


Hel Loki Ty

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, Cat Loki, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin culpabilise a mort de ce que Loki a fait et est devenu. Il lui donne une chance d'apprendre et le renvois sur Midgard. Au choix de Loki soit d'apprendre et de se réformer, soit de rester aussi bouffé par la rage et la haine qu'il l'était en tentant de conquérir la Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"- Loki. Pour tes crimes contre Midgar, je te condamne à l'exil sur ce royaume. Comme Thor avant toi, j'espère que tu apprendras de ton temps passé parmi les mortels et, surtout, que tu rouvriras ton cœur au monde."

Loki renifla avec hauteur.

Ben voyons ! Et puis quoi encore ?

"- Loki… je ne vais pas te retirer tes pouvoirs. Juste les bloquer. A mesure que tu apprendras, ils te reviendront."

Ca par contre, cela laissa le prince perplexe.

Odin lui laissait ses pouvoirs ? Bon, liés bien sur, mais il les lui laissait ? Avait-il a ce point confiance en lui ?

Sa surprise du se voir sur son visage car Odin s'agenouilla lentement en face de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

"- Ne doute jamais que tu es mon fils, Loki. Et que je me sens coupable de tes actes autant que des mensonges dont je t'ai abreuvé toute ta vie. J'essayais vraiment de te protéger. Autant de toi même que de la haine d'Asgard contre les Jotuns."

Loki ne dit rien. De toute façon, il avait encore son bâillon.

Il se contenta donc de jeter un regard noir à Odin qui eut un pauvre sourire.

Depuis que Loki avait lâché Gungir au dessus de l'abysse, Odin culpabilisait.

Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il ne se réveille en hurlant le nom de son cadet, les larmes aux yeux, désespéré de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots qui l'auraient soulagé.

"Non Loki"

Qu'est ce qui lui avait passé par la tête de dire ça ?

Juste un "je sais Loki" aurait suffit.

Juste un mot et son fils aurait été sauvé !

A présent… A présent, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

"- Loki… Midgar sera trop dangereux pour toi sous ta forme actuelle."

Il se redressa puis tendit Gungir vers son fils.

Une vague d'énergie frappa le jotun en pleine poitrine.  
Lorsqu'elle se résorba, il n'y avait plus de prince à genoux sur le sol de l'observatoire mais un petit chaton qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques semaines.

Odin ramassa le chaton au milieu des vêtements épars et des chaines oubliées.

Le petit félin semblait totalement perdu.

"- Je sais que ce sera dur, Loki. Mais tu y arriveras. Et tu pourras reprendre ta vraie forme lorsque tu seras seul et que personne ne peut te voir, uniquement la nuit. A mesure que tu retrouveras ta magie, les restrictions tomberont les unes après les autres."

Loki se mit soudain à se débattre violement.

Toutes griffes dehors, il se mit à cracher, les oreilles en arrière.

Odin le prit par la peau du cou.

Immédiatement, le chaton s'immobilisa mais son regard vert acide n'était que plus meurtrier encore.

"- Bon courage mon fils. Je sais que tu me reviendras. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eut confiance en toi. Et j'ai toujours été fier de toi."

Les paroles du dieu figèrent son fils plus efficacement que sa prise sur la peau de son cou.

C'était vrai ? Vraiment ? Juste un peu ?

Odin porta le petit félin juste devant le Bifrost.

Il le posa par terre puis fit signe à Heimdall d'ouvrir le pont arc-en-ciel.

"- Allez Loki."

Le jeune prince devait faire ce premier pas vers la rédemption tout seul.

Le chaton resta immobile une longue minute, tremblant sur ses pattes.

Il miaula, piteux et effrayé.

Odin s'agenouilla encore sur le sol.

"- Allez Loki… Va…. Tu nous reviendras…. Nous t'attendrons le temps nécessaire."

Le chaton recula pas après pas vers le Bifrost.

"- A bientôt mon prince." Salua Heimdall

Loki se détourna soudain avant de bondir dans le Bifrost de lui même et d'y disparaître.

Odin resta agenouillé sur le sol sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Heimdall vienne l'aider à se relever.

"- Ai-je bien fais, mon vieil ami ?" Souffla doucement le vieux roi, plus affecté par la situation qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir à Loki.

Heimdall soupira doucement.

"- Je le crois mon roi. Je le crois. Mais je crois aussi qu'il est bon que vous taisiez ce que vous avez fait de lui à Thor. Loki n'est pas le seul à devoir apprendre. Vos fils sont trop dépendant l'un de l'autre. Leur relation a toujours été trop fusionnelle pour leur bien."

Odin ne put qu'en convenir.

"- PERE !"

Le vieux roi carra les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Thor ? Je t'avais ordonné de rester au palais avec ta mère."

Le visage du dieu du tonnerre se fripa lorsqu'il vit les vêtements, le bâillon et les chaînes de son frère sur le sol.

"- Qu… Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Loki ?"

"- Sa punition lui a été infligée."

La voix était sèche, froide, bien détachée des tourments intérieurs du vieil Asgardien.

"- Vous l'avez…"

"- J'ai fait le nécessaire."

Thor fixa son père avec une évidente horreur sur le visage. Odin avait tué son frère ? Il avait… Tué Loki ?

Les mains tremblantes, le prince aîné récupéra les vêtements de Loki pour les serrer contre lui.

"- Thor…"

"- Non père… Comment avez vous pu !"

"- j'ai ait ce qui était nécessaire mon fils. Tu comprendras dans quelques temps."

"- … je ne pourrais jamais comprendre la cruauté !"

"- La cruauté est parfois nécessaire quand on est roi, mon fils."

Thor retint difficilement un sanglot.

"- Retourne auprès de tes amis sur terre, Thor. Rester ici ne te fera aucun bien."

Thor ne jeta même pas un regard à son père avant de franchir le Bifrost.

Odin se laissa tomber au pied de l'observatoire.

Il se sentait tellement vieux….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Splanchnique pour son magnifique fanart de Loki en chaton.  
> Vous le trouverez ici.  
> Le lien vers son devart est sur mon site perso, n'hésitez pas a aller le voir !
> 
> Retirez les espaces pour avoir accès au lien
> 
> Chatmizen images / illustrations_fanfics / hellokity / lokicat_by_splanchnique-d5g5uyj . jpg

Le petit chaton se cacha sous une poubelle, le cœur battant.

Le chien lui aboya dessus encore un moment avant de lever la patte sur le carton près de lui puis de s'en aller.

Loki eut une moue dégouttée pour les éclaboussures qui lui avait coulées dessus.

Son instinct de chat lui hurlait de se nettoyer mais pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il se lèche. Ce qui entrait en opposition totale avec son instinct d'Aesir… de jotun… de bipède.

Le petit chat noir resta donc, tremblant de peur et de froid, humide, sous son bout de carton et sa poubelle jusqu'à ce que la rue se calme un peu.

Puis, lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur le quartier, il se sortit de sa cachette.

Il avait faim et soif.

Pour la soif, il trouva vite son bonheur dans une flaque d'eau.

Malgré son dégoût manifeste, Loki se força à boire quelque gorgée de l'eau à forte odeur d'hydrocarbures.

La nuit était calme pour une ville comme New-York. Mais les cendres de l'invasion extraterrestre n'étaient pas encore froides.

Loki sauta par-dessus quelques débris. Il glissa lamentablement dans de la boue puis s'immobilisa contre la roue d'une voiture.

Par réflexe, il se mit à cracher contre son agresseur métallique puis chercha à le griffer.

Loki se savait ridicule mais il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

"- Hé ! Regardez !"

Loki se figea.

Un humain se pencha vers lui.

Avec terreur, le chaton qui était le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes, prince d'Asgard, roi de Jotunheim et tout un tas d'autres titres plus farfelus les uns que les autres donna un coup de griffe sur le nez de l'humain puis fila comme le vent pour aller se cacher dans un coin de mur.

L'humain jura mais ne chercha pas à le poursuivre, plus intéressé par ses blessures que par la mini-crotte poilue qui venait de le prendre comme griffoir.

Loki resta un long moment immobile à trembler, le cœur battant.

Il n'allait pas survivre.

Il n'allait pas survivre sous cette forme.  
Ce n'était pas possible.

Tout était trop grand, trop bruyant. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de voitures, trop de chiens, trop d'odeurs.

Trop de TOUT pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

Surtout sous cette forme de tout petit chaton à peine sevré !

Son estomac se contracta.

Il avait faim.

Un gros rat noir qui passa devant le nez en trottant

L'instinct animal de Loki le fit se dresser sur ses pattes pour lui courir après. Pourtant, le sorcier félin se figea très vite. Il n'était qu'un tout petit chaton et le rat une énorme bête adulte. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le muridé, presque aussi gros que lui, serait gagnant dans un affrontement.

La tête basse, les moustaches en berne, le poil sale et les pattes tremblantes de fatigue, le dieu se rabattit donc sur les reliefs d'une poubelle et un reste de big mac qu'il faillit presque immédiatement vomir tellement c'était mauvais. Néanmoins, Loki n'était pas assez arrogant, surtout sous cette forme, pour refuser de manger ce qu'il trouvait.

Odin devait être ravi de le voir réduit à de tels expédiant. Il voulait qu'il apprenne l'humilité ? Ha ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'était pas Thor, lui.

Le petit chaton noir se roula finalement en boule contre un carton et une poubelle puis s'endormit.

Il était épuisé.

###################################

C'est un bruit de camion qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil un peu hébété autour de lui.

Il était sous sa forme d'Aesir. Comment?

Ha oui, il faisait nuit. Et il n'y avait personne pour le voir.

Avec un frisson, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Pouvoir reprendre sa forme humanoïde juste la nuit et hors du regard des autres était encore pire que d'être animal le jour.

Il ne pouvait que profiter de sa solitude, du froid et de la faim.

Il redeviendrait un animal à la seconde où le soleil se lèverait ou si un humain posait ses yeux sur lui.

Il ne pouvait essayer de se trouver un travail, un appartement, n'importe quoi.

Il était condamné à la rue et à la solitude.

Une seconde, il eut envie de pleurer.

S'il avait depuis longtemps apprivoisé la solitude par la force des choses, il la haïssait avec passion.

Il fuyait le contact humain parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait un besoin viscérale et que s'il prenait l'habitude d'en recevoir, la déception n'en serait que plus douloureuse quand il n'aurait plus rien.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Rester là ? Aller chercher…. Chercher quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le prince se recroquevilla sur lui-même, écœuré.

Il était nu en prime.

S'il bougeait, il serait à la merci de n'importe qui.

Il ne bougea pas du reste de la nuit.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit le soleil et sa fourrure.

#################################

Loki commençait à s'habituer à sa vie féline.

Depuis un mois, il était tombé dans une morne stupeur hébétée dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Il vivait au jour le jour, sans quitter les frontières de son petit royaume de crasse et de conteneurs.

Il volait dans les poubelles de quoi se nourrir, il buvait où il pouvait, il dormait dans les poubelles et en était venu à attendre avec angoisse la nuit et sa peau humanoïde.

A tel point qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour rester dans un endroit d'où un humain pouvait le voir histoire d'être sûr de ne pas quitter ses poils.

Être un chat était déjà atroce.

Être un humain était pire.

Il s'était quand même fait quelques amis quand même. Après tout, il était déjà un changeur à la base, son esprit était plus souple pour apprendre à se débrouiller que Thor l'aurait été dans une situation similaire.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour apprendre la langue des quatre pattes de son petit univers.

Il y avait Féroce, le yorkshire nain de la mamie du 4eme étage de l'immeuble dans les poubelles duquel il dormait en général.

Malice, une chatte de 18 ans qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps et attendait que sa petite maitresse soit partie pour l'université pour s'abandonner.

Velu, le chien nu du courtier en bourse qui avait tout perdu au jeu et que sa femme avait mis dehors et qui avait fini par se pendre dans sa chambre d'hôtel minable. Depuis, le chien était resté avec le propriétaire de la petite pension, parce que s'il était laid, il était affectueux et que le vieil homme se languissait de ses petits enfants qui ne venaient jamais le voir.

Il y avait aussi Eline, une chatte siamoise d'une arrogance fantastique mais qui n'avait rien contre partager sa gamelle d'eau quand ses maitres laissaient la fenêtre ouverte et Rex.

Surtout Rex.

Rex était l'énorme pitbull du bar du coin de la rue.

Mais Rex était aussi inoffensif qu'il était impressionnant.

Quelque part, le chien lui faisait parfois penser à Thor.

Le pit régnait sur son bout de quartier d'une patte aussi molle que dominatrice.

Et ça renversait Loki.

L'animal aurait pu terroriser les autres chats et chiens du quartier mais n'en avait que faire.

C'était pour ça que Loki était actuellement au sec d'ailleurs, malgré la pluie battante. Rex n'avait rien contre laisser l'accès à la petite guérite ou ses deux pattes installaient les poubelles, du moment que personne ne les renversaient. Tout le petit peuple de la rue veillait donc bien à ne pas renverser ces poubelles quand ils allaient fouiller dedans.

Non loin, dans le petit trou dans le mur juste derrière, à l'abri de la pluie et un peu plus au chaud qu'ailleurs, Loki entendait les petits miaulements des bébés d'une petite chatonne a peine adulte qui réclamaient leur mère.

La petite chatte avait disparue depuis presque trois jours.

Les autres quatre pattes de la ruelle savaient déjà ce que ça voulait dire.

De toute façon, sur les six chatons, deux n'avaient déjà plus la force de se plaindre, un était froid, deux miaulaient encore vaguement et le dernier se battait encore.

Le premier réflexe de Loki avait été de se coucher avec eux, au moins pour leur tenir chaud, mais finalement à quoi bon ? Leur mère était probablement morte quelque part. A quoi bon les aider à survivre encore un jour ou deux ?

Au matin, il ne resterait sans doute plus que le plus fort de la portée.

Si Loki avait eu ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu changer de forme et les allaiter lui-même. Mais là… La cruauté aurait été de les aider à survivre encore quelques heures et de prolonger leur agonie.

Loki avait failli vomir quand il avait réalisé la similarité de circonstance entre les chatons et lui.

Laufey l'avait-il laissé mourir par miséricorde ? Parce qu'il aurait été trop faible pour survivre et que ça aurait été de la torture de vivre dans le froid de Jotunheim ?  
Probablement.

Un a un, à mesure que le froid s'installait dans la ruelle, les miaulements des pauvres chatons se turent.

Au matin, il n'y en eut plus qu'un qui survivait encore.

Lorsque Loki revint de sa partie de chasse de la journée, même lui était froid et raide.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur la poubelle, Loki se permit pour une fois de redevenir humain.

Sous sa forme animale, il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Même si c'était ridicule de pleurer pour des petits chatons crevés, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

######################################

Loki avait couru de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Le filet s'était abattu sur lui.

Il avait été pris par la peau du cou puis jeté dans une grande cage avec d'autres chats qui se battaient entre eux.

Le prince s'était rencogné dans un coin et n'en avait plus bougé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Le véhicule était grand.

Des dizaines de chiens et de chats sans colliers avaient été attrapés et jeté à l'intérieur.

Le bruit des aboiements, des feulements, des hurlements étaient si fort que la tete du chaton en tournait.

Loki avait peur.

Il haïssait être aussi fragile et faible  
Il haïssait être à la merci des autres.

Et surtout, il haïssait ne rien pouvoir faire par lui-même.

Le véhicule se mit soudain en branle.

Loki se tapit plus étroitement dans la cage pour que les autres chats l'oublient.  
Déjà, un des plus faibles qui avait été assez idiot pour se battre agonisait non loin, un œil arraché d'un coup de patte.

Loki se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même.

Lorsque l'utilitaire s'arrêta, le prince ne put que gémir doucement.

Les cages furent sorties les unes après les autres. Avant que la sienne soit entassée dans un bâtiment, Loki eut le temps de lire le panneau a l'entré : "Fourrière Municipale"  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca ?

#####################################

L'une après l'autre, les petites cages avaient été vidées sans douceur dans d'autres, plus grandes et déjà surpeuplées.

Les chats les plus petits, par défaut les plus jeunes, avaient été mis à part.

Les chats adultes avaient été emportés vers l'arrière de la bâtisse.  
Très vite, leurs miaulements n'avaient plus été perceptibles.

Depuis, Loki angoissaient.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?"

"- On leur laisse leur chance cet aprèm, y a une porte ouverte. Les autres…. On les euthanasiera demain." Soupira l'humain qui semblait être le chef.

Loki se sentit frémir d'horreur.

Les tuer ? Ils allaient les tuer ?

C'est ce qui avait déjà dû arriver aux adultes !

Ces gens ramassaient les animaux sans maitre et les tuaient !

Avec terreur, Loki se mit à chercher aux quatre coins des bâtiments s'il y avait des caméras ou d'autres systèmes vidéos qui l'auraient empêchés de reprendre forme humaine dans la nuit, tant et si bien qu'il griffa profondément le bénévole qui tenta de l'attraper pour le présenter à une gentille famille.

Le bénévole préféra prendre l'autre chaton noir qui partit avec les humains dans sa nouvelle maison.

Loki se rencogna tout au fond de la cage et se mit à attendre.

Pendant l'après-midi, douze des soixante chatons et chiots avaient été adoptés.

Il attendit.  
Encore et encore…

Puis la nuit tomba.

##################################

Le chaton courrait à nouveau de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes blessées.  
Sa patte avant droite était cassée, il avait les pâtons de la gauche ouverts mais il courait quand même.

Tout s'était passé selon le "plan" à part une chose.

Comme prévu, Loki avait repris sa forme humaine dès la nuit tombée.

Malgré sa force "juste" humaine, il avait réussi à ouvrit la cage où il était puis avait ouvert toutes les autres.

Du poing il avait cassé de l'intérieur une des vitres de la fourrière puis avait fait sortir chaque animal l'un après l'autre.  
Il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

Etait-ce de la pitié ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas.

Il ne pouvait juste pas accepter que des bébés soient tués juste parce qu'ils étaient nés. C'était… impossible pour lui d'accepter ça.

Pas après ce qui lui était arrivé, pas après ce qui était arrivés à ses enfants, aux chatons de la jolie petite chattounette qui avait dû mourir dans un caniveau. A moins qu'elle n'est finit là, elle aussi.

Comment quiconque pouvait accepter cette machine à tuer ? C'était au-delà de la compréhension du sorcier.

Il comprenait la mort au combat, par la maladie ou l'âge. Il comprenait même l'esclavage d'ennemis ou l'extermination d'un adversaire.

Mais ce massacre systématique de pauvres bêtes ?

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il les avait fait tous sortir puis avait ouvert la porte de la cour de la fourrière.

Puis avait repris sa forme animale.

Un juron lui avait échappé.

Il n'avait pas vu la caméra !

Les geôliers des lieux n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'apercevoir de la fuite de leurs victimes.

Loki n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.

Il s'était mis à courir droit devant lui avant d'être pris en chasse par un type et son filet.

En sautant par-dessus un muret, il s'était cassé une patte sur un miroir abandonné avant de se couper les pâtons sur les bouts de verres écrasés.

La douleur ne l'avait fait qu'a peine ralentir et affermit son allure.

S'il se refaisait prendre, il serait tué.  
Combien de ses compagnons à fourrure avait déjà été reprit et serraient assassinés au matin ?  
Et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Un miaulement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'un humain lui marcha sur la queue.

Il avait atteint un groupe d'humain qui semblait écouter quelque chose.

"- Revient ici sale bête !"

Loki fonça entre les jambes des journalistes sans se soucier de leurs cris de stupeur ou du gars de la fourrière qui continuait a le poursuivre.

Loki déboula soudain devant une estrade où d'autres humains parlaient.

"- REVIENS SALOPERIE !"

Le cri de l'humain à filet força l'homme qui parlait sur l'estrade à se taire.

Loki évita le filet à la dernière seconde puis sauta sur la scène pour filer entre les jambes des deux pattes mais deux mains épaisses le saisirent au vol par les flancs.

Loki se figea.

Il était foutu.

Puis le filet tomba sur lui et l'humain qui le tenait

##################################

Tony Stark s'était tu avec irritation lorsqu'un type armé d'un filet et sortit de nulle part avait braillé devant l'estrade avant de se livrer à quelques pantomimes ridicules pour tenter d'attraper un pauvre chat acculé et visiblement blessé.

Le petit animal avait visiblement tout du survivant.

Il avait évité l'arme avec frénésie puis avait bondit sur l'estrade dans le visible espoir de passer entre eux pour filer aussi vite que possible loin de son agresseur, un gars de la fourrière visiblement.

Puis Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Captain America se retrouva coiffé du filet en nylon.

Steve haussa calmement un sourcil.

"- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me traite en chien échappé."

Cela fit rire les journalistes et crépiter les appareils photos.

Horrifié, le type de la fourrière retira hâtivement le filet avant de se confondre en excuses.

D'une voix précipitée, le pauvre fonctionnaire expliqua que quelqu'un avait ouvert les cages de la fourrière et qu'ils tentaient de reprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Il tendit la main vers Loki.

"- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais le récupérer."

Steve hésita.

Le petit animal était comme figé dans ses mains.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pattes.

Pattes dont l'une avait un angle bizarre et l'autre saignait.

Le cœur généreux du super soldat se serra.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de…." Il souleva gentiment l'animal pour l'examiner une seconde. Machinalement, Loki resserra sa queue sous son ventre. "Lui ?"

Le fonctionnaire eut une grimace d'excuse.

"- Ho vous savez… Ce qu'on en fait d'habitude…."

Steve ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Clint vint à son secours, un peu désolé.

"- Il va être mit à l'adoption quelques jours à cause de son âge, puis il sera euthanasié s'il ne trouve pas de maison. Et comme il est blessé, ils vont sans doute l'euthanasié dès demain."

Le chaton se mit à trembler plus fort entre les mains de Steve.

Le soldat en était désolé. Comme si le petit animal pouvait comprendre… Mais après tout… Le chaton avait tenté si fort de s'en sortir. Qui était-il pour dire que le petit chat n'avait pas compris qu'il allait être conduit à la mort ?

"- Ne vous souciez pas de ce petit animal." Rassura-t-il le fonctionnaire.

"- Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre "

"- Vous voulez juste vous débarrasser de cette petite bête. Que je le prenne ou que vous le tuiez, c'est la même chose pour vous non?"

Le pauvre fonctionnaire ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait les journalistes derrière lui qui prenaient les photos et enregistraient la moindre parole.

"- Mais… Vous comprenez pas, il est enregistré pour une euthanasie. Et puis il est blessé. Si vous voulez un chat, on en a plein ! Vous avez qu'à venir en chercher un en bon état ! Et puis celui-là est dangereux, il a failli tailler la main d'un collègue en rubans !"

Captain America toisa tranquillement l'humain.

"- Petit, ce chaton à assez courut pour sa vie ce soir. S'il a été assez fort pour courir avec une patte cassée et une autre en lambeau, il mérite la vie sauve."

Le petit chat se détendit brusquement dans les mains de Steve qui l'installa tranquillement en saucisse sur son bras, les pattes pendouillant de chaque côté de son avant-bras.

La sécurité du SHIELD finit par évacuer le fonctionnaire qui s'éloigna en secouant la tête pendant que Tony finissait de jouer les stars pour rassurer les new-yorkais par la voix des journalistes. Oui, la menace du jour avait été éliminée. Oui, les Avengers seraient toujours là pour défendre le monde de toute menace…Et oui, visiblement, Captain America avait adopté un chat…. Y avait un véto dans la salle ?

##################################

Heimdall lâcha Odin qu'il avait ceinturé pour l'empêcher de se ruer à la rescousse de Loki.

"- Tout va bien mon roi. Loki est en sécurité à présent."

Le vieux roi lâcha une bordée de jurons si colorée qu'est fit rougir jusqu'à Fandral.

Frigga entraina Odin pour qu'il s'asseye sur son trône.

"- Comment va Loki, Heimdall ? Pour de vrai ?"

"- Ses membres blessés lui font mal, mais il est entre de bonnes mains."

Frigga soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce que Sif ose s'avancer.

"- Mais… Loki n'est pas mort alors ?"

Odin jeta un regard si venimeux à la jeune femme qu'elle eut bien du mal à conserver le contenu de sa vessie dans son contenant.

"- Me prenez-vous donc tous pour un monstre ? Comme si j'aurais pu tuer l'un de mes enfants ! Les punir oui ! Les tuer !"

"- Mais Loki est un jotun.

"- C'EST MON FILS, PETITE DINDE SANS CERVELLE !"

La jeune déesse fila sans demander son reste.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve observait le vétérinaire avec attention.

"- J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait des vétos estampillés "SHIELD" !" S'amusait Stark en gobant des myrtilles.

"- On a une unité K9, Stark. Il faut bien de quoi les entretenir."

Loki lâcha un petit "Miiii" de douleur lorsque le vétérinaire retira un morceau de verre de son coussinet. Pourtant, il ne griffa ni ne mordit l'humain.

Le cinquantenaire lui caressa gentiment le cou.

"- Oui, oui, on à bientôt finit Boule-de-poils"

Même lorsque le véto avait réduit sa fracture et recousu les plus grosses plaies, le chaton avait juste "mité" un peu sans plus de protestations, comme s'il savait qu'on faisait ça pour son bien.

Le véto enveloppa la patte encore sanglante d'un pansement puis reposa le chaton sur la table d'examen.

Tous les Avengers observaient le petit animal avec affection.

"- Il a eu de la chance que Steve l'embarque quand même."

"- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, Clint." Rosit doucement le blond, un peu gêné.

"- Ho c'est pas un reproche hein !" Plaida Clint. "Si tu l'avais pas embarqué, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait."

Le vétérinaire vérifia le sechage du platre en résine sur la patte cassée de Loki.

"- Bon, on va laisser comme ca. S'il essaye de manger ses bandages, on lui mettra une colerette mais si on peut éviter, ce serait bien."

Loki renifla les deux pansements.

Il allait devoir garder ces choses combien de temps ?

"- D'ici deux jours on pourra enlever les bandages. Pour le plâtre, à son âge, trois semaines seront suffisantes."

"- Il a quel âge d'ailleurs ?"

"- A la louche je dirais douze ou treize semaines. Il est à peine sevré. Il a un peu de parasites et sans doute des vers…. "

Loki jeta un regard scandalisé à l'humain. Des parasites ? Des vers ? Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre gonflé et un peu dur. Ok. Il devait avoir des vers.

"- On lui a fait prendre un bain antiparasitaire." Continuait le véto. "Et je lui ai fait une injection de vermifuge. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour de quoi continuer le traitement. Dans un mois, il faudra faire le vaccin et le faire stériliser."

Là, Loki se mit à cracher puis se rua sur le véto pour tenter de le griffer et de le mordre.

Steve l'attrapa au vol.

"- Pas de stérilisation. Ce pauvre petit père a eu assez de problèmes comme ça."

"- Vous savez…"

"- Je castrerais Minou si vous faites castrer Stark. Des deux, je suis sûr que nous savons tous lequel à des hormones vraiment incommodantes."

Même Fury ne put retenir un ricanement.

Loki se cacha dans le creux du bras du large soldat.

Au moins un qui le comprenait ! Ses bijoux de famille quoi !

####################################

Ho que c'était embarrassant.

Ho que c'était gênant.

Ho que c'était…. Absolument humiliant.

Du fond de sa litière, Loki se mit à miauler au bout d'une heure a tenter de se débrouiller.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il avait VRAIMENT des vers. Et les vers morts étaient problématiques a évacuer.

C'était…. Au-delà de l'humiliation.

"- Monsieur Rogers, votre félidé semble avait besoin d'aide." Appela JARVIS

Steve quitta le canapé où il griffonnait le visage de ses camarades Avengers.

Il s'agenouilla près de la litière dont il retira précautionneusement le dessus.

Piteux et effondré, Loki miaulait, désespéré.

Il avait honte… Mais honte…

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, chaton ?"

Depuis deux jours que la boule de poils était avec lui, il ne lui avait toujours pas trouvé de nom. Un véritable concours s'était lancé entre les six zozos pour trouver LE nom idéal mais personne n'avait trouvé encore ce qui correspondait au chat.

Steve observa un peu le félidé avant de faire la grimace.

"- Ha… D'accord… Attends."

Steve alla chercher les lingettes pour bébé que le vétérinaire lui avait conseillé de prendre pour nettoyer le chaton. Il lui nettoya les fesses puis le laissa gratter dans la litière avant de la vider complètement pour éviter qu'il ne se réinfeste.

Humilié au-delà des mots, Loki était allé se cacher sous le canapé.

Il préférait encore vivre dans la rue tient !

Même s'il devait admettre qu'il appréciait de ne plus avoir mal au ventre, le poil dégoutant et l'estomac vide.

Steve souleva le canapé d'une main puis récupéra le chaton de l'autre.

Loki soupira silencieusement.

Il se faisait trimballer comme une peluche.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave.

Non, le plus grave était qu'il aimait ça !

Steve l'installa sur son épaule puis reprit sa place sur le canapé.

Le chaton sauta sur les coussins.

Il s'y roula en boule puis entama une toilette complète.  
Amusé, Steve changea de feuille pour croquer le chaton.

C'était sans doute idiot mais ça lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir cette petite boule de poil qui dépendait de lui.

Loki finit sa toilette puis sauta du canapé.

Plus les heures passaient et plus il se sentait redevenir lui-même à présent que le moindre pas n'était plus une course à la survie.

Comme n'importe quel chat, il prenait donc ses aises et s'appropriait l'espace aussi bien que les lieux.

"- STEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Y a ta sale bête qui se fait les griffes sur son jeans !" Se plaignit Tony.

Loki fila ventre à terre sous les coups de journal de Tony. Non que le milliardaire essaye de le toucher, juste de le faire partir, mais le chaton trouvait finalement drôle d'embêter Tony.

Hum… Oui il l'avait déjà bien apprécié quand il avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre. Il l'appréciait toujours.

Il serait son joué préféré ! Voila !

A égalité avec la souris à la menthe à chat et à la valériane.

Elle était où d'ailleurs ?

Loki oublia immédiatement Tony et son jeans pour chercher sa souris.

Il la trouvé oubliée sous la table de la cuisine.

Il se laissa tomber dessus puis l'agrippa entre ses pattes avant pour la mordre sauvagement tout en la grattant des pattes arrières.

Le sorcier se consternait tout seul mais n'y pouvait rien. Son instinct de chat lui disait que ça lui ferait du bien et son instinct n'avait pas tort. A trucider sa souris, il se détendait lentement et regagnait paradoxalement son contrôle sur lui-même.

Il finit par s'immobiliser, la tête sur sa souris, un ronron au fond de la gorge.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il avait la possibilité de réfléchir à sa situation.

Il était en sécurité à présent.

Tout au moins, en sécurité face au monde extérieur.

Il était des plus ironiques que son sauveur soit un Avengers ! C'était tellement ironique qu'il se demandait même si Odin n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Le chaton jeta un regard courroucé vers le plafond et en mordit encore sa souris. Tient, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait ! na !

A présent, il lui faudrait faire attention à ne pas se faire voir en tant que Loki. Sinon, s'en serait finit de lui.

Heureusement, si l'on pouvait dire, le fantôme des murs voyait tout. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il reprenne sa vraie forme à la nuit tombée.  
La question était à présent de savoir comment il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vraie forme.

Odin lui avait assuré qu'il retrouverait ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure de ses progrès.

Mais des progrès comment ?  
Il n'en savait rien.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas trop en quoi son caractère péchait.

Et c'était sans doute le drame. On voyait facilement les défauts des autres mais les siens propres ?

Loki sauta sur ses pattes.

Il abandonna sa sourit, se frotta machinalement contre les jambes de Fury pour marquer son territoire puis s'éloigna dignement vers sa chambre.

Car oui, en tant que membre de la maisonnée, Stark c'était cru obligé de donner au chaton SA chambre.

Loki avait donc hérité d'une chambre de 20m² avec un arbre à chat monstrueux, des paniers partout, plusieurs litières de toutes les couleurs, les meilleurs croquettes de la terre, des sachets fraicheur premium, une fontaine à eau high-tech (d'ailleurs, il était sûr que Stark était en train d'un bricoler une meilleure et qu'en prime il réfléchissait à élargir les produits Stark Industries aux animaux domestiques à présent), des jouets de fou et sa propre télé.

Sérieusement !

Cet homme avait besoin de se trouver un vrai métier hein… Ce n'était plus de la générosité, c'était du n'importe quoi.

Même en tant que prince, il reconnaissait que c'était trop.

Loki sauta sur son arbre à chat sur sa plateforme préférée, tout en haut de l'arbre.

Il s'y vautra lamentablement un moment.

Sa queue battait gentiment l'air pendant que ses lynx tips frémissaient doucement.

Et en tant que chat, il n'avait toujours pas de nom….

Ça aussi ça commençait à l'agacer.

Il était juste "chaton". Ca commençait à le vexer !

En tant que sorcier, il reconnaissait plus que les autres le pouvoir du nom.

Ne pas en avoir était un frein monstrueux à son évolution, il le sentait.

Il lui fallait un nom.

Raaah et voilà, il était à nouveau énervé. Où était sa souris ?

En deux bonds fluides, il sauta au sol, quitta sa chambre pour retourner dans le salon où Fury faisait le débrief d'une mission. Loki passa près de lui mais se figea soudain.

Il y avait une odeur qui le titillait.

A pattes de velours, le chaton entra dans l'attaché case du Colonel.

Il en sortit en silence le dossier qui l'interpelait puis, toujours en silence, se glissa sous le canapé sans que quiconque l'ai remarqué.

Il ouvrit le dossier pour le lire puis se figea.

Ho le salopard de Fury. Ho le sale petit….

Loki prit la photo et la page du dossier qui l'intéressait puis saute sur les genoux de Steve.

Comme un chat normal, il se mit à jouer avec les papiers, à se rouler dessus, dedans…  
Steve finit par baisser les yeux sur le chat pour le gronder mais se figea lorsque Loki lui mit "par accident" la photo sous le nez.

Steve prit la photo, puis la feuille qu'il lut avec attention.

"- Caps ?"

Tony prit les deux feuillets que lui donnait Steve pendant que le grand soldat suivait son chat qui se "sauvait" pour ne pas se faire gronder, sous le canapé.

Steve y récupéra le reste du dossier, tout aussi froissé par le chat qui "jouait"

"- Fury…"

Le colonel finit par se tourner vers eux.

A s'entendre parler, il n'avait absolument pas remarqué ce qui se passait.

Par contre, le ton de froide colère, pardon, de froide rage meurtrière de Steve, puis les regards assassins des Avengers à mesure que le dossier leur passait de main en main….

Fury jeta un regard vers son attaché case.

Loki avait sauté dedans et le fixait, un sourire félin immense aux lèvres.

"- COULSON EST VIVANT ?"

Loki se mit à ronronner.

Il était très content d'avoir trouvé le dossier.

Ca faisait chier Fury et ça faisait plaisir à son humain.

...SON humain ?

Holala…  
Il fallait vite qu'il redevienne lui-même

#######################################

Loki se fixait dans le miroir comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire la nuit.

Il n'y avait personne pour le voir mais avec JARVIS qui enregistrait tout, il n'y avait que dans les toilettes de Steve qu'il pouvait reprendre forme humaine. Le capitaine ne supportait pas qu'on le filme à ses petites affaires ou dans sa chambre aussi Tony avait-il supprimé toutes les caméras. Comme Loki ne pouvait quand même pas redevenir lui-même devant le capitaine, il s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain quand il voulait quitter la station a quatre pattes. Qu'aurait-il donné pour prendre un bain ou une douche ! Mais s'il le faisait, JARVIS saurait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange.

Heureusement pour lui, Natasha avait déterminé qu'il était de race "mainecoon". D'après le livre qu'elle avait lu à tout le monde, c'était une race qui adorait l'eau.

Depuis, Loki ne se faisait donc pas prier pour aller barboter avec Steve dans sa baignoire.

Le capitaine semblait fasciné de voir son chaton noir nager avec lui dans la mousse.

Comme Steve n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser se balader mouillé dans la tour, à la merci du moindre courant d'air, les bains se finissaient toujours par de longues séances de séchage qui se transformaient rapidement en papouilles que le chat autant que le jotun appréciaient à leur juste valeur.

Loki était sûr que si Thor l'avait installé sur ses genoux pour lui gratouiller le ventre plutôt que menacer de lui taper dessus, il lui aurait livré le Tesseract dans une boite avec un ruban rouge.

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant, il se fixait dans le miroir.

Ce n'était pas un chat qu'il voyait dans le miroir. C'était lui-même.

Un jotun dans une peau d'Aesir, ses yeux verts brillants chargés de tristesse, de douleur et de résignation. Sa peau pâle, presque translucide, ses mains fines qui tremblaient légèrement. Un homme trop mince, trop fragile, brisé, qui ne savait pas comment aller mieux, qui ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez lui et qui n'avait personne à qui parler.

Loki en venait à regretter son frère.

Même si Thor ne l'écoutait jamais, au moins Loki pouvait-il lui parler.

Là, le chaton n'avait que sa souris à laquelle parler.

C'était peu et elle avait très peu de répondant.

Il y avait bien Steve mais l'humain comprenait peu ses miaulements. Si l'humain ne perdait jamais un instant pour le cajoler, Loki avait besoin qu'on l'écoute autant que de câlins.

Loki soupira  
Dans le miroir, la forme de l'Aesir changea lentement pour se figer sur une autre.

Loki frissonna mais se força à ne pas détourner le regard.

Il haïssait cette peau bleue, ces lignes tribales, ces yeux rouges…Il se haïssait tellement…

Quand il se voyait ainsi, Loki se forçait à être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'avait jamais hait Odin ou Thor. Il détestait Odin pour ses mensonges autant qu'il l'aimait d'être son père. Il en voulait à Thor de sa bêtise et de n'avoir jamais réalisé le mal qu'il lui faisait mais il l'aimait quand même du fond du cœur. Même s'il voulait lui faire mal, c'était plus pour faire taire sa propre douleur que pour blesser Thor. Jamais il n'aurait voulu réellement le tuer.

Thor était son frère !

Son crétin, son abrutit, son corniaud de frère. Mais son frère qu'il aimait.

Dans le miroir, le jotun pleurait en silence.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans que rien ne les retiennent.  
Cela choqua Loki.

Les Jotuns pouvaient pleurer ?

Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour poser les antérieures sur le miroir.

Son reflet posa ses mains sur la vitre.

Un autre reflet apparu dans le miroir.

Deux mains le prirent par la taille pour le serrer contre un large torse musclé.

Dans le miroir, Loki pouvait voir son reflet, toujours bleu, serré dans les bras de Steve.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du Jotun.  
Depuis quand quelqu'un ne l'avait pas ainsi serré dans ses bras ?  
Depuis quand n'avait-il par reçut de la tendresse de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou son frère ?  
Odin ne l'avait jamais serré contre lui du plus loin qu'il se souvenait. Peut-être l'avait-il fait quand il était tout petit mais Loki ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Des amants et maitresses ? Quelques-uns avaient été tendre avec lui, mais la plus part n'avaient été que des coups d'une nuit. Quant à ses épouses, il n'y avait jamais eu davantage, au mieux, qu'un respect polit. A part leur nuit de noces, il ne les avait jamais touchés. Elles comme lui savaient que leurs mariages n'étaient que politiques et ne dureraient pas.

Aucun n'avait voulu faire l'effort de se lier sentimentalement à quelqu'un qui pouvait être arraché quelques semaines ou mois plus tard.

Ils avaient bien fait.

Son premier mariage avait duré moins de trois mois avant que la famille de son épouse ne casse le mariage et récupère sa fille.

Le second avait duré trois ans mais c'était finit de la même façon lorsque Svartalfheim avait déclaré la guerre qu'Asgard avait tenté d'évité en faisant épouser Sigyn à Loki.

La jeune femme était repartie chez elle et Loki était resté à nouveau seul avec ses livres.

Steve lui caressa gentiment le cou du bout des doigts.

"- Hé, chaton. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il pouvait voir que le félidé n'allait pas bien mais avait beau le palper gentiment, le capitaine ne trouvait rien. Il finit donc par l'installer dans ses bras pour le garder au chaud contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

################################

"- Il a toujours pas de nom. Faudrait lui en trouver un quand même !" Se plaignait Natasha.

"- Quoi, Chaton c'est un bon nom." Protesta Tony.

"- Et quand il va faire 1m20 de long et 20kg, tu trouveras encore que c'est un bon nom ?"

Steve souleva Loki qui s'amusait à défaire lentement les lacets de Clint après avoir passé dix minutes à piqué le portable de Tony dans sa poche.

Steve avait sauvé l'appareil mais n'avait pas retrouvé les clés de la voiture de Fury pour l'instant.

Elles devaient être dans l'un des nids du chat mais lequel…..

Le dernier en date à avoir été découvert était dans le tiroir à petites culottes de Natasha.

Elle y avait retrouvé une rose à la queue a moitié mâchouillée.

L'assassin avait trouvé ça très mignon même s'il ne fallait y voir qu'une idiosyncrasie féline.

Loki posa ses petites pattes sur le nez de Steve pour le tenir à distance.

Steve avait bu une gorgée de bière. Loki avait toujours eut horreur de l'odeur de l'alcool que sa condition quadrupède avait renforcé avec l'augmentation de ses sens.

"- Clint, ce petit monstre à défait tes lacets."

Barton grogna un peu mais les refit.

"- Ce chaton est adorable mais c'est quand même un poison."

"- JE SAIS !"

"- Quoi Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?"

"- Comment l'appeler bien sûr !"

"- ….. A savoir ?" Non, Steve n'était pas suspicieux du tout.

Et il ne serait pas son chaton contre lui pour le protéger du milliardaire excentrique.

"- Poil noirs, yeux verts, qui s'amuse a faire des bêtises…. Ça vous rappelle personne ?"

"- ….. Loki ?"

"- La petite dame rousse remporte le filet garnit !"

Clint éclata de rire avec Bruce.

"- Ho oui ! Ho oui ! Ça lui va comme un gant ! En plus ce chat est bavard comme une pie ! Comme Loki ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler tout le temps quand j'étais avec lui !"

Loki se mit à protester.

Il n'était pas bavard !

Au contraire !

Mais comme personne ne l'écoutait jamais, quand il tombait sur quelqu'un qui voulait bien lui faire plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler jusqu'à en avoir la langue sèche.

Ce n'était pas sa faute !

Steve observa son chaton qui miaulait son visible désaccord a n'en plus pouvoir.

Loki.

C'était en effet un nom qui irait très bien à son petit trésor poilu.

Un pauvre sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Thor était revenu sur terre depuis presque deux mois à présent mais était resté avec Jane.

La mort de Loki de la main d'Odin leur avait été rapportée par le prince. Encore traumatisé, il n'était pas revenu à New York mais tentait de faire son deuil avec sa petite amie.

Des rapports qu'ils avaient, ce n'était pas une franche réussite, bien au contraire. Plus le temps passait et plus le blond s'enfonçait dans la dépression.  
Si Steve appelait son chaton Loki, Thor pourrait en souffrir davantage. Mais l'inverse pouvait être vrai aussi.

Il tourna le chaton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Alors ? Loki te convient ?"

Le chaton lâcha un miaulement ravi.

Bien sûr que ça lui allait !

Il frotta son museau contre la joue lisse du soldat en ronronnant comme un perdu.

####################################

Odin avait convoqué Heimdall.

"- Comment vont mes fils ?"

"- Thor ne va pas bien mon roi. Il n'arrive pas à se remettre de la "mort" de Loki. Vous devriez lui parler. Quant à Loki, il a trouvé asile à la tour des Avengers."

"- ….. Sérieusement ?"

"- Oui mon roi. L'humain Steve Rogers l'a adopté. Et viens d'ailleurs de nommer son chaton."

"- …. Quel nom ces humains ont-ils donnés à mon fils ?"

Un sourire un peu joueur apparu sur le visage ordinairement marmoréen du Gardien.

"- Ils l'ont appelé Loki."

Odin resta stupéfait une seconde avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

"- Ces humains sont fantastiques."

"- Et une fraction de ses pouvoirs sont revenus à Loki mais je crois qu'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé."

"- Cela viendra. Qu'a-t-il apprit ?"

"- Que même les monstres peuvent pleurer, mon roi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et un nouveau fanart fait par Akarisnape. (Akarisnape . deviantart . com) et dispo ici : / images / illustrations_fanfics / hellokity / hel_loki_ty_by_akarisnape-d5gfcls . png
> 
> Merci miss, il est juste fantastique \o/

Thor fixait le ciel, un air de profonde tristesse au visage.

Son frère…  
Il avait perdu son frère depuis près de deux mois et ne cicatrisait toujours pas.

Il aurait préféré perdre son bras droit que de perdre son frère.  
Certes, Loki s'était égaré, mais il ne méritait pas la mort !

"- Thor… Rentre s'il te plait."

Le dieu tourna la tête vers Jane.

La scientifique avait le sourire désolé qu'elle prenait en général pour tenter de le sortir de ses pensées moroses.

Une fois de plus, il pleuvait.

Il n'avait pas plu autant au nouveau Mexique depuis probablement des millénaires.

En l'espace de deux mois, il avait plu autant que dans les trente dernières années.

Il y avait difficilement une journée qui passait sans que le ciel ne crève ses larmes sur le sol à la place du dieu.

"- J'arrive."

Jane lui posa une serviette sur le crane pour qu'il se sèche.

Thor se frotta longuement les cheveux avant d'aller se changer.

Il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

"- Thor… Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça." Souffla doucement la jeune femme. "Il faut que tu réagisses. Que tu ailles de l'avant. Loki est… partit… Mais je suis sure qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu restes à te morfondre ainsi…" Même si ça faisait mal à la jeune femme, elle devait penser avant tout à Thor.

C'était comme ça qu'on faisait quand on aimait quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? On mettait son bonheur avant le sien non?

"- Ca ne fait que deux mois, Jane…."

"- Deux mois, c'est long, Thor. Retourne à New York. Retourne auprès des Avengers. Soit utile, change-toi les idées au lieu de rester ici à regarder le ciel. Loki ne reviendra pas. Tu le sais."

"- NON ! Tu ne comprends pas Jane…"

"- Thor… Ton frère est mort…"

Le blond jeta un regard noir à sa petite amie.

"- Il…. Il…. Je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours été capable de savoir où est mon frère, Jane. Depuis toujours, Loki a toujours été là, avec moi." Tenta d'expliquer le dieu en se tapant la poitrine. "Quand il a chu du Bifrost… J'ai ressenti un poing glacé se refermer sur mon cœur. Mais il n'y avait PAS d'absence. Juste ce froid."

"- Thor…."

"- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Jane. Il n'y a toujours pas d'absence. Quoi que père est fait…. Je "sais" que Loki n'est pas mort. C'est impossible. Il est… ailleurs. Autre part. Mais mon frère n'est pas mort. Je le saurais s'il était mort. Ce ne serait pas la même chose. Il n'y aurait plus…. Plus… Plus rien… Je le sens toujours dans ma poitrine. C'est… Bizarre, torturé, mais c'est… IL est là, toujours là. "

Jane soupira sans bruit. Que pouvait-elle dire à Thor pour l'apaiser et lui faire accepter la réalité ? Sans doute rien.

"- Si tu es sur qu'il est quelque part, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à M. Stark de mettre à ta disposition ses outils de recherche ? Si Loki est sur terre, même humain, privé de ses pouvoirs et mortel, il devrait bien arriver à le trouver ? Ou même le SHIELD ?"

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Thor se fendit d'un sourire.

"- Voilà une excellente idée !"

Jane eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Va te coucher Thor. Tu partiras demain matin, d'accord ?"

Le prince hocha la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il avait une lueur d'espoir de retrouver son frère.

####################################

Loki crachait, prêt à mordre.

D'ailleurs, mordre, il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises.

Une fois lorsque Pepper était venu et la suivante lorsqu'il Fury furieux avait voulu forcer Steve à se lever.

Il s'était retrouvé face à un chaton plein de griffes et de crocs qui n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'on vienne réveiller son humain.

Dans les faits, Loki n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir les Avengers que Steve avait une très légère hémorragie interne et qu'il lui fallait rester immobile encore quelques heures le temps que le super sérum fasse son effet et permette à la veine de finir de cicatriser.  
Alors en attendant, la crotte poilue d'environ quatre kilos attaquait quiconque tentait de s'approcher.  
Et malheur à ceux qui pensait qu'il suffirait de l'attraper !

Loki avait toujours été plus vicieux au combat qu'un troupeau de Stark lâchés dans les vestiaires d'un gymnase de pom-pom-girl et le montrait une fois de plus.

Il avait si bien griffé la main de Fury qu'il s'était cassé une griffe sur un de ses os après lui avoir mordu le nez au sang.

D'un bond agile, le chaton furieux avait repris sa veille protectrice sur le lit de Captain America sous le regard furibond du Directeur du SHIELD qui avait dégainé son taser.

"- Hé Fury, vous croyez pas que vous allez trop loin ? C'est un CHAT !"

"- Ce monstre m'attaqué !"

"- Il ne fait que protéger son maitre."'

"- Et bien il suffira de l'envoyer contre Doom alors !" S'emporta Fury avant de sortir de la chambre à grands pas.

Immédiatement, Loki s'assit puis se mit à devoir de se nettoyer les poils.

Lorsque Coulson s'approcha à son tour, le chat n'interrompit pas son lavage mais dégaina chaque griffe l'une après l'autre avant de les lécher lentement, les yeux braqués sur supernanny.

L'agent et le chat se dévisagèrent un long moment, chacun tentant d'impressionner l'autre.

L'humain et le félidé finirent par accepter qu'ils étaient face à un pat.

Phil sortit dignement mais entier.

Quant à Loki, il alla se coucher sur la poitrine de Steve en ronronnant.

Même dans son sommeil, le soldat se détendit de sentir la vibration du chaton sur lui.

###############################

"- Il est spécial ce chat."

"- Tous les chats sont spéciaux, Clint. Ils veulent prendre le contrôle de la terre. C'est pour ca qu'ils apportent leurs proies à leur maitre. Ce n'est pas une offrande. C'est une mise en garde."

"- Tony…." Gronda Pepper en levant les yeux au ciel. "Cesse de dire des âneries et signe ces documents s'il te plait."

Le milliardaire eut un grand sourire satisfait qui s'élargit plus encore lorsque Clint réalisa que quelqu'un, probablement petit, poilu et aux yeux verts lui avait piqué le reste de sandwich au thon qu'il avait posé près de lui moins d'une demi-minute plus tôt.

"- LOKIIII !"

Le chaton passa un museau couvert de miettes de sous le canapé puis retourna se cacher pour finir sa prise.

"- LOKI !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Nat ?"

"- Ce poison m'a encore piqué des affaires."

"- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas Tony ?" Hasarda Clint.

"- Voyons moineau, qu'est-ce que je ferais des sous-vêtements de Mademoiselle Romanov ?"

"- …. Je n'ai pas spécifié que c'était des sous-vêtements." Gronda sourdement l'assassin.

Tony se leva d'un bond.

"- Heu… C'était sous-entendu ? Bon, moi j'ai du boulot. A plus tard !" Et le milliardaire fila comme le vent jusqu'à son atelier.

Loki l'y rejoint une petite demi-heure plus tard, un bout de tissu en dentelle dans le bec.

Tony troqua le sous-tiff contre une souris à la valériane.

Non qu'il soit un gros pervers (enfin, pas que, simplement, comment voulait-on qu'il prépare des combinaisons protectrices pour sa famille si personne ne le laissait venir prendre des mesures ? Flute à la fin ! Sa réputation travaillait contre les Avengers eux-mêmes.

Quand il avait réalisé que Loki piquait des trucs à tout le monde pour se faire des nids confortables un peu partout (et qui sentait bon, s'il vous plait, donc il ne piquait que du linge propre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente trop le chat pour etre agréable, alors et seulement alors, les propriétaires retrouvaient comme par hasard leurs petites affaires au fin fond d'un tiroir) Tony avait commencé a les troquer contre des jouets, de la nourriture… Le marché noir de la chaussette et de la culotte était en pleine explosion dans la tour depuis quelques temps. Et les exigences de superchat étaient de pires en pires.  
Avant, un bout de saumon suffisaient. A présent, il ne descendait plus en dessus d'une souris à la valériane minimum. Et quand Loki était de mauvais poil, il griffait quand même Tony.  
La sale bête !

###################################

Loki avait enfin trouvé UN endroit sans caméra, assez grand pour qu'il puisse se dérouiller les jambes et où il ne risquait rien.

Visiblement, la piscine avait été construite mais l'étage n'avait jamais été terminé.  
Des câbles non alimentés pendaient partout, les trappes de la climatisation étaient béantes et le revêtement intérieur même pas installé.  
Tout ce qu'il fallait a un chaton pour se balade d'un étage a l'autre.  
Aussi, le soir, quand Steve était enfin endormis, Loki quittait sa place sur le lit de l'humain, miaulait doucement a la porte pour que JARVIS lui ouvre puis trottait doucement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

JARVIS ouvrait la porte, le faisait descendre de trois étages jusqu'au patio ou Loki allait se détendre un peu les pattes à gratter les fleurs, puis se faufilait dans une gaine d'aération pour descendre d'un étage encore.

Là, il reprenait immédiatement sa forme humanoïde.

Plus le temps passait et plus la transformation lui paraissait étrange.

A passer autant de temps dans sa peau féline, il avait de plus en plus de mal à assumer sa peau Asgardienne.

Il se surprenait parfois, alors qu'il était bipède, à renifler l'air comme son lui chat aurait pu le faire.  
Ça lui faisait… un peu peur…

Jusqu'où allait-il se perdre ? Il se forçait ainsi chaque soir s'il le pouvait à venir passer là le plus de temps possible sur ses pieds.

Oublier qui il était, se fondre dans son identité de chat, l'effrayait affreusement.

Même sous sa forme humanoïde, il pouvait presque sentir les poils attendre sous sa peau pour revenir. Il pouvait sentir ses moustaches prêtes à pousser, sa queue osciller doucement derrière lui.

C'était… Atroce..  
Sentir cette peau qui n'était pas la sienne et dans laquelle il se sentait mieux que dans la vraie…  
La vraie…  
Quelle vraie peau ?  
Même sa peau d'Aesir n'était pas sa vraie peau.

Comme il se perdait dans le chat, le jotun en lui s'était perdu dans l'Aesir.

Comme il désespérait de faire cohabiter le chat et le dieu, il n'avait pas réussi à faire cohabiter le jotun et l'ase.

Qu'était-il finalement ?

Un Asgardien ? Un Jotun ?

Un Chat ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Là, tout de suite, il aurait donné ses deux pattes… ses deux MAINS pour que Steve soit là à lui caresser la nuque ou lui gratouille le ventre, à le rassurer juste par la chaleur de ses immenses mains douces et apaisantes.  
Comme Thor l'avait fait des centaines de fois.  
Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Il se rua sans réfléchir sur la ventilation.

A peine eut-il effleuré le conduit qu'il reprit sa forme féline de sa propre volonté.

Il galopa de toute la force de ses pattes jusqu'à l'ascenseur ou il gratta frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que JARVIS le fasse remonter.

A peine la porte s'était-elle ouverte que Loki avait bondit vers la chambre de Steve.

Il n'eut besoin que de trois foulées pour sauter sur le matelas puis se faufiler presque sous le grand corps chaud et rassurant.

Dans un demi-sommeil, le soldat passa un bras lourd et apaisa autour de lui.

Loki se laissa étreindre gentiment.

Il avait peur…

Si peur…  
Qu'était-il finalement ?  
Qui était-il ?

#######################################

"- Alors ? Alors ?"

Le vétérinaire du SHIELD relu les analyses de Loki.

"- Alors rien. D'après toutes les analyses, ce chat pète la forme, monsieur Rogers."

Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Loki n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours, était mou, sans ressort… Lui qui faisait toutes sortes de bêtises (souvent avec l'aide silencieuse de JARVIS qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes) n'avait même plus piqué un sandwich au thon de Clint depuis des jours.

Tony avait écumé toutes les boites de sachets fraicheur de la planète dans l'espoir que l'une d'elle tenterait un peu le chat mais sans succès.

A peine Loki mordillait-il un peu quelques proies décongelées quand il avait un peu faim.

Même si cela horripilait Tony, il ne disait rien de tomber sur les cadavres sans tête de poussins ou de pintadeaux sur le sol.

Il les remettait juste dans la gamelle du chat avec une grimace.

"- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"- Je dirais qu'il déprime."

Steve ramassa Loki pour le prendre à cou, comme un enfant.

Un bras sous les fesses, il le tenait étroitement contre lui.

Loki avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du soldat et soupirait tristement de temps en temps.

Même ses souris à la valériane ne l'intéressaient plus.

"- Il est tout le temps enfermé avec vous dans la tour Stark n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est un gouttière. Il a gouté à la liberté. Peut-être devriez-vous le promener un peu en laisse de temps en temps à l'extérieur."

Steve hocha la tête.

"- On va essayer ça."

Désolé, il caressa longuement le dos du petit animal.

"- Si seulement tu pouvais me dire ce qui ne va pas, Loki…."

Le chaton enfoui son museau dans le cou de son maitre.

Si seulement il avait pu parler à quelqu'un de son mal-être….

Mais comment faire ?

Un chat ne parlait pas.

Un chat n'écrivait pas.

Un chat ne….

Mais il n'était pas un chat.  
Pas toujours en tout cas. Pas… encore ?

Et s'il ne pouvait pas parler à un humain… Lui écrire ? Il avait ses nuits après tout…

Steve continua à caresser le dos du petit animal jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui en ronronnant.

"- Rogers ? Vous avez finit avec le véto ?"

Steve hocha la tête.

Il suivit Fury jusqu'à la salle de briefing.

"- Thor ?"

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le dieu.

Les autres Avengers étaient déjà là.

"- Comment va Loki ?"

Thor redressa brutalement la tête.

Quoi ? Loki ?

Steve eut un sourire d'excuse pour Thor.

"- Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il déprime. Il faut qu'il sorte un peu plus.

"- On va lui trouver une copine." Promis Tony.

"- Loki, Ami Rogers?"

Steve montra le chaton endormit contre lui.

"- Ce petit père est venu se jeter dans nos jambes pour échapper à la mort. On l'a gardé."

"- Oui enfin… Mister Freeze l'a adopté surtout." Contra Tony.

"- Et comme il a le poil noir, les yeux verts et qu'il fait plein de bêtises ben… Loki s'est imposé comme nom idéal." S'excusa Bruce.

Thor s'était levé.

Son sourire était si infiniment triste qu'il serra le cœur de ses amis.

Tous savaient pour ce qui était arrivé au prince cadet. Ou tout au moins ce qu'il semblait lui être arrivé à première vue.

Loki releva une narine.

Il connaissait cette odeur.  
C'était une odeur rassurante, apaisante. Une odeur qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance.

Lentement, le petit chaton ouvrit un œil.

Le sorcier réalisa soudain qui était devant lui.

"- MIAOUUUU !"

Terrorisé, il sortit les griffes pour escalader l'épaule de Steve et bondir sur le sol.

Heureusement, la porte du bureau était fermée.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait fuir, le chaton se jeta dans les jambes de Fury, escalada son manteau en cuir puis se percha sur sa tête en crachant vers Thor, toute la fourrure ébouriffée.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit  
C'était instinctif.

"- ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !" Suppliait Fury sans oser bouger.

Les griffes sur chat lui faisaient déjà assez mal comme ça.

Stupéfait, Thor n'avait pas bougé.

Loki… Ses amis avaient appelés ce chat Loki…  
Ça lui faisait mal.  
Et pourtant, en même temps… Ça lui faisait du bien….

Il était sûr que Loki n'était pas mort. Mais… Même s'il l'était, il n'était pas le seul à se souvenir de son frère.  
Et rien que ça apaisait un peu sa douleur.

Par contre celle de Fury…  
Steve du détacher une griffe après l'autre.

Heureusement pour le soldat, le sérum était déjà en train de refermer ses propres plaies.

Une fois calmé, Loki se bouina en ronronnant contre son maitre pour demander pardon.

Il était désolé de lui avoir fait mal.

Par contre, si Thor pouvait s'éloigner… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de cracher.

Le dieu félin ne réalisait même pas qu'il n'aurait jamais agi comme ça avant. C'était son instinct de chat qui le faisait agir ainsi avec Steve.

Il se l'était approprié à présent.

#################################

Le chaton était caché derrière le meuble télé.

Thor ne voyait rien de l'animal à part ses yeux verts qui ne le quittaient pas.

"- Je crois que ce petit animal ne m'aime pas beaucoup, ami Rogers." Se désola le prince.

"- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Thor. Nous il nous connaît depuis plusieurs semaines et tu arrives soudain sur son territoire. Il va s'habituer."

Thor soupira tristement.

Ce chaton réagissait avec lui comme Loki avait agi avec lui les derniers temps : il le fuyait, ne supportait pas son contact….

Loki se sortit de derrière le meuble presque en rampant.

Dès qu'il eut passé devant Thor, il fila comme le vent jusqu'à l'embrassure de la porte derrière laquelle il se cacha pour surveiller encore le prince.

"- Il va s'y faire…."

Loki se mit à ronronner lorsque Tony lui gratouilla le dos au passage en apportant les pizzas.

Le prince suivit le milliardaire sans réfléchir.

Il adorait les pizzas !

Steve coupa un peu de sa part aux fruits de mer.

"- Tient Thor. Donne en a Loki. Il adore ça. Je suis sûr que tu vas te faire un copain comme ça."

Thor obéit.

Il descendit lentement le bout de nourriture à hauteur du petit chat puis le garda à la main jusqu'à ce qu'un Loki à la babine frémissante vienne timidement prendre le morceau entre ses doigts.

Immédiatement, le chaton fila se cacher sous le canapé pour le manger.

Mais il ronronnait.

######################################

Loki tremblait de tous ses membres dans la salle de bain de Steve.

Il allait se perdre.

Il était en train de se perdre.

Ses réactions étaient de moins en moins normales.

Pendant un moment, dans la soirée, il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus été qu'animal.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir !

Thor lui avait tendu la nourriture et… et plus rien jusqu'à ce que Steve le ramène dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Loki se perdait.

Le chat prenait le contrôle.

Avec un sanglot, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas disparaître !

Odin lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il l'attendait.

Etait-il honnête ou bien était-ce une méthode facile pour se débarrasser de lui ?

Loki attrapa un savon qu'il jeta de rage contre le mur.

A peine l'objet avait-il quitté sa main qu'il regrettait déjà.

"- NON !"

Le savon s'immobilisa en l'air à la grande surprise du sorcier puis tomba mollement sur le sol.

"- Comment…."

"- Loki ?"

Le chaton se retrouva au sol juste avant que Steve n'entre dans la salle de bain.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Loki tapa doucement le savon de la patte.

"- Ho, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?"

Steve reposa le savon à sa place avant de prendre le chaton dans ses bras.

Loki frotta sa joue contre celle de l'humain.

C'était ce que le prince aimait chez cet homme et qui avait toujours fait défaut à Thor bien qu'ils se ressemblent autrement pour énormément de chose.

Steve connaissait la douleur. Et Steve pensait toujours aux autres avant lui-même.

Une fois de plus, il le montrait en s'inquiétant pour son chaton qui aurait pu se blesser en glissant sur le savon plutôt que de le gronder parce qu'il troublait son sommeil en jouant dans la salle de bain.

Steve le reposa sur le sol carrelé.

"- Je suis fatigué, boule de poils. Tu crois que tu peux éviter de faire trop de bruits cette nuit ?"

Loki sauta dans la panière à linges sales en ronronnant puis s'y installa, bien au chaud sous un t-shirt.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Et pas de bruit, d'accord ? Chut."

Loki regarda l'humain partir de la salle de bain.

Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Steve se soit rendormit puis quitta la panière.

Aussitôt, sa forme changea à nouveau.

L'esprit du sorcier était bien plus focalisé soudain  
C'était de la magie.  
Sa magie.

Une magie qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis très très longtemps depuis qu'il maitrisait la téléportation.

Pourquoi déplacer quelque chose par la pensée quand on pouvait simplement la téléporter ?

Il avait su faire ça quand il était encore dans son berceau et qu'il voulait son biberon ou son doudou lapin.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol pour se livrer à un petit inventaire intérieur, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son retour sur Midgar.  
Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il resta immobile un long moment.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se testa.

Bien… Il pouvait téléporter des objets légers, en déplacer de plus lourds par la pensée et guérir des plaies légères. C'était tout.  
Mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Loki eut un sourire satisfait pour lui-même.

Il se sentait plus lui-même que depuis longtemps.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse à végéter encore et à risquer de se perdre dans sa peau poilue.

Il était Loki, Prince d'Asgard.

Il était aussi Loki le chat.

Mais plus jamais le second ne supplanterait le premier.

Steve lui avait donné son vrai nom sans le vouloir.

Il était donc plus que temps que Loki, Dieu des Mensonges, revienne aux affaires.

Il téléporta donc du papier et un crayon dans ses mains puis se mit à écrire.

Lorsque Loki le chat retourna se coucher sur le lit de l'Avengers, deux feuilles pliées reposaient sur la table de nuit.

Une au nom de Thor et l'autre pour Steve.

Loki roula sur le dos et s'étira.

Dans la première, il demandait juste pardon à Thor et l'assurait de sa bonne santé.

Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Thor le pensait possiblement défunté.

Odin pouvait être un connard mais quand même !

Quant à la lettre pour Steve… Elle était juste… Une demande de contact épistolaire. Une demande d'aide.

Juste de pouvoir écrire à quelqu'un qui peut-être, accepterait de l'entendre sans juger avant de savoir la vérité.

Si Loki avait bien jugé Captain America, il renâclerait un peu, resterait en retrait, mais ne dirait pas non.

Il attendrait justement, histoire d'avoir de quoi juger.

Loki aimait vraiment Steve.

Il se tortilla sur la couette jusqu'à venir se rouler en boule au creux de son cou en ronronnant.

Presque immédiatement, le sommeil difficile du soldat s'apaisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore une fois, je suis trop gâtée ^^
> 
> Merci à MilleVisages pour son fanart de Lokitty visible ici : chatmizen images / illustrations_fanfics / hellokity / chatlokicouch . png
> 
> Comme d'hab, enlevez les espaces pour le voir.
> 
> Merci madame. Ce chaton est à croquer ^^

Steve avait posé les deux lettres sur la table de la cuisine en utilisant une pince a sucre pour ne pas les toucher.

Installé sur l'épaule du soldat, Loki boudait un peu mais comprenait.

JARVIS passait un scan serré sur les deux bouts de papier depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, les testant pour absolument tout et n'importe quoi.

Pour l'instant, l'IA n'avait rien trouvé.

"- Il semble que ces courriers soient totalement inoffensif." Prévint JARVIS.

A peine eut-il finit que Thor se jetait sur le sien. Le prince sortit immédiatement sur la terrasse, s'assit sur le béton dans un coin pour lire tranquillement.

Loki le regarda faire avec un rien de tristesse.

Sa disparition avait blessé son frère à ce point ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Le jeune prince en était à la fois touché et culpabilisait.

Un peu.  
C'était pour ça qu'il avait écrit à son frère.

Steve prit la sienne avec plus de lenteur.

Pourquoi diable Loki lui avait-il écrit ?

Il avait d'ailleurs fallut que Thor assure qu'il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de son frère.

Les autres Avengers attendaient, la narine frémissante, de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir la lettre reçue par le Captain.

Un peu agacé par leur évidente curiosité, Steve fit comme Thor.

Il prit son chat d'un côté, la lettre de l'autre, puis emporta le tout dans sa chambre pour lire au calme.

Le grognement de ses amis le fit sourire.

"- Commères !"

###################################

Thor n'osait pas déplier la feuille.

C'était bien l'écriture de Loki.

Il le savait.

Il sentait aussi sa magie dessus.

Une odeur infime, délicate, discrète qu'il avait toujours adorée.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment une odeur, presque une sensation, une impression.

C'était quelque chose tout en ne l'étant pas.

C'était…. Très Loki finalement.

Un mensonge qui devenait vérité. Une certitude qui s'étiolait tout en restant elle-même.

Thor finit par ouvrir la feuille.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus.

Juste quelques lignes.

Mais quelques lignes qui valaient tout l'or de l'univers pour le prince.

Je vais bien.

Pardon

Je t'aime

Loki

Ce n'étaient que quelques mots, mais c'était plus que n'en avait espéré Thor.

Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, le prince bondit sur ses pieds.

Il relu plusieurs fois les quelques mots puis replia la lettre pour rejoindre ses amis.

"- Thor ? Tout va bien ?"

"- Oui Homme de Métal ! Tout va même mieux que bien !"

Et sans rien dire de plus, il attrapa Natasha par la taille pour l'entraîner dans une ronde effrénée autours de la pièce avant de la rendre à Clint après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Heureux comme un gosse, le prince descendit à la salle de sport.

Il avait besoin de ses dérouiller les muscles.

Un peu échevelée, Natasha eut besoin d'une seconde pour se remettre.

"- Wahou. Ben je sais pas ce qu'il y avait là dedans, mais ça lui a fait de l'effet !" S'amusa Tony. "JARVIS, y avait quoi ?"

"- Je ne peux pas vous dire monsieur. Je ne connais pas l'écriture d'Asgard."

"- Ha… Flûte…. Ben restera toujours Mister Freeze à titiller pour savoir alors.

Mais qui prendrait le risque ?

##################################

Steve avait posé la lettre sur son lit.

Pourquoi Loki lui écrivait-il ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

"- Qu'est ce que je devrais faire, Loki ? Lire la lettre de ton homonyme ou pas ?"

Le chaton se désintéressait visiblement de ce que lui racontait l'humain.

Il était rare qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

Steve avait depuis longtemps accepté que le chaton ait ses petites manières.

"- Tu as raison. C'est à moi de me débrouiller."

Il ébouriffa le poil de l'animal d'une main lourde.

Immédiatement, Loki roula sur le dos pour attraper la main entre ses quatre pattes pour la ronger gentiment avec une fausse férocité.

Steve joua avec le chaton quelques instants.

"- Allez, je ne vais pas avoir peur d'une lettre quand même !

Le capitaine prit la lettre puis la déplia.

L'écriture du dieu le charma immédiatement. Elle était bien formée, parfaitement maitrisée, enlevée mais sans fioriture, grande, lisible, structurée… Rien à voir avec les torchons que produisaient Thor. Voir le prince blond écrire était presque physiquement douloureux. Et encore ! A le voir écrire avec un bic, Steve n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Thor si Asgard utilisait encore la plume et l'encrier comme il en était persuadé.

Steve pouffa.

Loki leva le museau vers lui.

"- J'imaginais Thor en train d'écrire à la plume. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'imagine bien avec un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres, de l'encre partout, même sur la langue, des pâtés sur la feuille et une grande traînée bleue sur le front et dans les cheveux."

Le chaton éclata d'un rire d'hyène comme les chats seuls peuvent le faire. C'est à dire qu'il tomba sur le flanc, roula sur le dos en s'étirant, un ronron de moteur d'A380 dans la gorge.

Si Loki avait été bipède à cet instant là il serait en train de se tenir les côtés et de rouler sur le sol avec un rire hystérique.  
Thor avec des outils de calligraphie ?  
Ce n'était plus un appel à la catastrophe. C'était un cauchemar domestique.

"- Alors… Que me veut le dieu des mensonges…."

Steve se mit à lire lentement la lettre.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le dieu du chaos lui ai déposé du courrier.  
A mesure qu'il lisait, les sourcils du soldat montèrent de plus en plus sur son front.

Il lut les trois pages une fois, une seconde, une troisième puis reposa le courrier.

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il venait de lire.

Loki lui demandait son aide.

Loki lui demandait humblement d'accepter de l'écouter.

Loki lui demandait…. Une chance….

Pourquoi lui ?

Thor aurait plus de chance de le pardonner que lui ! Mais….

Lui ne connaissait finalement rien de Loki. A part les trois jours où ils s'étaient entre déchirés, Steve ne savait rien de Loki.

Loki ne l'avait pas prit sous son contrôle.

Loki ne l'avait pas jeté par la fenêtre.

Loki n'avait pas utilisé ses propres peurs sur son esprit.

Loki n'avait pas été réduit à une crêpe sur le sol par sa faute après l'avoir traité de monstre.

Loki n'avait pas le passé d'une vie avec lui….

Si Loki voulait avoir un regard aussi vierge que possible sur lui, il était, des six Avengers, le seul choix possible.

Est-ce que lui, Steve Rogers, Captain America, aurait la force de caractère de rester ouvert et d'écouter ? Le voulait-il simplement ?

Si c'était pour que Loki se trouve simplement des excuses, il n'en était pas question.

Pourtant, Steve n'était pas dénué de curiosité.

D'après ce que Thor avait dit de son frère, Loki avait été un enfant timide et solitaire, un adolescent à fleur de peau et un jeune homme tendre, affectueux et extrêmement joueur.

Ce n'était pas rationnel.  
Personne ne changeait autant.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour changer autant Loki ?

Même si Loki n'avait pas d'excuse, peut-être avait-il des circonstances atténuantes. Et s'il en avait….

Steve ne pouvait qu'apprécier que Loki fasse le premier pas.

Si Loki était sincère, ce dont on pouvait douter avec le Dieu des Mensonges, alors Steve devait reconnaître ce que ce premier pas avait du coûter au dieu.

Est ce que Steve Rogers aurait le cran d'accepter cette timide demande ?

Steve tendit le bras pour caresser la tête de son chat.

"- Tout voyage commence par un premier pas après tout. Erskine m'a aidé à faire le mien. Qui suis-je pour tirer une balle dans le genou de quelqu'un qui s'y risque à son tour ? Hein chaton ?"

Loki fixait le soldat avec intensité.

Steve alla s'asseoir à sa petite table. Il prit une feuille, un stylo, une enveloppe puis commença à écrire.

Une première feuille froissée ne tarda pas à tomber par terre, puis une seconde.

Loki ne tarda pas on plus à se lasser de jouer avec les boules de papier, une fois la première heure écoulée. Alors seulement le chaton sauta sur la table, se coucha près de Steve puis se mit à ronronner.

Il fallut presque la journée entière pour que Steve parvienne à une réponse qui le satisfaisait.

Histoire de se rassurer lui même, il la lut à haute voix à Loki.

Si son corps n'avait pas été félin, le prince était sur qu'il aurait fondu en larmes.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi généreux après ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Lorsqu'il avait écrit la lettre, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Steve accepterait de simplement la LIRE. Alors y répondre ? Et lui donner une chance ?

C'était plus que ce que son cœur blessé ne pouvait supporter

Il sauta sur les genoux de Steve pour se cacher dans son giron.

La grande main chaude se posa sur son échine pour le consoler.

##################################

Tony était fier de lui.

Ho comme il était fier !

Il s'était galéré comme un vieux chien mais il avait réussit.

Fier comme un paon qu'on aurait appelé Artaban, il finit la dernière soudure puis sauta de son siège.

"- JARVIS ! Convoque tout le monde dans le salon veux-tu ?"

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Et quand je dis tout le monde, je veux aussi ton fiancé."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Ouai, ton "partner in crime"

"- …. Monsieur ?" Cette fois le ton de l'IA impliquait clairement que JARVIS était sur que Tony avait définitivement coulé une bielle.

"- Loki, processeur en mousse !"

JARVIS ne lui fit même pas la grâce de répondre mais invita toute la famille étrange et tordue qui ressemblait de plus en plus à la famille Adams.

"- Tout le monde vous attends, monsieur Gomez."

"- ….. JARVIS, arrête avec la pop-culture. Ca ne te réussit pas."

"- Alors cessez d'insulter mon intelligence monsieur."

Tony eut un sourire immense.

"- Arrete de bouder Pugsley…"

"- MONSIEUR !"

"- Ne m'appelle pas Gomez alors."

L'ascenseur descendit brutalement de deux étages avant de remonter.

"- JARVIS !"

L'IA ne répondit même pas, vexé comme un rat.

Hilare, Tony eut un sourire tendre pour l'IA.

JARVIS était son fils pour tout ce qui comptait

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Tony en bondit

"- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !"

"- Tony… Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?" Se plaignit Clint.

"- Heu… non ?"

"- Il est trois heures du matin, monsieur."

"- Ha…. Oups ?"

Un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire, Tony sauta soudain sur la table basse.

"- Mes amis ! Puisque vous êtes tous là…"

"- parce que tu nous a fait réveiller à point d'heure." Râla Clint, son t-shirt bourriquet sur le dos.

"- Silence moineau, c'est important.

"- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important qu'un bonne nuit de sommeil ?" Ronchonna Bruce, les lunettes de travers.

"- CECI !" Et Tony produit devant leurs yeux qui auraient du être ébahi mais n'étaient qu'endormit "Et ma dernière invention…. TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Les Avengers restèrent immobiles, sans vraiment comprendre.

"- Heu… C'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Un bracelet avec un mini bouclier "captain" ?"

"- Vous êtes des idiots." Sourit Stark.

Il préleva Loki des bras de Steve.

Le prince se laissa faire, quand même perplexe.

Tony attacha le collier de cuir rouge autour de son cou.

"- Et comme ça ?"

"- Ho c'est trop mignon !" Couina Natasha. "Désolée…" Elle se força à reprendre contenance.

Loki loucha sur le collier et le médaillon en forme de bouclier.

Le tout était incroyablement léger.

"- Le collier est un maillage de vibranium recouvert de cuir. Quand au médaillon, c'est également du vibranium."

Trouvé, Steve hésita.

"- Mais… je croyais que tout le vibranium jamais trouvé était dans mon bouclier."

"- De fait !" confirma le scientifique, de plus en plus fier de lui.

"- Mais alors…"

"- Alors, mon cher Steve, comme j'ai réussit à en synthétisé pour le cœur de mon Ark, j'en ai fabriqué d'autre pour notre boule de poil adoré."

Les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

Le moindre gramme de vibranium coûtait une fortune à synthétiser ! Et encore le collier et la médaille, il devait bien y en avoir 150 gr ! Voir plus !

"- Tony….."

"- La médaille est gravé à son nom avec l'adresse et le téléphone de la tour au cas où. Il y a également une puce GPS dans le collier comme ça même si loklok se perd, nous pourrons le retrouver facilement et la fréquence est dans les mémoires de JARVIS. Si quelque chose d'étrange arrivait, on serait prévenus immédiatement."

Loki n'en finissait pas de loucher sur son collier.  
C'était idiot parce qu'un collier était une marque de possession, d'exclavagisme presque, mais… Loki était FIER de son collier.

C'était la marque visible qu'il faisait partie d'une famille à présent.

Steve reprit le chaton dans ses bras.

Le collier était en cuir rouge, le médaillon avait été peint comme son bouclier.

Le tout tranchait affreusement sur la fourrure noire du prince félin.

"- Il est magnifique ! Merci Tony."

Très fier de lui, Stark ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'était sans doute idiot, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour SA famille.  
Sa famille à lui, tout seul.

Aussi bizarre et dysfonctionnelle pouvait-elle être.

#################################

Loki chaton avait prit dans sa gueule la lettre de Steve et celle de Thor.

Dès qu'il avait été sur que Steve dormait profondément, il avait quitté ses bras pour la salle de bain.  
C'était la troisième lettre que Steve lui écrivait et la sixième de Thor.  
Celles du Capitaine étaient courtes et presque… hésitantes.  
Celles de Thor, bien plus enthousiastes et… si tendres….

Loki les cachait dans la ventilation.

Il passait des heures chaque nuit à les relire au point de les connaître par cœur.

La première fois qu'il avait reprit forme humaine, il avait eut peur que son collier ne l'étrangle mais la magie étant ce qu'elle était, le collier s'était simplement élargit assez pour ne pas le gêner.

Si Loki avait eut accès a sa magie normalement, il se serait penché sur la question, mais là, il s'en fichait.

Assit sur le tapis de bain au pied de la baignoire où il avait passé près d'une heure à jouer au sous-marin avec Steve qui lui avait acheté un canard en plastique jaune qui faisait pouet, Loki patassait du bout des doigts sa peluche de chien, offerte par Clint.

Le chat en lui adorait faire sa sieste avec la peluche.  
Cela soulageait le tout petit garçon en lui qui n'avait jamais eut vraiment la chance de profiter d'assez de tendresse et de câlins.

C'était idiot et ridicule, mais le prince avait eut plus d'attention et d'affection en deux mois que dans toute sa vie jusque là.

Son père avait voulu qu'il rouvre son cœur au monde ? Il ne l'avait certainement pas rouvert à ses parents, mais Steve et les autres l'avaient gagnés avec certitude.

Ho bien sur, leur affection allait à Loki le chaton et n'irait jamais à Loki le monstre. Mais… c'était déjà ça non ?

Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de rester un chaton pour quelques décennies après tout ? Rien. Ce n'était pas comme si le temps avait une prise quelconque sur lui.

Enfin… un peu quand même. Il n'était plus le chaton du début. Il avait grandit et commençait même à s'éclater du devant. Ses pattes polydactyles ressemblaient de plus en plus à des raquettes à neige, ce qui, pour un chat-jotun, n'était pas si mal. Sa queue s'étoffait grandement, sa collerette prenait de superbes reflets charbonnés et son sous poils gris très légèrement plus clair que son top-coat donnait l'impression qu'il était encore plus touffu qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Par contre, avec son poil de plus en plus long, il commençait à avoir des bourles. Et ça, c'était pénible. Il avait beau passer des heures à se lécher et à bouffer du poil, il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Hum…. Il allait falloir qu'il aille se plaindre à Steve. Et puis il n'avait pas d'herbe à chat non plus et….

Loki retint un gémissement.

Il se sentait "bien" dans sa vie de chat.  
Trop bien  
Et paradoxalement, les lettres de Steve et Thor ne faisaient qu'augmenter son bien être de sa peau de chat.

Sous cette forme, il pouvait se permettre de se montrer câlin avec Thor. La grosse brute faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal quand il sautait sur ses genoux. Son frère n'avait jamais eut autant d'attention pour lui sous sa vraie forme.

Loki reprit la dernière lettre de son frère.

Elle était comme elles étaient toujours, avec une écriture maladroite, presque enfantine. Thor n'avait jamais aimé écrire. Dès qu'il avait sut, il avait déclaré qu'il détestait ça et évitait au maximum. Ca se voyait. Thor faisait des fautes de rune monstrueuse. Mais Loki avait depuis longtemps appris à déchiffrer l'orthographe de hamster mort de son frère. Quand à sa calligraphie… Elle aurait fait avoir des cauchemars à un illettré. Mais c'était comme ça que Loki aimait l'écriture de son frère justement. Le moindre sentiment était lisible dans ces runes tordues, tremblantes et penchées.

Il y avait presque plus à lire là que dans les mots eux même.

Les lettres de Thor étaient comme le prince. Elles sautaient d'une idée à l'autre, elles revenaient, repartaient, un peu comme un chiot devant un papillon. Mais toujours, toujours, elle exsudait d'une seule chose. Thor aimait son petit frère, avait besoin de lui, lui pardonnait tout et voulait juste qu'il soit heureux.

Petit à petit, Loki tentait de faire comprendre dans ses propres lettres à son frère tout ce qui l'avait conduit au bord de la folie.

Au début, Loki avait cru que Thor ne comprenait pas, ou pire, s'en fichait. A mesure que les lettres se suivaient, pourtant, le jotun réalisait que Thor comprenait.

Il avait juste besoin de temps, aussi bien pour comprendre que pour analyser ses propres sentiments.

Et ses souvenirs.

Thor faisait un effort remarquable pour se placer pour une fois à la place de Loki et voir par ses yeux.

C'était dur pour le prince, Loki en prenait conscience. Pour l'aider, il prenait donc le temps de détailler les souvenirs dont Thor lui parlait, de les expliciter de son point de vue aussi précisément que possible.

Les deux princes avaient compris qu'ils faisaient là un travail qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu faire face à face.

Là, ils ne pouvaient que sacrifier à l'introspection. Face à face, ils se seraient encore sautés à la gorge.

Les lettres de Steve étaient bien différentes.

Il n'y avait que peu de souvenir dedans. Juste et uniquement ceux que Steve demandait explicitement pour comprendre un peu plus le prince.

La première lettre avait été relativement courte par rapport à celle de Loki.  
La seconde un peu plus longue.

La troisième dépassait les deux pages.

Elle était encore assez distante mais Loki savait que Steve faisait un énorme effort pour accepter ce qu'écrivait Loki avec sereinement et équitablement que possible.

Après tout, Loki était là quand Steve les écrivait. Et Steve parlait à voix haute. Il lisait chaque phrase, l'analysait longuement avant de la coucher sur le papier.

Steve avait discuté avec Thor pour acquérir très rapidement la certitude que Loki était capable de tordre n'importe quoi pour y voir une agression, même si c'était un simple "bonjour". Alors Steve déployait des trésors de diplomatie.

Plus que les lettres elles-mêmes, c'était le mal que Rogers mettait à les écrire qui faisait du bien à Loki.

Alors petit à petit, il s'ouvrait dans ses lettres.  
C'était pour ça qu'il était en train de couvrir des feuilles et des feuilles d'écriture, a genoux sur le carrelage. Il y racontait avec autant de détachement que possible le temps qu'il avait passé avec les chitauris sans réaliser que ce qu'il taisait était encore plus significatif que ce qu'il écrivait. Steve n'était pas idiot. Il lisait entre les lignes aussi bien que n'importe qui. Et sans doute mieux que beaucoup d'autres.

Ni Thor ni Steve n'avaient jusque là acceptés de dire ce que Loki leur écrivait.

Les deux hommes avaient la même démarche.

Si Loki tentait de faire le premier pas, ils lui devaient de respecter sa confiance.  
Si Loki voulait que d'autres sachent, il les contacterait directement. Pour l'instant, ils la bouclaient.

Le jeune prince avait parfaitement conscience que sa conciliation envers son frère et Steve, sa tentative même venait de ses manières de chat.

Le "vrai" Loki n'aurait jamais tenté sa chance ainsi. Ou s'il l'avait fait, il l'aurait fait dans l'espoir de gagner quelque chose. Pas "pour de vrai"

Pas comme là….

##################################

"- Captain America, S'il vous plait ! Une photo."

"- Par ici Captain…"

"- Un sourire s'il vous plait !"

"- Ici ! Ici !"

Steve retint un soupir agacé.  
Comme à chaque sortie pour défaire un vilain ou un autre, les journalistes étaient là, comme des vautours, prêt à prendre la moindre photo et surtout à attendre la plus infime boulette.

Comme toujours, à présent qu'ils étaient épuisés, blessés et qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'aller prendre un bain et dormir, les journalistes leurs sautaient sur le poil pour avoir encore plus de croustillant.  
En général, c'était Tony qui les géraient.  
Cette fois, le visage d'un gris de cendre, l'ingénieur s'appuyait lourdement sur Steve pour avancer.

Leur ennemi avait utilisé une sorcellerie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sur eux. Le sort qu'il avait lancé les avaient tous désorienté pendant le combat mais avec eut plus d'impact sur Tony. Son Ark s'était mit à clignoter au point que son armure avait été inutile. Pire, le pauvre milliardaire ne savait pas d'une seconde sur l'autre si le générateur n'allait pas s'arrêter et… le tuer…

L'angoisse avait été palpable pendant tout le combat au point que si en général, les Avengers combattaient pour appréhender l'adversaire, ils s'étaient cette fois battus pour tuer. Ils n'avaient pas voulu risquer la vie de leur ami.

Enfin, lorsque leur proie du jour avait été abattue, le sort avait disparu.

Tony en tremblait encore.

Il avait faillit mourir à de nombreuses reprises, mais ça n'avait jamais été sa distraction préférée !

"- Pas de commentaire." Répétait encore en encore Steve en aidant Tony à gagner le quinjet.

Un journaliste un peu trop empressé attrapa Tony par le bras.

"- Monsieur Stark ! Un mot !"

Tony n'avait même pas la force de protester.

Avant que Steve ou un agent ai pu dégager le milliardaire, une boule noire furieuse avait dévalé la rampe du quinjet pour sauter sur le journaliste.

Toutes griffes et tous crocs dehors, Loki escalada le photographe pour l'attaquer confortablement.

Il fallut trois agents pour que la boule de poils concède à lâcher l'agresseur de l'un de ses deux pattes.

Loki était intérieurement honteux.

Il avait attaqué sans réfléchir parce qu'un odieux bipède s'en prenait à ses affaires.

Fallait qu'il se maîtrise un peu mieux là !

Et pourtant… Qu'est ce qu'il était fier de lui !

Sur l'épaule de Coulson, encore très occupé à cracher, le poil hérissé, il toisa le journaliste sans faire attention aux photos que prenaient les autres paparazzis.

Puis il sauta sur l'épaule de Steve où il s'assit, très fier avec son médaillon, et particulièrement protecteur de son équipe de super héros.

Lorsqu'un autre journaliste approcha un peu trop prêt, il se mit à gronder assez fort, les griffes sorties, pour faire reculer le type.

Non mais !

Malgré son épuisement, même Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les unes des journaux du soir.

Loki était officiellement la mascotte des Avengers.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait l'air classe sur la photo de première page, méprisant et hautain, protecteur et suspicieux…

Pour une crotte de 5 kg max, c'était quand même une belle réussite.

Pour une fois, Loki ne dormit pas avec Steve cette nuit là. Pas plus qu'il n'alla faire une expédition à la piscine ou dans la salle de bain.

Il dormit avec Tony.

Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Loki aurait tué pour avoir ses pouvoirs.  
S'il les avait eut, jamais Stark n'aurait été blessé ainsi.

Loki s'en voulait.

##################################

"- Heimdall ?"

"- Loki va très bien mon roi. Il… apprend vite…. Et Thor aussi."

"- Guérissent-ils au moins ?"

"- C'est long. Mais ils y parviennent."

"- Heimdall…."

"- Mon roi ?"

"- Je voudrais que tu envoies cette boite à Loki."

"- … A Loki ou à la tour Stark, mon roi."

"- A la tour Stark. Avec cette lettre pour Thor. Il saura quoi faire.

"- Bien mon roi."

Heimdall transféra la boite par le Bifrost.

A l'intérieur, il y avait Gungir.


	6. Chapter 6

"- VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?"

"- Frigga…."

"- VOUS AVEZ ENVOYE GUNGIR SUR MIDGARD ?

"- Frigga…."

"- QU'EST CE QU'IL VOUS EST ENCORE PASSE PAR LA TETE ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU ?"

"- FRIGGA !"

La reine jeta un regard noir à son époux.

"- Je l'ai envoyé à Loki. Pas a Midgard."

"- Expliquez. "

"- Pendant des millénaires je n'ai pas vu ce dont Loki était capable. Ma vue a toujours été occultée en partie par son géniteur. J'ai toujours vu en lui le fils de Laufey avant de voir Loki. Je n'ai pas comprit son geste quand il a tué Laufey et tenté de détruire Jotunheim. Je n'ai pas comprit sa douleur. Je n'y ai vu que les actions d'un enfant arrogant. Pas ceux d'un fils désespéré parce que son père était trop aveugle pour simplement "voir".

Frigga se calma quelque peu. Même si la prise de conscience d'Odin la ravissait, elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait envoyé Gungir.

"- Je veux que Loki se rappelle que je lui fais confiance et que j'attends qu'il rentre a la maison. Et qu'il est Régent d'Asgard. Thor n'est pas encore roi et Loki avait raison. Il est loin d'en avoir encore les capacités. Loki a prouvé qu'il était capable de régner alors même que son esprit et son cœur étaient troublés au-delà de la raison."

Frigga en resta les bras ballant.

"- Ne craignez-vous pas d'attirer la jalousie de Thor comme vous avez attiré celle de Loki ?"

"- Thor n'est pas idiot. Sa capacité à jalouser n'est pas la même que celle de Loki. De plus, je lui ai écrit exactement mes raisons. Il comprendra."

"- …. Odin… Sans vouloir être méchante avec notre ainé. Thor n'est pas d'une intelligence très vive. L'intelligence de Thor a toujours été Loki. Et vous le savez. C'est d'ailleurs même pour ça que vous agissez ainsi et que vous n'avez pas destitué Loki de son rôle de régent."

Odin soupira lourdement.

"- J'ai toujours voulu les voir conjointement sur le trône. Et vous le savez. Thor a le cœur qui manque à Loki et Loki le réalisme qui manque à Thor. A deux, ils seront le meilleur gouvernement qu'Asgard n'a jamais connu. Largement devant mon père. Ou moi. Il leur manque juste la sagesse des années. Midgar leur fait grand bien à tous les deux pour cela. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tu la survie de Loki à Thor. Il a besoin d'apprendre la douleur de l'absence."

"- Il l'a appris lorsque Loki est tombé du Bifrost."

"- Ce n'est pas la même chose et vous le savez. Là, il apprend le prix d'un choix politique. Peu importe qu'il m'en veuille pour cela. Il comprendra. Loki sait le prix de la politique depuis très longtemps lui. Il l'a appris lorsque je lui ai arraché Sleipnir et ses autres enfants. "

Odin avait toujours regretté son geste mais n'avait pas eu le choix à l'époque.

Frigga finit par soupira.

"- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites."

Odin attendit qu'elle soit sortie avant de répondre doucement.

"- Moi aussi."

####################################

"- … Tu veux dire que c'est le symbole de la royauté d'Asgard ?"

"- C'est exact, ami Fury."

"- Et que ton père l'envoi ICI pour que TU le donnes à Loki ?"

"- C'est encore exact."

"- …. Je croyais Loki mort ?"

"- Je l'ai cru aussi pendant deux mois avant de réaliser que je ne sentais pas son absence." Expliqua Thor, une main sur le cœur.

Assis sur l'épaule de Steve, Loki avait penché la tête sur le côté.

Sentir son absence ?

Il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce que son frère voulait dire. Lorsque le destructeur avait tué Thor, Loki avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine ce qui n'avait pas aidé sa stabilité émotionnelle du moment. Même le soulagement de le voir reprendre vie n'avait pas soulagé immédiatement la douleur et l'atroce sensation de perte.

Thor le sentait en lui comme lui le sentait et l'avait toujours sentit ?

Une boule de chaleur envahit le ventre du chaton qui se mit à ronronner doucement.

"- D'en avoir discuté avec Jane m'a fait réaliser que je savais que Loki était vivant quelque part. Et avec les lettres qu'il nous envoie…"

"- PARCE QU'IL VOUS ECRIT ?"'

"- A l'ami Rogers et moi en effet.

"- ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS PREVENU ?"

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi notre correspondance privée vous concerne." S'agaça Thor.

"- Que dis la lettre d'Odin ?" Coupa Steve avant que Fury ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"- Qu'il veut que je donne Gungir à mon frère lorsque je le verrai."

"- …Ça veut dire qu'il fait de ton père le futur roi ?"

Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Bien sûr que non, Ami Rogers. Loki EST roi d'Asgard. Il A été couronné."

Loki grommela silencieusement. Il n'avait été que Régent, c'est tout. Et ca lui avait suffit merci beaucoup

"- C'est aussi pour ça que personne ne peut lui reprocher ce qu'il a fait pendant son inter-règne à part Odin. Notre père, en lui confiant Gungir, marque ainsi qu'il ne lui reproche pas ses actions pendant qu'il était sur le trône."

"- Et pendant qu'il était sur Midgar ?" Fury fumait presque de rage.

"- C'est autre chose, Ami Fury. Si je connais assez père, je suis prêt à parier Mjolnir que Loki est actuellement en train d'expier ses fautes d'une façon ou d'une autre et que Gungir est la preuve absolue que Père lui fait totalement confiance pour nous revenir."

La tendresse et la certitude qui brillait dans les yeux du prince blond aurait fait pleurer Loki s'il avait été humain. La confiance de son abruti de frère était remarquable. Stupide, folle mais… Elle lui faisait tellement de bien…. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire…LUI faire, Thor avait encore confiance en lui et en sa capacité à changer ?

Crétin stupide.

"- Si ton frère pointe le bout de son nez…"

"- Attention à ce que vous allez dire." Prévint Stark avec un sourire de fauve. "Si je comprends bien ce que ça veut dire, c'est que Loki EST un roi et donc un personnage politique de premier plan que vous ne pouvez PAS vous amuser à tuer à vue ou à emprisonner comme ça au risque de causer un gros drame diplomatique."

Fury jeta un regard noir et lourd à Stark.

Thor en profita pour discrètement empocher la lettre d'Odin pour Loki. Il la glisserait dans sa prochaine lettre pour son frère et éviterait ainsi que quiconque la lise avant lui.

Thor avait toujours été très respectueux du secret des correspondances.

Loki se regarda faire, soulagé.

Il aurait sa lettre.

Le chaton sauta de l'épaule de Steve sur celle de Thor.

Le blond se figea.

C'était la première fois que le félin s'approchait de lui de son plein grès.  
Et plus encore qu'il se frottait contre sa joue en ronronnant.

D'un doigt timide, Thor lui caressa le crâne.

Le ronron du chaton gagna quelques décibels.

##################################

"- LOKIIIII !"

"- BRUCE ! ATTRAPE-LE !"

"- LOKI VIENS ICI !"

"- IL M'A MORDU LA FESSE ! CE PUTAIN DE CHAT M'A MORDU LA FESSE !"

Steve ne put se retenir de pouffer devant la tête absolument scandalisée de Fury.

"- JE LE TIENT !" Prévint Clint avant qu'il ne lâche un cri de douleur, la main labourée d'un coup de griffes.

"- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Finit par demander Steve lorsque le chaton sortit de sous le canapé comme une fusée pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras.

"- Il est assez âgé pour le faire stériliser." Informa Stark.

Loki cracha avec rage, la fourrure de son dos ébouriffée.

"- On en a déjà parlé, Tony."

"- Il va commencer à marquer son territoire. J'ai pas envie qu'il pisse partout, merci bien !"

Thor se gratta la tempe.

"- A Asgard…"

"- On est pas à Asgard, Point Break ! Et je veux pas avoir à passer mes journées à nettoyer derrière mini tigre !"

Steve souleva le chaton sous les pattes avant.

"- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à marquer ton territoire partout n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki se mit à ronronner. Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant si on pouvait éviter de menacer son service trois pièces….

"- Steve ! C'est un CHAT ! Tu peux pas le raisonner comme un humain !"

"- Voyons Tony. Tu as bien essayé de raisonner avec son homologue. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas essayer de raisonner la boule de poils ?"

Loki jeta un regard en coin au capitaine. Des fois, il se demandait si l'humain boosté aux stéroïdes magiques ne savait pas qui il était.

Stark finit par rendre les armes.

"- Très bien, mais s'il abime quoi que ce soit, c'est toi qui nettoie et qui remplace."

"- Pas de problème." Rassura Steve avant de frotter sa joue contre celle du petit félin qui posa ses pattes sur le haut du torse du soldat pour le patasser allègrement. "Tu es un bon chaton, hein ? Je peux te faire confiance ?"

Loki émit son miaulement si spécial que Stark désignait comme "mitter et mrouter" et non pas miauler.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Steve ? Je croyais que tu passais la journée en ville avec Mr Mythologie?"

Steve jeta un regard froid et courroucé à Clint.

"- Et bien il est fort heureux que je sois revenu avant que VOUS ne fassiez du mal à MON chat, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sortit de sa poche une petite laisse en cuir qu'il accrocha au collier de l'animal. "Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes."

Tony se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire remarquer que les deux blondinets ensembles, avec le chat dans les bras, était la plus hilarante pub pour la gay pride de ses quinze dernières années. Connaissant les deux zozos, ils ne comprendraient même pas la référence alors autant de rien dire. Il se contenta de les regarder partir avant de s'écrouler mort de rire sur le canapé.

Bien loin des considérations du milliardaire, les deux blondinets en questions, l'un avec un chaton de cinq kilo sur l'épaule et l'autre une barbe de trois jours sur le museau étaient parvenu au pied de la tour Stark. Comme d'habitude, Steve portait un simplement pantalon à la coupe basique avec une chemise à carreaux alors que Thor avait opté pour un jeans noir et un t-shirt moulant un poil trop petit.

"- Ca m'étonne que Tony ne nous ai pas demandé où nous allions."

"- L'ami Tony commence à nous faire confiance, ami Rogers."

"- Je crois surtout qu'il a eu une idée particulièrement étrange et qu'il était trop occupé par elle pour réaliser que nous allions sans chaperon dans le vaste monde.

"- Nous pouvons toujours requérir le concours du fils de Coul."

L'immortel et le super soldat s'entre-regardèrent un instant.

"- Naaaan…."

Et puis, ils avaient à discuter ensembles.

"- Que veux-tu savoir sur mon frère, ami Rogers ?"

"- Dans ses lettres, Loki a oblitéré plein de choses et passés d'autres sous silence. Finalement, il ne m'a écrit que sur des choses… Très innocentes et sans importances." Commença Steve sans vraiment savoir comment s'expliquer. "Thor… Dans ses lettres, j'ai fini par comprendre que les non-dits et les silences sont plus significatifs encore que ce qu'il écrit réellement. Il a écrit avoir des enfants mais a survolé leur existence comme si c'était sans importance. Il a noté avoir eu des épouses mais a également survolé la chose. Par contre, il a écrit cinq pages entières sur les manières de cours lors des banquets. Ce dont, pardonne-moi l'expression, je me cogne allègrement. Mais il a écrit ça comme si c'était de la dernière importance. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à sa…ses familles ? J'ai lu plusieurs ouvrages sur la mythologie nordique, mais je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment faire confiance à des mythes écrit par des vieux fous alcoolisés traduit depuis une trentaine de fois dans plein de langues…."

Thor soupira lourdement.

"- La vie de Loki n'a jamais été facile, ami Rogers… Loki a toujours détonné à Asgard. Par son physique, certes, mais plus encore par son caractère. Les Asgardiens sont tous plus ou moins coulés sur la même base. Nous aimons le combat, la bonne chair, le plaisir et les jeux. Loki… Loki est un homme d'esprit. C'est son plus grand drame. Bien avant son physique inférieur pour un Asgardien. Si tu venais à Asgard, tu entendrais des dizaines de guerriers se vanter qu'ils peuvent écraser mon frère. Mais dans les faits, mon père et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir le vaincre. Mais comme mon frère n'aime pas le combat aux armes, il n'a jamais vraiment prit le temps de faire rentrer dans la gorge de ces imbéciles leurs vantardises. J'ai bien essayé mais… Ca a fait plus de mal que de bien." Et la tristesse et le remord étaient évidents sur le visage du jeune prince.

Sur l'épaule de Steve, Loki écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça. Pour Thor, il était donc meilleur combattant que Tyr lui-même ?

"- Mon frère n'a pas la puissance au combat. Mais il à le génie du militaire. Ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je suis persuadé que mon frère saurait gagner une guerre de conquête avec une demie-pomme et un cure-dent."

Steve eut un sourire. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré non ?

Sur son épaule, le cerveau de Loki s'était immédiatement mit en branle. Oui tient ? Pourrait-il conquérir Midgar avec une demi-pomme et un cure-dent ? Hum… Ce n'était pas si dur. Il suffisait que…. Le chaton se reprit. Non mais il fallait qu'il arrête des fois. Méchant cerveau. Méchant, méchant !

"- Je n'exagère pas, Ami Rogers. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Loki qui avait ruiné mon couronnement… Je lui en ai voulu au début. Mais j'ai appris aussi depuis des millénaires à lui faire confiance. Si père me disait que je ne suis pas prêt pour être roi, je ne le croirais pas. Venant de Loki… Lui ne s'est pas contenté de me le dire. Il me l'a prouvé. J'ai toujours eut une totale confiance en jugements. Il m'est souvent arrivé de les balayer de la main parce que je suis arrogant. Mais Loki s'est toujours avéré avoir raison. Je t'explique cela pour essayer de te faire comprendre, ami Rogers. A Asgard, une bonne guerre vaut mieux qu'un bon traité. Pour Loki, une bonne dague dans le dos suivit d'un traité a toujours été préférable à une guerre. Loki déteste gaspiller des ressources. C'est également pour cela qu'il a pris sous son contrôle l'ami Barton et les autres. Sa magie était… est assez puissante pour qu'il ait pu ouvrir le portail juste avec elle et le tesseract. Il n'avait PAS besoin d'Eric Selvig ou de tout ce qu'il a fait. "

"- ….. Mais alors…."

"- Pourquoi? Je suis persuadé que mon frère voulait être arrêté. Il a voulu mourir en tombant du Bifrost….Pour un guerrier, le suicide est une honte. La mort au combat par contre…. Mon frère est un Jotun. Un géant des glaces. Et il l'a appris au pire moment et de la pire des manières. Mourir de la main des meilleurs guerriers de Midgar aurait été un honneur ! Contrairement à ce que disait le fils de coul, mon frère n'a pas manqué de conviction. Son but était simplement différent de celui que nous pensions… J'en suis persuadé…. A lire les lettres de mon frère…. Son cœur est brisé depuis longtemps, ami Rogers…."

"- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Il évite soigneusement certains sujets."

"- Ses enfants… Ses épouses… La première est morte et la seconde l'a abandonné en partant avec son cadet. Son ainé lui a été arraché par Odin, Héla a été jeté au Helheim comme reine de la mort, Jor' est sur Midgar depuis quasi sa naissance. Quand à Fenrir, il est enchainé à un endroit qu'Odin est le seul à connaître avec Tyr. Mon frère a appris très jeune à camoufler sa peine. Sleipnir lui a été arraché quand il était encore très, très jeune… Mon frère sait ce qu'est la douleur, ami Rogers. Et à ma grande honte, il a fallu que j'attende de la connaître à mon tour pour comprendre la sienne. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait se languir des monstres qu'il a engendrés. A présent, je comprends. "

Rogers prit Loki dans ses bras pour lui caresser gentiment le dos.

Le chaton se détendit contre lui.

Le prince avait le cœur en miette. Penser à ses enfants le torturait toujours.  
Son gentil Sleipnir, son fougueux Fenrir, son doux Jor, sa délicieuse Héla, son taquin Vali, son timide Narli….

"- Thor…. Tu as bien dit que l'un de ses enfants est sur terre ?"

"- C'est exact ami Rogers.

"- ….Et si l'un des but de Loki, au lieu de simplement mourir, avait été de libérer ses enfants ? Il a parlé d'asservir les humains. Mais jamais de détruire la planète. Tu as dit toi-même que lorsque tu te battais contre lui et que tu lui as fait réaliser la destruction que les Chitauris engendraient, il a paru sur le moment consterné…. S'il avait voulu trouver en la terre un asile pour sa famille ? Un endroit, qui, sous sa coupe, aurait protégé ses enfants ?"

Loki fixait le capitaine avec des yeux immenses.

Comment le soldat avait-il pu comprendre cela des quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangés ?

Steve lui caressa la tête d'une main automatique sans même regarder le chaton qui se rencognait étroitement contre lui.

#####################################

Loki s'était rencroquevillé dans le coin le plus éloigné possible de la cage de transport.

A chaque fois que la main d'un de ses geôliers passait la petite porte grillagée, il la griffait le plus profondément possible.

Enfin… Quand il parlait de ses geôliers, il aurait même du parler de ses geôlières !

Que des femmes !

Une douzaine de femelles hystérique qui l'avait enlevé pendant sa ballade au parc avec son capitaine !

Il avait entendu Stark parler de ces femelles. Le milliardaire appelait ça des "fangirls hystériques"

Et hystériques, elles l'étaient vraiment.  
Depuis qu'elles l'avaient capturés, il devait subir leurs piapiatage sans fin dans lesquels elles s'imaginaient recevoir bien "davantage" qu'une simple poignée de main de la part de son capitaine pour avoir retrouvé son chat. Chat qu'ELLES avaient capturés les sales petites gourgandines !

Loki réalisa soudain.

Son capitaine.

Steve Rogers était son capitaine.

Pour le chat autant que pour le dieu.

S'il avait été bipède à cet instant, il se serait mis à rougir comme une pucelle devant son premier coup de cœur adolescent.

Ce qu'il avait honte tout soudain !

Et pourtant….  
Mais ce n'était pas question.

La question, c'était que ces femelles l'avaient enlevée !

Heureusement, il avait toujours son collier.  
Elles avaient bien essayées de le lui retirer mais ses griffes et ses crocs étaient assez acérés pour les décourager rapidement.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que JARVIS les retrouve.

Surtout que ces débiles avaient été stupides pour appeler la Tour Stark et réclamer une rançon pour lui.

Une rançon.

Pour un peu, un petit nuage noir aurait presque pu apparaître au-dessus du crane du prince félin.

Une RANCON !

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était capturé contre rançon. A chaque fois, c'était Thor qui avait été pris pour cible. Lorsque Loki avait réalisé qu'ils étaient suivit, (ils n'étaient que des enfants puis des adolescents) et ce que cela allait forcément entrainer puisqu'ils étaient sans armes et sans escortes, il avait toujours éloigné Thor, voir l'avait une fois assommé, avant de prendre son apparence pour éloigner les kidnappeurs de son frère. A chaque fois ça lui avait valu des volées monstrueuses de la part des kidnappeurs déçut lorsqu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon prince, mais c'était sans importance.

Au moins avait-il toujours protégé son frère. Et les reproches d'Odin comme quoi "un vrai guerrier ne se laisse pas enlevé" lui était toujours passé à cinq milles mètres. Son frère avait été à l'abri. Le reste….

Loki avait toujours profondément aimé son ainé. Autant qu'il l'avait hait pour son aveuglement.

Les femelles en folie s'éloignèrent un peu.

Loki se rapprocha de la porte de la cage.

Est-ce qu'il arriverait à ouvrir le verrou sans pouce opposable ? Quoi qu'avec ses pattes aux doigts trop nombreux, on pouvait presque dire qu'il en avait et…

"- ON NE BOUGE PLUS !"

Des tirs de tasers firent se figer le prince jusqu'à ce qu'un visage connu s'abaisse à son niveau.

Coulson ouvrit la porte de la cage.

Loki sauta immédiatement sur le torse de l'agent pour venir se cacher dans sa veste.

Phil le laissa faire.

Ce chaton était toujours trop intelligent pour son bien.  
Tellement intelligent que l'agent ne se posait d'ailleurs plus la moindre question à son sujet depuis bien longtemps.

"- Steve était quasi catatonique lorsqu'il a réalisé que tu avais disparu, chaton." L'informa l'agent. "Et il a failli détruire un quinjet lorsque la demande de rançon est arrivée. Il va falloir éviter de lui faire des peurs comme ça hein?"

A l'abri et au chaud contre l'agent, Loki se contentait de ronronner sans fin.

Il leur avait fait confiance et ils étaient venus.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu le courage d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un ?

##########################################

Loki, assit en tailleur sur le tapis de bain de Steve faisait son inventaire intérieur.

Il avait pris cette habitude.

Petit à petit, pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas forcement, il retrouvait certains de ses pouvoirs.  
Après la télékinésie, la téléportation d'objet et les soins basics, il avait retrouvé sa télépathie (même s'il ne l'utilisait qu'avec ses enfants incapables de parler), son empathie (ca c'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle), sa maitrise des runes (super pratique sans doigts pour les tracer) et maintenant, sa capacité à se cloner.

Hum…

Pouvait-il se cloner sous forme bipède quand il était un chat ?

Il retourna s'allonger près de Steve.

Dans la salle de bain, il matérialisa un clone humanoïde.

Ça marchait !

Incapable de se retenir, il en matérialisa un dans la chambre de son frère.

Les yeux clos, au chaud contre Steve, le chaton se concentrait entièrement sur cet autre lui-même qui observait son imbécile de frère en train de dormir.

Comme d'habitude, Thor dormait en étoile de mer au milieu de son lit, sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte, en ronflant, un filet de salive au coin de la bouche.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Thor dormait toujours comme ça.

Gentiment, il remit le pied échappé de la couette au chaud, puis le bras paumé sur le sol qu'il replia sur le torse nu.  
Thor grommela un peu avant de rouler sur le flanc, un oreiller dans les bras.

Loki s'assit doucement près de son frère.

Les cheveux blonds de Thor lui chatouillaient le nez, suffisamment pour le faire se réveiller lentement.

Loki repoussa les cheveux puis les nattas lâchement.

Thor ne se réveilla même pas.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de la présence de son frère près de lui….

Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

C'était un geste qu'il n'avait pas eu pour lui depuis des siècles mais qui lui était revenu naturellement.

Son frère….

Son imbécile, son crétin de frère….

Loki se redressa puis se détourna. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis le clone s'évanouit dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Il ne vit jamais le regard bleu ni le sourire tendre de Thor pendant que le clone se désagrégeait.

Pas plus que le chaton ne vit un autre regard bleu, appartement à un soldat celui-là, fixé sur sa petite forme féline et qui ne s'étonna pas une seconde des infimes spires vertes qui couraient sur sa fourrure jusqu'à ce que le clone disparaisse.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve surveillait son chaton avec plus d'attention encore.

Il savait à présent qui il était.

Et il se taisait.

Pourquoi ? Loki était l'ennemi après tout non ?

Non ?

Non….

Les lettres continuaient à aller et venir. Et plus elles venaient, plus Steve était sur que le prince était juste un enfant au cœur brisé. Un petit garçon caché sous ses couches et des couches de masques et de barrières qu'il avait relevé autour de lui au cours des millénaires pour protéger ce qui restait de son cœur.

Alors Steve, en bon garçon qu'il avait toujours été, prenait plus de soin encore pour écrire ses lettres. Comme il prenait plus de soin encore à les lire a son chaton avant de les plier et de les laisser sur la table de nuit.

Plus le temps passait et plus Steve s'attachait au chaton… A Loki…

Il apprenait à découvrir l'individu davantage que Thor devait le connaître.

Petit à petit, Loki lui avouait des choses qu'il avait toujours tut à tous. Comme Steve s'ouvrait à son tour doucement.

Leurs lettres a chacun étaient de plus en plus longues même si celle de Steve était autant expliquées à l'oral qu'écrite.

Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter en détail ce qu'il écrivait. Il avait déjà raconté à Loki sa jeunesse de pauvre créature maladive, son désir d'être utile sans pouvoir rien faire puis Erskine.

A présent, les larmes aux yeux, il racontait la mort de Bucky… Son cher Bucky….

Avec les années et surtout, la compréhension du monde qu'il avait obtenu avec cet univers plus dévergondé et acceptant que soixante dix ans plus tôt, Steve avait finit par comprendre qu'il avait toujours eut une tendresse pour son meilleur ami. Et sans doute même plus qu'une tendresse.

Dans ses bras, Loki ronronnait à n'en plus pouvoir dans l'espoir de remonter un peu le moral de son capitaine.

Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer.

Le doux capitaine était fait pour sourire, pas pour pleurer.

Loki lécha doucement ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre n'est ce pas ?

Steve finit par ouvrir son nez dans la fourrure du chaton pour étouffer les lourds sanglots de détresse qui lui obstruaient la gorge.

Lorsque Bucky était mort, il n'avait pas eut le temps de le pleurer correctement. Il n'avait pas eut la possibilité de faire son deuil. Les évènements l'en avaient empêchés.  
Avec la mort de Bucky, c'était celle de Peggy et de tous ses amis qu'il pleurait. C'était les années perdues, les décennies disparues...

Une vie entière qui lui avait été volée…  
Et Loki continuait à ronronner, sans pouvoir faire plus, sans pouvoir soulager le soldat….

Sans réaliser, le chaton matérialisa un de ses clones.

Le doppelganger attira doucement le soldat dans ses bras. Steve enfoui son visage dans l'épaule du dieu, passa ses bras autours de sa taille et s'abandonna à son chagrin sans même s'étonner de quoi que ce soit.

Loki se roula en boule sur les genoux de Steve. Les yeux clos, il profitait via son clone de la chaleur de son capitaine entre ses bras, une sourde chaleur dans le ventre.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était utile à son capitaine.

Enfin, Steve s'endormit contre lui.

Le clone le garda encore dans ses bras un moment puis l'allongea sur le lit avant de disparaître.

Loki s'installa au creux de son cou.

Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de question au matin mais n'y croyait pas trop

Incapable de dormir, le dieu reste les yeux ouverts, brûlés par la fatigue, à veiller le sommeil de l'Avenger.

#################################

L'agent Coulson avait eut une longue discussion avec Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire avait visiblement hésité à venir lui parler.

A présent, l'agent comprenait pourquoi.

Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment surprit de ce qu'il avait vu sur les bandes de surveillance.

Loki…

Loki dans la chambre de son frère.  
Loki dans celle de Steve.

Loki qui prenait Steve dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer contre lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la présence de Loki qui avait inquiété le milliardaire. C'était les larmes du soldat.

Même s'il le cachait de son mieux, Tony Stark était très protecteur avec sa famille.

"- Loki me semble avoir les choses en mains, Stark. Que voulez vous que je fasse ?"

"- …. Coulson…."

"- Voyez le positif, Stark. Loki aide Steve et Steve aide Loki. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que le pire super vilain du monde se tient tranquille et qu'il tente d'une façon ou d'une autre de se réhabiliter. Nous en avons également la preuve grâce à la présence de Gungir, envoyé par Odin lui même."

Tony jeta un regard lourd à Coulson.

"- Agent… Cessez de faire l'idiot."

"- Je prépare ma défense face à Fury quand il me demandera pourquoi je n'ai rien dit de la présence de Loki dans la tour des Avengers."

Stark soupira.

"- Vous n'allez rien faire ?"

"- Cela fait visiblement un moment que ça dure et c'est la suite logique à l'échange épistolaire. Laissons leur une chance, Stark. Tant que Loki ne cause aucun dégât, laissons-lui une chance."

"- C'est… Généreux…Surtout après ce qu'il vous a fait"

"- Je peux l'être. Demandez à Natasha ou Clint."

Stark hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre l'agent et les deux jeunes gens mais savait qu'ils lui devaient la vie. Ils auraient du être des victimes du SHIELD mais avait finit par être recruté par lui… Ou par Coulson ?

"- J'ai une grande habitude des secondes chances." Sourit l'agent. "Laissons faire…."

Et puis… Que ne ferait-il pas pour Steve ? Il n'était pas "LE" Fanboy ultime du capitaine pour rien après tout.

Sa mère avait passé toute son enfance à lui raconter à quel point le capitaine était merveilleux et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

A présent, comme sa mère, Peggy Carter épouse Coulson, avait prit soin de Steve Rogers, c'était à lui de s'occuper de du super soldat. Sa mère avait raison. Il était aussi puissant que fragile.

Et si s'occuper du Capitaine signifiait laisser le frère maléfique de Thor venir lui faire des câlins….ou ronronner dans son giron et bien… A dieu va…

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il savait que quelque chose lui échappait et n'aimait pas ça. Lui n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre le chat et le dieu. Ou plutôt, son esprit refusait de le laisser faire le rapprochement. Comme les autres en étaient incapables. A part Coulson et Steve.

Tony soupira lourdement.

"- Tant que personne n'est blessé…"

"- Dites vous que ça ennuiera Fury, Stark."

"- …. En fait, vous êtes encore pire que moi mais vous le cachez bien, hein."

Coulson eut soudain un sourire que n'aurait pas renié Loki dans ses pires moments.

"- Voyons, Stark. Depuis le temps, je pensais vraiment que vous me connaissiez."

########################################

Loki avait prit l'habitude d'accompagner ses Avengers en opération.

Pendant le trajet, il restait assit sur l'épaule de Steve puis sautait sur celle de Coulson lorsque son capitaine partait combattre.

Coulson avait prit l'habitude de porter une épaulière en cuir sous sa veste dans ces cas là.

Au fur et à mesure des combats et de blessures que prenaient les Avengers, les griffes du chaton qui n'était plus si chaton que ça (après tout, il avait passé les six mois) s'enfonçaient progressivement et de plus en plus profondément dans le cuir.

La peau de l'agent avait assez souffert avant qu'il n'investisse.

Loki se dressa soudain en crachant.

La queue ébouriffée, l'échine en révolution, les oreilles couchées en arrière, Loki était prêt à attaquer si seulement il trouvait une victime.

Steve venait d'être jeté à terre et seule la présence miraculeuse d'Iron Man l'avait sauvé d'une chute sans doute mortelle du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se battaient.

Phil posa une main sur l'échine du chat.

"- Du calme… Ils savent ce qu'ils font."

Le chat lui répondit d'un miaulement piteux avant de sauter sur le bureau pour s'asseoir devant l'écran.

Fury ne quittait pas l'animal du regard.

"- Ce chat est trop intelligent pour son bien."

"- Les coons le sont toujours. Et ils sont toujours extrêmement protecteur et possessifs avec leur maître."

Loki bondit sur ses pattes une fois de plus, encore une fois tout ébouriffé de partout lorsque Thor s'écrasa contre un mur.

Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient !

"- Directeur !"

Fury sortit du bureau avec un grognement. Le Conseil l'attendait.

Loki et Coulson le regardèrent partir avant de ses réintéresser au combat contre Doom.

Lorsque Steve lâcha un cri de douleur lorsqu'un Doombot lui arracha son bouclier, Loki n'y tint plus.

Un de ses clones se matérialisa près de Steve. Il l'attrapa au vol pour qu'il ne se crashe pas contre le mur, puis leva son sceptre. Une bouffée de magie pure détruisit le Doombot.  
Ecumant presque de rage, Loki détruisit un à un chaque robot par sa pure énergie.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.  
Ses sorts étaient tous bloqués. Pour se défendre, il n'avait que son énergie personnelle dans sa forme la plus basique.

"- MON FRERE !"

Le clone tourna la tête vers Thor qui arrivait vers lui en courant, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Le clone recula de deux pas, la crainte et l'hésitation évidente sur son visage. Puis la forme magique se mit à trembler avant de disparaître.

Thor se figea.

Un clone… Ce n'était qu'un clone de son frère.

Déçut, il soupira.

Pourtant, il était heureux. Heureux de voir que son frère était venu à leur aide.

Dans l'hélicarrier, un certain chaton s'était écroulé, épuisé et inconscient.

Coulson grimaça lorsqu'il le souleva pour l'installer dans sa veste, au chaud. Le chaton était glacé malgré les étincelles vertes qui couraient sur sa fourrure.

Puis l'agent effaça les bandes de surveillance de la pièce.

Il avait eut raison de croire aux secondes chances.

Il en avait toujours eut la conviction, lui….

Il caressa doucement la gorge du chaton qui se mit à ronronner malgré son inconscience.

##########################################

Loki s'était assis une fois de plus sur son tapis de bain.

Depuis quelques jours, il pouvait se matérialiser des vêtements. Il aurait pu appeler son armure à lui mais n'en faisait rien.

Il préférait un simple pantalon de toile et une tunique verte. Comme il ne bougeait pas de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas prit la peine de se matérialiser des sandales pour aller avec.

Ce soir pourtant, il avait eut du mal même à matérialiser un simple boxer.

Son petit éclat de l'après-midi l'avait épuisé.

Il était sur à présent que Coulson "Savait".

Il aurait du craindre la réaction de l'agent mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

C'était nouveau pour lui pourtant.

Faire confiance.

Depuis des siècles, des millénaires même, il avait oublié ce que c'était que de faire confiance;

C'était un apprentissage qu'il faisait à nouveau.

Comme celui des caresses.

On pouvait le toucher pour autre chose que lui faire mal.

Il pouvait faire confiance sans risque qu'on profite de sa confiance pour le blesser.

Et il apprenait surtout à accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer…

Dans les lettres qu'il échangeait avec Thor, ils avaient terminés de revoir leur enfance et leur adolescence. Ils avaient passé sous silence bien des années pour en venir directement à ce qui les avaient le plus blessé.

Loki avait détaillé par le menu à Thor pourquoi il avait gâché son couronnement. Comment il avait apprit ce qu'il était et ce qu'il en avait ressentit.

Thor avait du sentir sa douleur dans son écriture tremblante. Et dans les taches d'encre que ses larmes avaient laissées.

Et à présent, il avait la réponse sous ses doigts qu'il n'osait ouvrir.

La lettre était fine.  
Si fine.

Juste une page pliée en deux. Pas les pages et les pages que Thor écrivait laborieusement ordinairement.

Etait-ce la fin ?  
Thor avait-il enfin comprit qu'il était un monstre et qu'ils devaient en rester là ?

Loki n'osait pas déplier la simple feuille.

Il la reposa finalement sous celle de Steve.

Il n'avait pas le courage.

Le chaton retourna se cacher dans les bras de son capitaine.

Pour une fois depuis qu'il en avait retrouvé la capacité, Loki n'envoya pas son clone veiller le sommeil de son frère.

#################################

Thor déprimait un peu.

Sa dernière lettre à son frère datait de dix jours à présent.  
Sans réponse.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Comme à chaque fois, il avait juste mit son cœur sur la table, sans réflexion, sans calcul.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère, Thor était de toute façon incapable de faire autre chose que de mettre son cœur à nu devant lui.

Il l'aimait tellement… Plus que leurs parents, plus que leurs amis, plus que Jane… Loki avait toujours été le premier dans son cœur, du jour où Odin avait posé un minuscule bébé en pleurs dans ses bras de petit garçon de trois cent ans et lui avait posé une main sur la tête.

"- C'est ton frère Loki, Thor. Il est petit, fragile et aura besoin de toi. C'est ton rôle de grand frère de prendre soin de lui et de l'aimer plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

Du haut de ses trois siècles, le futur roi d'Asgard avait jeté un regard buté sur son père avant de s'asseoir par terre. Il avait serré le bébé Loki contre sa poitrine avant de hocher la tête. Puis il avait bercé le nourrisson contre lui jusqu'à ce que le bébé cesse de pleurer.

"- Mon frère à moi ! Tout seul !" Avait alors décidé Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis il avait enfoui son nez dans le cou du bébé qui s'était mit à gazouiller.

C'était le premier souvenir que le prince avait de son cadet.

A présent, il savait d'où venait le bambin. Il savait ce qu'il était. Mais comme il s'en fichait à l'époque, il se fichait toujours de l'origine de son frère. Rien ne comptait pour lui davantage que simplement avoir son frère près de lui.

Et ne pas avoir de réponse à sa lettre le déprimait.

Presque plus encore que de voir son frère venir se battre avec eux via un de ses clones mais disparaître à chaque fois, dès que leur ennemi avait disparu.

Natasha et Clint n'aimaient pas du tout voir Loki se mêler à eux mais avaient rabattu un peu leurs protestations après une longue discussion avec Coulson.

Enfin…Une longue discussion pour l'agent et ses deux charges.

C'est à dire trois phrases.

"- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance."

"- Oui chef."

"- Oui chef."

Finalement, traiter avec des agents avait aussi des avantages.

Mais Loki ne répondait toujours pas.

Banner avait étonnement bien prit la chose lui.

Le scientifique savait le prix des morts sur la conscience. Si Loki voulait en conscience s'amender, qui était-il pour le lui interdire. Il lui tendrait la main à la seconde où le jotun lui tendrait la sienne.

Le lendemain de cette déclaration, une nouvelle lettre était apparue sur la table de la cuisine, adressée à Bruce.

Cela avait augmenté la tristesse de Thor.  
Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il écrit pour que Loki l'oublie ainsi ?

Loki le chat sauta sur ses genoux.

Avec un soupir, Thor enfouit son nez dans sa fourrure.

"- Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai dit ? Ami félin au même nom que mon frère, sais-tu, toi, ce qu'il peut y avoir dans l'esprit de mon frère ?"

Le chaton se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour venir frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

Pour le prince, le chat n'était qu'un chat.

Un chat intelligent mais après tout, il n'avait jamais vu d'autre chat de midgar que celui là alors… Comment aurait-il pu savoir que celui là était trop intelligent pour son bien ?

Il posa une main épaisse sur le crane de l'animal pour le caresser gentiment.

"- Peut-être ai-je été encore une fois trop direct dans mes écrits…. Je ne suis pas doué pour la subtilité après tout…"

"- Loki ne t'as toujours pas répondu ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Non ami Rogers. Je commence à craindre d'avoir encore fauté par mes écrits peu réfléchis."

Steve se retint difficilement de regarder Loki mais parvint à faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui.

"- J'ai prit l'habitude de lire mes lettres pour ton frère à ma boule de poil. Je trouve plus facile de lire à haute voix pour être sur que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Ton frère est prompt à tout prendre de travers après tout. "

Thor eut un rire sans joie.

"- Oui, et plus encore. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime, ami Rogers. Avec son caractère à la fois glacé et enflammé, sa capacité à tout prendre de travers et à me forcer à rester sur le qui-vive. J'aime ses remarques acérées et acerbes. Elles peuvent paraître cruelles aux autres, mais pour moi, chaque pique est comme un mot d'amour de sa part. Je sais qu'il à le cœur fragile et gros comme ça. Et je sais qu'il se protège de son mieux. Père n'a jamais comprit que chacune de ses bêtises, chacune de ses agressions, n'est qu'un moyen maladroit de montrer qu'il nous aime. J'ai changé ses couches quand il était bébé, ami Rogers. J'ai accompagné ses premiers pas, ses premières lectures, ses premiers cauchemars… je le connais mieux que nos parents. Loki n'a jamais été le monstre qu'il veut… qu'il a essayé de faire croire qu'il pouvait être. Mon frère est troublé, fragile et blessé, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne sera un monstre."

"- C'est un Jotun…" Insista Steve en ce faisant l'avocat du diable mais sur un ton suffisamment dubitatif pour que Loki ne prenne pas mal ses paroles.

"- J'ai lu un peu l'histoire de Midgar, ami Rogers. Diriez-vous que les allemands sont des monstres parce que certains d'entre eux, il y a un demi siècle passés, ont suivis les délires d'un fou dans une situation de folie ? Loki n'est pas un monstre. Même s'il est né des glaces. Loki est le joyau de la famille royale, ami Rogers. Et il ne l'a jamais comprit. Odin ne l'a jamais comprit. Je ne l'ai jamais comprit jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y a que mère à avoir reconnu sa valeur pour ce qu'elle est. Nous autres asgardiens n'avons que des muscles. Mon frère…." Le sourire de Thor était presque béat." Je veux juste que mon petit frère me revienne, ami Rogers… Il me peine de ne pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer qu'à présent tout va bien. Qu'il est pardonné. De pouvoir lui demander si lui m'a pardonné aussi… Je veux juste retrouver mon petit frère…" Insista doucement Thor, le regard et le museau bas.

Steve gratouilla doucement le crâne du chaton qui fixait intensément Thor. Le capitaine se félicita grandement du manque d'imagination manifeste du prince blond puis reposa le chaton dans le giron de l'asgardien.

"- Pourquoi ne lui écris-tu pas une nouvelle lettre, Thor ? Il est peut-être occupé. Ou alors il ne sait pas quoi te répondre. Loki m'a l'air très pudique. Il réagit mal aux débordements sentimentaux. Propose-lui peut-être une rencontre ? Dans un lieu neutre ? Un café ?"

Thor resta silencieux un moment, très occupé à caresser le ventre du chat homologue de son frère qui s'était installé sur le dos, étalé de tout son long sur ses cuisses serrées.

"- C'est une idée remarquable, ami Rogers ! Je vais faire cela ! Enfin… dès que Loki aura finit de me ronger les phalanges…"

"- Elles doivent avoir bon goût."

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Mon frère a longtemps sucé son pouce. Enfin… Pas son pouce. Le mien. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons chacun une chambre, je lui servais de doudou. Et encore venait-il souvent me rejoindre quand il pensais que je dormais."

Le sourire du prince était tellement chargé de tendresse et de tristesse mêlée que Loki faillit fondre en larmes.

#############################################

"- Où est Loki ?"

"- Je sais pas…. JARVIS ? Tu sais où est Loki ?"

"- Loki n'est pas dans la tour monsieur. Il a demandé à sortir de la tour il y a quelques minutes" Informa calmement l'ordinateur.

"-…. Et tu l'as laissé faire ?"

"- Je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de l'en empêcher monsieur."

Tony éclata en imprécations brutales contre son IA préférée.

"- Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?"

"- Qui ferait du mal au chat de Captain America ?"

"- La moitié des vilains de la planète ?"

"- Ce n'est pas la question." Coura Steve, extrêmement inquiet. Ils devaient partir et partir maintenant pour leur mission !

Et Loki avait disparu;

"- Il reviendra." Informa calmement JARVIS avec l'air d'en avoir trois.

"- ROGERS ! STARK !"

Les deux hommes furent bien obligés d'embarquer dans le quinjet, morts d'inquiétudes pour la boule de poil.

De son côté, Loki avait quitté la tour des Avengers comme une fusée.

Sans prendre une seconde pour choisir son chemin, il avait mit le cap sur le port.

De toute la vitesse de ses pattes, il galopait droit devant lui.

Merci aux journalistes, tout le monde reconnaissait sans peine son collier et donc son identité.

Il se rua dans une bouche de métro, prit le temps de choisir sa ligne puis monta dans un wagon sans se soucier des gens qui le prenaient en photo alors qu'il s'asseyait dignement sur un strapontin.

Il permit même à une petite fille de lui caresser la tête.  
Arrivé à sa station, il sauta du siège, descendit de la rame puis courut jusqu'à la mer juste à temps.

Une monstrueuse tête serpentine creva la surface de l'eau en envoyant valdinguer deux portes conteneurs vides.

"- MAMAN !"

Loki invoqua son clone.

Jörmungand posa immédiatement son énorme tête près du clone de sa mère.

Loki le chat sauta sur l'épaule du doppleganger

"- Maman…"

"- Ho mon trésor…;"

"- … pourquoi tu est un chat maman ?"

"- Odin m'a punit mon trésor. C'est ma punition." Expliqua le prince par la bouche de son clone. "Mais je finirais bien par récupérer ma vraie forme et le reste de ma magie."

Le grand serpent souffla doucement.

Il caressa du bout du nez le museau du chat

"- Je t'aime maman… Tu m'as manqué."

Loki passa les bras de son clone autour de la tête de son fils.

"- Je sais mon cœur… je sais… Tu m'as manqué aussi. Vous me manquez tous…. Je vais essayer de venir te voir autant que je peux, mais ça va être dur. Je ne pourrais sans doute que t'envoyer un clone tant que je ne serais pas redevenu moi même pour de bon."

Le serpent frotta son nez monstrueux contre l'armure du clone.

"- C'est pas grave maman. Je peux te voir quand même comme ça."

Rassuré, le chat se mit à ronronner;

"- Tu fais le même bruit que Fen quand il est content, maman."

"- Oui mon trésor. Je ronronne."

Jor n'était pas son enfant le plus jeune mais celui dont la maturation était la plus longue. Bien qu'il ait presque deux milles ans, Jor avait la maturité d'un enfant de huit ans à peine. Ne pas avoir pu grandir avec sa mère et loin de toute civilisation n'avait pas aidé.

"- Je peux te laisser avec mon clone mon cœur ? Les Avengers et ton oncle ne vont pas tarder à venir et il ne fait pas qu'ils voient ma forme féline."

"- Tu veux que je les tue maman ? S'ils t'embêtent, je peux. "

Le clone éclata d'un rire tendre

"- Non mon trésor. Surtout pas. J'aime trop ton oncle pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et les Avengers sont mes amis. D'accord ? Il faut prendre soin d'eux. "

Le grand serpent hocha frénétiquement la tête sans se soucier d'agiter l'eau du port au point de couler plusieurs yachts

"- Oui maman ! Il faut protéger oncle Thor et les Avengers."

"- C'est bien mon cœur "

Loki frotta encore un instant son museau contre celui de son fils puis sauta de l'épaule du clone.

"- Je te laisse avec mon clone. Je t'aime trésor."

Puis le chat fila pour retourner à la tour, le cœur gros.

Comme il s'y attendait, un quinjet ne tarda pas à se poser sur le port.

Les Avengers en descendirent, encore cabossés de leur dernière intervention.

"- MON NEVEU !" Cria Thor.

"- Oncle Thor ! Bonjour !"

Le clone de Loki caressa encore une seconde le cou de son fils puis disparu.

"- LOKI ! ATTENDS !"

Le clone se figea une seconde, presque transparent, avant de disparaître.

"- S'il te plait mon frère… Réponds à mes lettres…" Supplia le prince blond avant que le clone ne disparaisse pour de bon.

Jörmungand observa la scène avec attention sans se soucier des humains qui le menaçaient avec des armes.

"- Oncle Thor, maman à dit que je ne devais pas faire de mal aux Avengers."

L'énorme serpent baissa sa grosse tête vers le prince tout en causant un nouveau raz de marée.

Il lui donna un tout petit coup de nez dans le torse qui aurait envoyé n'importe qui d'autre à l'autre bout de la ville.

"- Ta mère a raison, Jor." Thor n'avait pas vu son neveu depuis des siècles. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Je m'ennuie. Mais ca va. J'ai des amis ici. Nessie est très mignonne." Rosit le serpent géant, un peu gêné."

"- Ha ? Loki va être grand mère bientôt alors ?"

"- ONCLE THOR !" Protesta le grand serpent avant de souffler sur son oncle si fort qu'une voiture se souleva.

"- Et bien quoi ? Tu deviens un grand garçon. Et un prince d'Asgard doit toujours penser à sa descendance."

Un peu à l'écart, consternés autant que fascinés, les humains regardaient l'oncle et le neveu papoter tranquillement au milieu de la catastrophe portuaire.

Ce grand machin était le petit ami de monstre du loch ness ?

Et le fils de LOKI ?

Steve se promit d'avoir une longue discussion écrite avec Loki. Mais il devait admettre que toute proportion gardée, ce grand serpent avait l'air somme toute sympathique.  
C'est donc pour ça qu'il demanda à Thor de les présenter.

#######################################

Loki fixait l'extérieur de la tour avec nostalgie.  
Sa petite fugue avait eut des conséquences.  
A présent, JARVIS avait l'interdiction de le laisser sortir.

Le chaton comprenait, mais le sorcier était enragé.

Il voulait SORTIR !

Il n'en pouvait plus.  
A mesure que sa magie revenait, c'était aussi la frénésie d'être actif qui revenait.

La magie était de l'énergie. A ne pas pouvoir la dissiper, Loki avait du mal à se calmer et se détendre.

Le chat était plus agressif que jamais.

Ho, pas avec ses Avengers, ni avec les agents, mais il détruisait ses jouets à une vitesse folle.

Il fallait qu'il se dépense.

C'était donc pour ça que plusieurs de ses clones étaient en permanence quelque part sur le globe.

Il en avait jusqu'à onze de matérialisés en même temps.

Habillés comme des mortels, ils rendaient fous les agents qui passaient leur temps à courir le monde pour les appréhender sans succès puisqu'ils disparaissaient dès qu'un agent était à moins de cent mètres de lui.

Loki ne faisait pas ça pour causer des problèmes ou faire des bêtises, juste qu'il épuisait son énergie comme il pouvait….

Pourquoi diable Odin lui avait-il rendu l'intégralité de la somme de son pouvoir sans avoir les capacités à l'exprimer ? Il se sentait dans la peau d'une bouteille de coca trop secouée. Il retenait la pression mais le bouchon allait finir par sauter.

"- Loki."

"- MIAOU !"

Le chat fit un bond sur lui même pour se mettre en position d'attaque sous la surprise.

Il se détendit dès qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine.  
Sans attendre, il lui sauta dans les bras.

Steve eut un sourire tendre pendant que le chat frottait sa joue contre la sienne puis son museau sur ses lèvres, le faisant rosir.

Avoir un chat qui vous faisait des bisous, c'était une chose, mais savoir "qui" était le chat, c'était autre chose….

"- Je sais que tu as envie de sortir, mais il ne fallait pas nous faire peur comme ça. Surtout avec le gros serpent qui est apparu. Tu aurais pu te faire manger après tout." Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour que Loki ne soit pas sur qu'il savait….

Loki gronda doucement.

Jor ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais bien sur, Steve ne pouvait savoir qui Jor était pour lui.

Le chaton soupira avant de s'installer à sa place sur l'épaule de son maître.

"- Ho ! Loki à répondu à Thor on dirait ! Finalement !"

Steve prit les trois lettres dont celle de Thor puis les passa en revue.

"- La mienne, Bruce, Thor…. Clint ?"

Steve fixa son chat.

"- Pourquoi Clint ? Tu crois qu'il demande pardon ?"

Loki se lécha une patte, très mal à l'aise.

Puis il faillit tomber de l'épaule de Steve lorsqu'il sentit un des sceaux qui retenait sa magie se rompre.

Sa magie était à présent assez forte pour qu'il sente les restrictions sur lui se briser.

Il s'accrocha à la chemise de Steve pour ne pas tomber jusqu'à ce que le capitaine le rattrape au vol…. Au vol…  
il avait retrouvé sa capacité à voler. Odin la lui avait arraché il y avait des siècles !

….

SUPERCAT IN DAT PLACE !

Par Odin…. Il ne fallait pas que son père lui fasse des blagues comme ça !

###############################

"- ODINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"

Frigga foudroyait du regard son époux mort de rire.

Même Heimdall fixait le roi avec un regard empli de blâme pas amusé du tout !

Loki ado capable de voler lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars 2500 ans plus tard !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à akarisnape pour ce montage de fou qui tombe pile au bon moment puisqu'elle l'a envoyé à peine une demi-heure après la fin de l'écriture du chap 7 :
> 
> Akarisnape . deviantart # / d5hh1tk
> 
> Et merci à Marcus Hitachiin pour son fanart avec mini Lokitty dans sa vie de tous les jours XD
> 
> Itachivenu . deviantart # / d5hhhit
> 
> Comme toujours, retirez les espaces pour les voir ^^
> 
> Merci à tous les deux, ils sont juste géniaux !
> 
> Allez, qui s'y colle pour un Loky en super cat ? XDDD

Loki était tout fou.

Il avait enfin le droit de ressortir.

En laisse certes mais il pouvait ressortir.

Steve avait investit dans une de ces longues laisse télescopiques qui lui permettait de se balader dans un radius d'une douzaine de mètres autour de l'Avenger.

Absolument tout fou et désespéré d'enfin pouvoir purger une partie de son énergie, Loki n'en finissait plus de monter aux arbres, de courser les oiseaux et de chasser les écureuils.  
Déjà, il avait apporté à Steve deux souris fraîchement tuée.  
Thor avait eut droit a un pigeon bien gras que le prince était déterminé a manger pour le dîner et Tony a lui enlever avant que les puces de l'animal ne contamine toute la tour. Sans compter que la bestiole devait être faisandée a peine morte avec toutes les cochonneries qu'elle avait du manger toute sa vie.  
Thor refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner le volatile.

Loki était un grand chasseur.

Il n'allait pas refuser son offrande et partagerait avec lui son repas.

C'était ce que faisaient les chasseurs et les guerriers !

Un chat ? Et alors ? Un chat restait un chasseur ! Qu'importe qu'il soit a quatre pattes. Après tout, l'un de ses neveux n'en avait pas de pattes. Un autre en avait huit et le dernier quatre. Ou était le problème de ne pas être a deux pattes pour partager une chasse ?

Discret, Coulson avait envoyé un de ses juniors au marché du coin et avait opéré un échange standard entre le pigeon des rues et le pigeon de batterie.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas être accusé d'empoisonnement sur la personne du prince d'Asgard.

"- Loki ! Attends !"

Le chat s'immobilisa, une patte levée, juste avant de briser le cou d'un moineau. L'oiseau s'envola sous son nez, manquant le faire tomber de la branche où le chat était en équilibre instable.

Steve l'attrapa au vol.

Il détacha la laisse emmêlée dans les branches avant que le chat ne se pende par accident.

Loki se laissa faire.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Steve s'accroupit pour poser le sorcier poilu sur le sol.

"- Si je ne te remets pas la laisse, tu promets de revenir dès que je t'appelle et de ne pas trop t'éloigner ?"

Loki miaula lourdement.

"- Bon. Je te fais confiance."

Tony renifla, amusé.

"- Tu sais que c'est juste un chat hein ? Il comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu lui racontes !"

Steve eut un sourire tendre pour le chaton.

"- Les animaux comprennent tous bien mieux les humains que nous voulons bien le croire, Tony. Regarde Clint. Il a appris à ne pas faire son nid n'importe où…"

L'archer lâcha un juron saignant avant de jeter une pomme de pin vers le capitaine qui évita le projectile en riant

Loki les regarda jouer un instant avant de filer se balader, ne s'éloignant jamais de plus d'une trentaine de mètres.

Lorsque Steve l'appela, il revint comme un boulet de canon avant d'escalader son pantalon tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas le griffer pour de s'asseoir sur son épaule.

"- Tu vois Tony ! Il faut toujours faire confiance. La confiance n'est jamais à sens unique."

Et il déposa un bison sur le crane du chat ronronnant.

##########################################

Coulson et Loki se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil.

Les Avengers étaient en mission, une fois de plus.

Et une fois de plus, Coulson était de cat-sitting.

C'était un travail facile mine de rien et plus facile encore depuis que Loki envoyait ses clones aider les Avengers.

Au début, il ne le faisait que lorsque c'était nécessaire.  
A présent, il le faisait systématiquement.

Non seulement ca l'aider à épuiser son énergie en trop, mais surtout, le prince avait ainsi la possibilité de surveiller son frère et son capitaine.

Pourtant, cette fois, Coulson avait été très clair.

"- Non…."

"- Mia !"

"- Non. Si vous y aller, ça risque de poser plus de problème qu'autre chose. Nous traitons avec une force qui nous était inconnue jusque-là et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'interférence, quel qu'elle soit."

Irrité, Loki le chat agitait la queue derrière lui.

"- Ils ne risquent rien."

"- MI-A !"

Comment faire comprendre à Coulson que Thor et Diplomatie était juste comme un pain de plastique et du courant électrique mit ensembles avec un peu de thermite autour pour décorer?

"- Je ne parle pas chat."

Loki soupira puis sauta sur le pc

Il l'alluma de la patte puis attendit.

Coulson l'observa une minute, ouvrit sa cession en mode privé, puis ouvrit un fichier texte.

Un peu maladroit, Loki s'assit devant le clavier pour taper ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Vous ne devez pas confier de la diplomatie à Thor. Ni même le laisser s'en approcher a moins d'un Royaume entier !"

"- C'est un prince quand même, il doit savoir faire."

"La dernière fois, il a faillit causer une guerre et à été exilé sur Midgar."

"- ….Ha….C'était donc ça… Et… Pourquoi ?"

"Un guerrier jotun l'a appelé "Princesse" Et lui a décidé de détruire Jotunheim pour ça."

Coulson resta immobile une seconde avant de sauter sur son téléphone.

"- Fury ? Vous devez retirer Thor de la mission."

"- Trop tard, ils viennent d'arriver chez Namor*."

"- …. On est foutu."

"- …. On est foutu."

Loki matérialisa un clone près de lui et attendit.

Coulson hésita une seconde, ce qu'il ne faisait normalement jamais.

"- …. Allez-y." Finit par soupirer l'agent en réalisant que Loki se plaçait de son plein grès sous son commandement… Comme tous les autres Avengers l'étaient.

"- A qui vous parlez, Phil ?"

"- Je vous rappelle, Fury."

Le clone disparu.

Le chaton avait fermé les yeux pour concentrer entièrement sa persona sur le clone.

Phil le souleva du pc qu'il éteint après l'avoir nettoyé, puis efface une fois encore les bandes de surveillance.

Puis il installa le chat dans sa veste, comme il avait prit l'habitude de la faire pour garder le prince près de lui quand il utilisait sa magie.

On ne savait jamais.

Le clone se matérialisa près de Thor à la seconde où les lances des Atlantes se baisaient vers le groupe des Avengers.

Les soldats hésitèrent.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Loki jeta un regard noir à Thor.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Thor !"

Le pauvre prince eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Mais rien… je te promet…" Et son cœur se gonflait de joie de voir son petit frère même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un clone.

Le vert des yeux des clones était toujours bien plus pale que ceux de l'original.

"- Roi Namor…." S'inclina Loki avec toute la pompe nécessaire.

L'hybride d'humain et d'Atlante qui régnait sur le royaume d'Atlantis depuis des siècles hésita une seconde. Qui était ce type qui venait d'apparaître ? Il ne suivait pas franchement ce qui se passait à la surface et n'avait prit le temps de rencontrer les surfaciens que parce qu'ils tentaient de récupérer le sous marin nucléaire qui s'était échoué près de la capitale et qui empoisonnaient leurs eaux. Le roi d'Atlantis voulait les utiliser comme exemple.

"- Et vous êtes ?"

"- Loki Laufeyson, Roi de Jotunheim, Régent d'Asgard et mère de Jörmungand."

"- ….Ha…."

Si Namor ne connaissait ni Jotunheim, ni Asgard, il connaissait Jörmungand depuis des siècles. Le serpent géant passait souvent une partie des étés australs à Atlantis à jouer avec les enfants de son peuple. Mais… Même s'il n'était pas fondamentalement très au courant des manières des surfaciens, l'individu qui venait d'arriver avait quand même tout du mâle. La "mère" de Jor' ? Diantre !

Le sourire de Loki se fit charmeur.

"- Mon frère a-t-il encore mit ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps ?"

Les Atlantes s'agitèrent un peu. Ils étaient mal à l'aise à rester hors de l'eau et la salle du trône avait été mise hors d'eau pour empêcher que les surfaciens ne meurent noyés tout de suite.

"- Votre… frère…."

Loki soupira avant de s'approcher du roi atlante.

"- Ne t'es tu donc pas présenté, mon frère ?"

"- Je n'ai pas eut le temps, mon frère."

"- Excusez le, il est un peu ailleurs parfois." Sourit Loki avec tendresse pour son idiot de grand frère.

Le sourire contagieux, Loki entraîna l'atlante, bras dessus, bras dessous à l'écart pour discuter, avec la décontraction et la familiarité que seuls peuvent avoir les rois alliés de longue date. Qu'ils ne se connaissent pas n'était pas la question. La question était de savoir quelles relations ils voulaient entretenir.  
Thor eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un sourire aussi immense qu'idiot. Il était fou de joie que Loki l'appelle son frère, même s'il savait que ce n'était probablement qu'une affectation.

Il fit signe a ses camarades de laisser Loki gérer la situation.

Lorsque Loki et Namor revinrent, visiblement les meilleurs amis du monde à présent, même Tony laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement.

Ils pouvaient repartir avec le sous-marin. Loki se chargerait de nettoyer la zone contaminée.

Le prince ne vit pas le regard de profonde inquiétude de Steve lorsque le Capitaine avait compris que Loki devrait se balader dans une zone radioactive totalement polluée. Certes, ce n'était qu'un clone, mais… Le sorcier n'avait jamais été confronté à une radioactivité autre que naturelle ou cosmique. Y serait-il immunisé ?

##############################################

Phil avait rendu son chat à Steve.

Fury avait été un peu inquiet que son agent rende à l'Avengers un chat visiblement malade alors qu'il pétait la forme douze heures auparavant.

Pourtant, Steve n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste échangé un regard de connivence inquiète avec Coulson puis avant installé Loki contre lui, à l' abri dans ses bras comme un nourrisson.

Depuis à présent une semaine, le chat ne se nourrissait plus seul et Steve devait même l'aider à se traîner à sa litière.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

"- Le vétérinaire à dit qu'il avait fait une piroplasmose et qu'il avait attrapé un rhume."

C'était un odieux mensonge mais au moins, ça expliquait l'épuisement du chaton et sa perte de poids de plus d'une kilo en une semaine. Loki avait mal vécut les radiations. Même avec sa magie, il avait été affecté par la radioactivité du sous-marin à travers son clone et surtout, sa magie avait été totalement épuisée pour nettoyer la zone souillée. Il lui fallait juste se reposer.

Enfin… C'était à espérer….

Inquiet comme tout, Steve ne lâchait pas le chat une seconde. Le félin semblait de toute façon plus à l'aise dans les bras de son maître.

"- Le jour où tu auras un gamin, Steve, je crois qu'on pourra te décerner le prix de maman de l'année." Tenta de plaisanter Clint, aussi inquiet que les autres.

Steve avait finit par investir dans une écharpe porte-bébé. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, le chaton reprenait des forces bien plus vite à présent qu'il était en permanence dans les bras de l'humain. Bien sur, personne ne pouvait leur expliquer que Loki siphonnait une partie des forces du capitaine pour se remettre. Comme Steve était une force de la nature (même si elle était de laboratoire), il n'en souffrait pas. A peine dormait-il une heure de plus par nuit.

"- Tu vas vite te remettre, mon Loki…" Rassura Steve.

De plus en plus, il s'attachait au prince d'Asgard.

De plus en plus il séparait le prince et le chat.

C'était le chat qui le premier était entré dans sa vie et c'était sous la protection de ses poils et de ses griffes qu'il avait commencé à découvrir le prince.

Il avait été salutaire pour tous les deux qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ainsi.

Petit à petit, Steve en était venu à lui faire confiance. A le comprendre.

A l'écouter…Ce que, visiblement, personne n'avait jamais prit vraiment le temps de faire.

Steve soupira doucement avant de retourner à sa chambre. Il était l'heure de se coucher.

Et l'heure pour lui de nourrir une fois de plus à la pipette le chaton.

####################################

Loki se sentait malade.  
Et malade, il l'était.

On ne guérissait pas d'une irradiation comme ça. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas humain.

Sinon, il serait déjà mort, il en avait conscience.

Avec un soupir, le chaton se traîna hors des bras de Steve.

Le capitaine ne réalisait sans doute pas le bien qu'il avait fait au prince à le garder contre lui pendant tout le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour guérir assez pour pouvoir bouger à nouveau seul.

Avec un soupir, le chat se traîna dans la salle de bain où il changea de peau pour l'originale.

Sans surprise, il se mit presque immédiatement à vomir du sang dans les toilettes puis se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Il concentra sa magie sur lui même pour accélérer sa guérison.

Il serait encore épuisé le lendemain, mais à cause de sa magie vidée, plus à cause de l'irradiation.

Les yeux clos, appuyé contre le mur, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que sa fourrure ne pousse.

"- Loki ? LOKI ?"

Le chaton ouvrit les yeux.

"- Mia ?"

Steve s'agenouilla près de sa boule de poils.

"- Ho tu m'as fait peur !"

Le capitaine le prit dans ses bras avant de sourire quand le félin se frotta contre lui en ronronnant.

"- Tu as l'air bien mieux."

"- Mi !"

"- Bon…. Tu veux dormir encore un peu ?"

"- Mi…"

"- Tu restes avec moi ?"

Loki ronronna jusqu'à ce que Steve le remette dans son écharpe à bébé et s'il s'y endorme une fois de plus

Soulagé, Steve tira la chasse d'eau.

Le sang au fond de la cuvette avait manqué le faire sortir de sa propre peau mais il n'avait rien dit. Loki avait l'air réellement mieux. Sans doute avait-il fait quelque chose pour se soigner….

Lorsque le prince reprit forme humaine le soir même dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait à nouveau lui même.  
Et il jura, mais un peu tard, qu'il ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'une source de radioactivité quelconque.

Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas perdre ses poils dans la bataille !

Bien. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il avait une lettre à écrire.

Et pas qu'une.

Il fallait qu'il écrire a Thor, à Clint, a Bruce, à Steve, Stark aussi (il allait essayer. Il avait vu travailler l'humain et certaines de ses idées lui donnaient envie de secouer très fort l'humain tellement elles étaient bêtes. Bêtes, mais fondamentalement fantastiques. Avec quelques clés que lui pouvait lui donner…..bref) et puis… A sa maman aussi… Et à Heimdall une lettre d'excuse pour l'avoir congelé même s'il savait qu'il n'en souffrirait pas trop et finalement… A Odin….

…..Allait-il avoir assez de papier ?

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait pris sa médaille entre ses dents et la rongeait doucement, comme il avait pu sucer le pouce de Thor pendant des siècles quand il était petit.

Il avait toujours été un oral…

#######################################

Thor avait enfin reçut la réponse de son frère à "la" lettre.

Comme le lui avait proposé Steve, il en avait écrit d'autres à son frère, passant celle là sous silence.

Loki avait répondu aux autres mais pas encore à "la" lettre.

Il avait fallut un mois finalement pour que son frère y réponde.

Steve venait de la lui apporter avant de demander à son félin de rester avec le prince pour lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il allait rendre service à Tony.

Loki le chat avait sauté de l'épaule de son maître pour s'installer sur le lit du prince et se rouler voluptueusement dans les fourrures qui couvraient la literie.

Tony demandaient souvent à ses locataires s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour eux.

Thor avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir des fourrures. Il préférait ça à des couettes ou des couvertures.

Tony lui en avait dégoté des tonnes. Ce n'était que du lapin bien sur, mais c'était parfait pour le prince qui avait apprit à ne pas faire le difficile.

"- Tu es bien installé petit Loki ?"

Le chat s'étira encore sur les couvertures pour se rouler dedans.

Thor sourit avec amusement.

Son frère faisait souvent ça lui aussi. Loki était un hédoniste. Il avait toujours adoré les caresses.

Loki son frère était comme Loki le chat : affamé de papouilles.

Thor en venait parfois à se poser des questions mais jamais son frère n'avait prit de forme féline. Quand il prenait une forme animale, c'était toujours soit un serpent, soit un loup.

Une fois, Loki avait bien prit une forme de dragon femelle pour aller fricoter avec Fafnir et Nidhogg pour gagner un pari avec Fandral (à la grande angoisse de Thor qui avait déjà commencé à anticiper une couvée entière de dragonnets issus de son frère, heureusement le pari n'avait pas eu ce type de conséquences), mais jamais le jotun n'avait pris de forme féline.

Alors Thor avait toujours repoussé la possibilité.  
Et puis… le jeune prince ne serait pas assez cruel pour lui faire croire…. Enfin… il l'espérait…

Thor déplia la lettre de son cadet.

La sienne avait été très courte.

Après que son frère lui ai détaillé par le menu comment il avait vécut les deux années depuis le couronnement raté jusqu'à son retour enchaîné à Midgar, Thor avait juste noté quelques lignes sur la lettre par laquelle il lui avait répondu.

Visiblement, cette simple réponse avait traumatisé Loki.

Thor ne comprenait pas trop où il avait pu pécher.

Je me moque de tes fautes.

Pardonne-moi les miennes.

Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que nous sommes bébés.  
Tu es et resteras mon frère pour toujours.  
Je t'aime.  
Reviens-moi.

Six petites lignes.  
Six minuscules lignes.

Comment aurait-il pu anticiper le mal que son frère avait eut à les lire, puis à les accepter et enfin à y répondre ?

Loki finit par sauter sur les genoux de Thor pendant qu'il lisait la réponse du jotun.  
Elle était encore plus courte que celle de Thor.

Juste une ligne.

Bientôt. Je te promets.

Thor bondit de son lit.

Surprit, Loki voulu se dégager mais Thor l'attrapa sous les pattes avant pour le serrer contre lui en riant.

Les larmes aux yeux, le prince n'en pouvait plus de joie.

Pour lui, tout était pardonné.

Pas oublié, mais pardonné.  
Son petit frère allait revenir.

Il déposa un gros baiser sur le crane de l'animal.

"- Ton homologue à deux pattes va me revenir maintenant. Il a promit. Et mon frère tient toujours ses promesses ! Quelque soit le temps que ça puisse prendre."

Le chat se sentit fondre contre son frère.

Il tenait toujours ses promesses oui… Toujours….

Il enfouit son museau dans le cou de Thor, le faisant tressaillir sous le froid de sa petite truffe humide.

"- Loki !" Mais Thor riait encore et encore.

"- Monsieur Odinson ? Monsieur Stark vous demande de le rejoindre dans le salon.

Loki profita que Thor se soit arrêté de sauter partout pour venir se jucher sur sa tête.

"- Que se passe-t-il ami JARVIS ?"

"- La sortie de ce soir est prête monsieur et il ne manque plus que vous. Et monsieur Loki."

Loki miaula doucement.

Lui ?  
Il le sentait mal.

….. MONSIEUR Loki ?  
Ho…Diantre….. JARVIS savait donc qui il était.

Le chat jeta un regard suspicieux aux caméras de la pièce.

QUI ne savait pas qui il était dans cette foutue tour finalement ?

######################################

Steve attacha le morceau de tissu au collier de Loki qui semblait subir la chose avec une résignation stoïque.

"- Magnifique !"

Déguisé en ours polaire (haha, merci Tony), le militaire avait déguisé jusqu'à son chat.

Thor avait enfilé le costume d'âne avec de grandes oreilles tombantes que Tony lui avait préparé. Clint était un énorme moineau aux plumes violettes, Natasha était Catwoman (Tony avait "un peu" d'instinct de survie quand même), Bruce un costume de Schtroumph et Tony en "Ca". Oui, le clown flippant de Stephen King.

Tout au moins c'était ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que Coulson arrive dans son costume de Captain America à l'ancienne (!). Et que l'agent sorte son arme avant de tirer sur Tony. Heureusement que Fury (en pirate bien sûr. Fury ne pouvait se déguiser QUE en pirate) avait attrapé l'arme de Coulson dès qu'il avait vu Tony et détourné le canon du pistolet. Coulson avait vidé son chargeur dans le mur et avait continué à appuyer longtemps que la détente après qu'il soit vide.

Une Maria Hill en Laura Ingalls avait expliqué que Coulson faisait de la coulrophobie.

Tony avait filé se changer pour un costume de vampire qui allait finalement parfaitement avec une Pepper/Morticia Addams pendue à son bras (JARVIS n'avait toujours pas cessé ses bêtises avec ça et semblait avoir contaminé Pepper dans son délire).

Coulson s'était excusé, les joues roses. Il n'avait juste pas anticipé le déguisement de Stark et… Oui bon. Une phobie ça ne s'expliquait pas.

Cela avait fait sourire les Avengers. Leur agent n'en était que plus précieux à leurs yeux. Il n'était pas parfait et ils ne l'en aimaient que davantage.

Pour la peine, c'est donc un Loki déguisé en superman…supercat, qui avait sauté sur l'épaule de l'agent.  
Après tout, il était le chat de Captain America non ?

Coulson s'était donc retrouvé avec un chat avec un pantalon bleu, un slip rouge, un t-shirt bleu qui lui écrasait la collerette et une cape rouge attaché à son collier.

Le tout était à croquer…Et totalement ridicule.

Il fallait vraiment que Loki aime son capitaine pour supporter la plaisanterie.

Pour un peu, s'il avait été seul avec l'agent, Loki se serait amusé à voler dans la pièce tient.

###########################

"- Alors Heimdall ?"

Odin haussa un sourcil.

Le Gardien riait.

Ho, il ne se roulait pas encore de rire par terre mais riait quand même de cette profonde voix de gorge qui effrayait tellement les enfants pas sage. Les épaules du gardien étaient secouées de petits frémissements nerveux pendant qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance.

"- Pa… Pardon mon roi…"

"- Qu'arrive-t-il à mes fils ?"

Cela suffit au Gardien pour qu'il reparte dans un fou rire difficile à combattre.

"- Heimdall !"

Enfin, le Gardien parvint à se calmer assez longtemps pour essuyer les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"- Pardon mon roi." Se répéta-t-il. "Vos fils participent à une soirée costumée avec vos amis Avengers. Loki est bien sur couvert de poils mais lui aussi a été déguisé." Heimdall expliqua rapidement la référence culturelle appelée "superman" au roi avant de continuer. "Une ennemi habituelle des Avengers s'est présenté à la fête pour causer quelques dommages. Je peux vous assurer, mon roi, que voir Loki, habillé en Supercat, voler d'un côté à l'autre de la salle de bal, les pattes avant devant lui, toutes griffes dehors, pour déchiqueter le visage de l'Enchanteresse Amora qui semblait déterminée à se montrer très…câline… Avec l'Avengers Steve Rogers était particulièrement cocasse. Mais moins que Thor en costume d'Ane occupé à courir après la dite Enchanteresse à la robe déchiquetée par les griffes acérées de Loki. Thor fait un âne remarquable…surtout quand il s'est mis à braire à cause d'un sort raté d'Amora."

Et le Gardien repartit dans un fou-rire à présent quasi hystérique.

Odin resta immobile une seconde puis décida sagement de rentrer chez lui.

De son trône, il pouvait voir tous les neufs royaumes. Il n'aurait aucun mal à revoir la scène.

Néanmoins, les paroles d'Heimdall avaient interpelées le roi.

L'humain Steve Rogers ? Et Loki était visiblement jaloux des attentions que l'Enchanteresse avait eu pour l'humain ? Hum…. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur cet humain. Etait-il digne de son cadet au moins ? Loki était connu pour faire des choix sentimentaux tout sauf optimaux.

Pour ne pas dire catastrophique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Minute Marvel : Namor est le fils d'un humain et d'une Atlante, membre d'une race d'humanoïdes amphibiens habitant le fond des océans dite Homo Mermanus. Namor en plus d'être un hybride est un mutant. Namor doit sa pigmentation cutanée (rose) à la partie humaine de son génome, ainsi que la capacité de respirer hors de l'eau. Sa partie atlante lui confère la possibilité de respirer indéfiniment sous l'eau, et il a un corps capable de résister à la pression ce qui lui confère une semi-invulnérabilité et une grande force. Sa mutation l'a doté de petites ailes aux chevilles qui lui permettent de voler dans les airs. Du fait du déséquilibre hormonal dans son organisme, Namor est d'un tempérament instable et s'emporte facilement. Sa nature hybride lui confère aussi une longévité exceptionnelle. On voit apparaître Namor dans l'équipe des Envahisseurs qui combattent l'Axe avec Captaine America durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Après la guerre, Namor disparaît. C'est Johnny Storm qui le retrouve clochard et amnésique il lui fait recouvrer la mémoire en le lançant dans l'océan. Namor est devenu l'ennemi puis l'ami des Quatre Fantastiques. Il tombera amoureux de la Femme Invisible et n'aura de cesse d'essayer de la séduire. Il est aussi devenu un membre des Avengers.


	9. Chapter 9

"- Puis-je vous conseiller une tenue un peu plus discrète, monsieur ?" Hasarda JARVIS

Loki était seul dans la tour pour la journée.

Les Avengers étaient partis en catastrophe sur une opération et comme Coulson avait du les accompagner sur le terrain, Loki avait du rester seul.

Malheureux comme les pierres, le chaton avait tenté de reprendre forme humaine dès qu'il avait été seul.

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussit à le faire sous les caméras de l'IA. Mais si elle savait, comme JARVIS n'était pas une créature vivante, il estimait qu'il y avait une forte chance qu'il puisse redevenir lui même.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

"- Que peux-tu me proposer alors, JARVIS ?"

L'IA fit apparaître un pantalon en toile sur un des nombreux écrans.

"- Ceci vous irait bien."

Le dieu du avouer que l'IA avait du goût.

Il modifia donc son armure pour le casual proposé par l'IA.

"- Cela vous va bien mieux." Approuva JARVIS, la satisfaction évidente dans sa voix artificielle.

Le prince hésita une minute puis se rendit en cuisine.

Ses Avengers rentreraient sans doute épuisés voir blessés.  
S'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour eux à ce moment là, peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque avant.

"- JARVIS, les placards de la cuisine sont plein ?"

"- Et le frigo également…. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire monsieur ?"

"- Juste un petit snack pour remettre une phalange d'Avengers sur pieds."

Le silence de JARVIS se chargea d'un rien de terreur. Si Loki valait son frère en cuisine… Il envoya Dumm-E prêt à intervenir si tout prenait feu. JARVIS connaissait l'amour du robot pour son extincteur…

Pourtant, à la grande surprise de l'IA, la table de la cuisine se couvrit rapidement d'un repas apetissant et fin.

"- Monsieur Odinson ? Les Avengers sont en approche.

"- Ho… Merci…"

Loki plaça la lettre qu'il venait de finir d'écrire appuyé sur la bouteille de vin piquée dans la cave de Stark puis changea de forme pour filer dans la chambre de Steve.

Il se roula en boule dans l'oreiller puis attendit en ronronnant doucement.

C'était sans doute idiot de sa part d'avoir fait ça, mais c'était… une offrande de paix traditionnelle…  
Coulson l'avait accepté en tant que Loki prince d'Asgard, mais… les autres accepteraient-ils s'il se pointait ici, un sourire aux lèvres ? Il en doutait.

Plus encore s'ils réalisaient qu'il était le chat de Steve.

Ils se sentiraient trahis.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était une boule de poils et qu'il ne pouvait se montrer à eux !

Le cœur du prince se serra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il serait sans doute obligé de "tuer" Loki le chat s'il voulait partir et reprendre sa vie.

Ca lui faisait mal au cœur rien que d'imaginer la douleur que sa "mort" causerait à Steve. Et aux autres avec certitude.

Il s'enfouit sous la couette pour profiter de l'odeur musquée de Steve

Il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant.

#########################

Coulson fut le dernier à entrer dans la tour.  
Depuis la soirée costumée, ses Avengers lui battaient froid.

L'agent n'en montrait rien mais en souffrait.

Et tout ça pour sauver le cul du dieu du Chaos. Non mais franchement….

Steve n'avait pas apprécié que l'agent "jette son chat à la figure d'Amora, désolé mais j'ai apprit à combattre avec ce que j'ai sous la main, que ce soit un kilo de farine ou un chat"

Sur le moment, c'était la seule chose qui lui avait permis d'expliquer le vol de supercat sur le visage de l'Enchanteresse.

Pas sa meilleur performance, l'agent devait l'avouer.

Les Avengers n'avaient pas appréciés DU TOUT qu'il utilise ainsi le chat.  
Steve était le seul à ne pas lui en vouloir heureusement mais…. Tous les autres faisaient en sorte de ne plus laisser le chaton l'approcher malgré les assurances de Steve.

C'était blessant.

"- Ho bah mince alors !"

Coulson rejoint ses troupes dans le salon où avait été dressée une table couverte de victuailles.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

Thor en salivait d'avance.

"- Ca sent les banquets d'Asgard."

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux de retrouver un petit bout de la maison ici.

Tony piocha la lettre posé contre l'une des bouteilles de vin.

"- Loki."

Il tendit la lettre à Thor. Si elle était écrite en runes, il n'y aurait que lui pour la lire.

Le milliardaire ne s'était pas trompé.

"- Loki dit qu'il nous à préparé ça et qu'il espère que nous ne sommes pas trop blessés." Heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait plus que des égratignures.

La lettre ne contenait rien de plus.

"-…C'est pas empoisonné au moins ?"

Thor avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Non ami Barton. C'est une offrande de paix. Il est d'usage, après une guerre de clan, de sceller la paix par un repas préparé par le vaincu."

"- … Tu veux dire que "ça" c'est le "pardon, je suis désolé" de ton frère ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- C'est exactement ça."

Clint se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
Il n'avait répondu à aucun des courriers du dieu mais Loki continuait sans se lasser à tenter de prendre contact avec lui.

Et toute cette nourriture à présent… Comme si ça allait aider à quelque chose ! Il ne supportait pas non plus de voir les clones du dieu venir les aider.

Même s'il devait bien avouer que Loki leur avait sauvé les fesses plusieurs fois.

Il grogna.

"- Je refuse de manger ça !"

Thor s'était attablé.

Il avait commencé à couper les volailles et à servir tout le monde.

"- Tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas manger, Ami Barton. Je ne te laisserais pas déclarer une guerre seul face à mon frère."

"- …Pardon…"

"- Si tu refuses sa rétribution, ce serait considéré comme une déclaration de guerre." Expliqua encore Thor.

"-….Ok, donc en gros c'est soit on se fait un câlin soit on recommence à se foutre sur le museau."

Thor approuva encore.

"- Exactement Ami Stark. Nous sommes un peuple de guerriers. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'entretenir de griefs contre nos ennemis une fois la paix établie. Tout au moins entre Asgardiens. "Ceci" est une grande marque de considération de la part de mon frère. De tels banquets n'ont lieux qu'entre Asgardiens après des guerres de clan. Maintenant, Assis et mangez !"

Un à un, les Avengers s'assirent puis commencèrent timidement à manger.

Clint résista le plus longtemps.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit tout le monde se mettre à manger de plus en plus vite, les yeux brillants, qu'il s'assit à son tour.

Il commença par grignoter du bout des dents puis, comme les autres, oublie tout grief contre Loki pour se mettre à baffrer comme un porc.

C'était BON ! Nom de dieu !

Loki avait finit par quitter les couvertures de son lit…du lit de son Capitaine, pour rejoindre les humains et son frère.

Le prince était un peu perturbé.

Concentré sur son banquet à préparer, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait pu reprendre sa forme humaine, en pleine JOURNEE !

Ho, certes, il n'y avait personne avec lui, juste JARVIS. On ne pouvait guère considérer l'IA comme une créature vivante. Un individu, oui. Mais une créature vivante organique, non.

Le chat sauta sur la table.

Il n'aimait pas la distance que les Avengers avaient mit avec Coulson. L'agent l'avait protégé de questions peu agréables et voilà qu'il en payait un prix bien disproportionné.

Comme les humains étaient occupés, il se faufila entre l'agent et son assiette pour venir se frotter contre lui en ronronnant aussi fort que possible, jusqu'à ce que tous aient relevés le nez.

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je vois que Loki n'a pas l'air traumatisé par son "vol" causé par Phil.

Les autres se renfrognèrent un peu.

Clint voulu attraper le chat pour l'éloigner de l'agent mais Loki lui cracha dessus. Il fit même mine de le griffer avant de retourner à ses ronrons et ses câlins.

"- Vraiment traumatisé par son agression." Insista Steve, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Loki sauta sur les genoux de l'agent, posa ses pattes avant sur son torse pour le patouner allègrement tout en frottant sa joue dans son cou.  
Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire… Heureusement qu'il aimait bien l'after-shave de l'humain tient ! Il allait en avoir sur les poils pour la journée.

Tony soupira le premier.

"- Ha ça va boule de poils. C'est bon, on a comprit. On arrête de lui faire la gueule."

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers approuvèrent, finalement soulagés. Ils n'aimaient pas faire la tête à leur Agent.

C'était Leur Agent quoi !

Loki attendit que tous ait grogné son accord puis s'assit dans le giron de l'agent.

Phil le fixa un moment puis coupa un morceau de poulet dans son assiette pour le lui donner.

Le chat accepta l'offrande avec un petit miaulement puis retourna s'installer sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

Steve le laissa s'installer.

Comme souvent, dès qu'il eut les mains libres, le capitaine le mit sur ses genoux. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il se mit a faire passer sa queue touffue et toute douce entre ses doigts, encore et encore.

Phil avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire au potentiel de la situation.

###################################

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de voir le clone apparaître près d'eux à chaque mission.

Ils n'échangeaient pas vraiment avec lui mais apprenaient lentement à travailler en bonne intelligence avec le clone du dieu.

Régulièrement, quand ils rentraient à la tour, un festin les attendait.

Ils prenaient de mauvaises habitudes, le savaient, mais étaient incapables de s'en empêcher.

Lorsque Loki ne tentait pas de dominer le mon de, il était d'un abord finalement assez facile et confortable.

Même lorsque Loki allait passer une après-midi avec son fils, il prenait à présent soin de rester à l'écart de la côte. Jor' sortait de l'eau près de l statue de la liberté, posait sa tête près du débarcadère et se laissait faire des mamours par sa maman.

En général, des hélicoptères de journalistes venaient leur tourner autours des mouches.

Jor' avait une fois faillit en croquer un pour se débarrasser mais Loki l'en avait empêcher. Il ne fallait pas tuer les humains, aussi pénibles pouvaient-ils être.

Ca n'empêchait pas les humains de venir filmer tout ce que le grand serpent et sa mère faisaient.

Devant le manque d'intervention des Avengers, des questions avaient été posées. Stark avait profité d'une conférence de presse pour expliquer qui était le grand serpent pour Loki et surtout que le grand serpent était ce qui empêchait la planète d'imploser en vol, merci beaucoup. Ce n'était pas connu, mais c'était l'une des fonctions de Jor. Il calmait souvent les volcans sous marin avant qu'ils ne causent de gros dégâts. Le triangle des Bermudes ? Il faudrait demander à maman Loki mais c'était peut-être la tanière du grand serpent.

Prudent, les compagnies maritimes avaient depuis décidées de détourner tous leurs bâtiments de cette zone.

Et ce matin, Jor n'était pas venu seul.

Un autre monstre marin l'accompagnait.

Il ressemblait à un plésiosaure, était plus petit que l'immense serpent et semblait….particulièrement timide.

Le clone de Loki salua son fils d'un bisou sur le nez puis serra la nageoire avant de la grande créature nouvellement arrivée.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent Thor ?"

Comme toujours, le prince servait de D6R27-H59P à ses camarades.

Loki parlait toujours à Jor en asgardien.

"- Jor présente sa petite amie à Loki. Elle s'appelle Nessie….. Et elle dit qu'elle est très contente de faire la connaissance de la maman de Jord'."

"-….Thor, tu comprends la langue de cette bestiole ?"

"- Je suis le prince d'asgard, ami Stark. Je comprends toutes les langues. Comme vous me comprenez bien que je parle la langue le Toutelangue."

"- ….Pardon ?"

"- En tant que membres de la famille royales, notre père nous à fait don du Toutelangue. Nous n'avons jamais parlé une autre langue que cela, ami Stark. C'est pour cela que les allemands ont comprit les ordres de mon frère et ce sont agenouillés quand il le leur a ordonné alors que vous aviez l'impression qu'il parlait votre langue. Votre cerveau n'entend pas vraiment nos paroles mais leur sens lui est imposé immédiatement. Là, vous ne comprenez pas Loki parce qu'il par Asgard et pas autre chose. De plus, ses paroles ne sont pas pour vous. Leur sens n'est pas concentré vers vous, même s'il parlait le Toutelangue vous ne pourriez le comprendre quand même. De la même façon, nous comprenons toutes les langues et tous les idiomes. Leur sens nous est imposé directement par la même magie.

"- …Je veux apprendre ce truc !"

"- ce n'est pas un apprentissage, ami Stark. C'est un don qui se transmet dans la famille royale et uniquement dans la famille royale."

"- Ho t'es dur, Thor ! Depuis le temps, je pensais qu'on était de la même famille !" Plaisanta l'ingénieur.

Un peu troublé, Thor hésita.

Le même don avait été fait à Sif et aux trois guerriers après tout.

"- Je demanderais à Père, mais je ne peux rien promettre."

Tony en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter lui ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre !

"- Ca se serait super cool !"

Hé ! plus jamais avoir besoin de traducteur !

"- Il s'en vont !"

Loki s'était installé sur la tête de son fils. Les deux monstres marrants plongèrent sous la surface avec lui.

Marrants oui. Marins certainement mais marrants aussi.

Ils étaient choux.  
Tout au moins de l'avis de Steve qui trouvait le fils de Loki juste adorable.

Le capitaine chatouilla le coup de son chat, comme souvent endormit dans son giron.

Loki soupira de contentement.

Il était…Bien…

######################################

La tour dormait d'un sommeil de plomb

Ou presque.

Loki était réveillé bien sur.

Réveillé, sur ses pieds et très occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner des Avengers.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise.

La cuisine le détendait, tout en lui occupant les mains et lui libérant l'esprit.

Il avait besoin de ça.

Sa magie lui revenait à présent de plus en plus vite.

Sans doute son père estimait-il qu'il faisait assez de progrès…  
S'il était honnête avec lui même, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas faux.

Où étaient sa rage contre Thor, sa haine de son père, sa peine et tant d'autres sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer jusque là ?

Il se demandait si le temps passé sous forme de boule de poil ne l'en avait pas simplement détaché.

Les animaux et les "humains" ne ressentaient pas les choses de la même façon.

Les animaux étaient plus prompts à la gratitude et à la satisfaction alors que la douleur, si elle ne leur était pas étrangère, était tellement ancré dans leur instinct qu'ils savaient y échapper plus facilement.

Peut-être était-ce là une réponse qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé avant.

Il avait toujours eut ses émotions à fleur de peu. Toute sa jeunesse, il l'avait passée à tenter de les camoufler parce qu'il était "trop émotif", "fragile comme une fille" et autre joyeusetés qu'un peuple de farouches guerriers ne peut s'empêcher de balancer à un enfant différent des autres.

Pour quel résultat ? A force de prétendre, il avait finit par s'oublier lui même.

Ici, sous sa peau de chat, il apprenait davantage à être lui même qu'à perdre ses mauvaises habitudes.

Il était toujours aussi égoïste, toujours aussi prompt à la colère et à l'envie. Alors pourquoi retrouver ses pouvoirs ?

Peut-être parce qu'il ne les cachait plus.

Non.

Quand il en voulait à quelqu'un, il allait lui griffer les mollets ou lui miaulait dessus pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il ai eut des excuses.

Il ne prévoyait plus des vengeances dignes des meilleurs plans de Léonard (De vinci bien sur. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec le génie humain et ne comptait plus le nombre de bidules que l'humain avait inventé après leurs cuites mémorables. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'humain. Stark le lui rappelait un peu d'ailleurs. Ils avaient la même folie douce et le même mépris des conventions.)

La vengeance avait simplement quitté son petit esprit de bestiole poilue.

Il était un peu plus patient aussi. Et un peu moins prompt à tout prendre mal peut-être.

Steve lui avait servit dans sa dernière lettre un échantillon de sa propre médecine qui avait faillit le faire pleurer.

Steve avait repris la moindre ligne de sa dernière lettre et l'avait tordu pour la lui renvoyer à la figure comme s'il l'avait insulté.

Loki ne savait pas que Steve pouvait faire ça !

Après enquête (il avait demandé à JARVIS en fait), la lettre était un effort conjugué de Steve, Tony, Bruce et Clint. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Steve ne la lui avait pas lu avant comme il le faisait toujours.  
Avec la première lettre, il y en avait eut une autre ou Steve s'excusait et expliquait ce qu'il avait cherché à faire. Loki étant loin d'être idiot, il avait comprit.

Et avait été des plus honteux.

Ca faisait si mal !

La lettre suivante qu'il avait écrit à Thor avait été particulièrement dégoulinante.  
Rétrospectivement, le Jotun en avait honte.

Jamais dans une lettre il ne s'était autant épanché.  
C'était Thor le monstre de sentimentalisme. Pas lui !

Et voilà qu'il s'était écrasé le cœur sur cette lettre, l'avait bien étalé jusque dans les coins et l'avait confié à Steve sans la relire.  
Sinon il l'aurait fait brûlé, il le savait.  
En la lisant, Thor avait pleuré comme un veau pendant des heures.  
Crétin.  
Et lui avait pleuré comme une madeleine de voir la réaction de son frère.  
Double crétin.

Le soir même, son clone s'était faufilé dans la chambre de Thor qui l'avait serré contre lui en pleurant encore comme une andouille. Et lui n'avait pas valu mieux.

Master combo de crétins.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le dieu sursauta.

A la porte, Phil le fixait calmement.

Et Loki était toujours humain.

"- Les autres dorment encore."

"- heu….Bonjour…"

"- Pas de poils qui poussent ?"

"-…. La punition d'Odin doit avoir encore évolué. Vous savez qui je suis alors…."

"- FILS DE COUL !"

Phil n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le dieu disparu pour laisser la place à un chat de très bon gabarit. Loki approchait les dix kilos à présent.

Thor entra dans la cuisine

"- Ha ! Loki est là. Steve s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir."

Thor ramassa le chat dans ses bras avant de frotter son nez contre son museau.

Le dieu du Chaos se mit à ronronner doucement.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Phil laissa les deux frères partir même si un des deux n'avait pas conscience de la vérité.

Ou le cachait très bien.

A moins que Loki ne se cache inconsciemment de son frère.  
Ce qui était également probable.

"- AVENGERS !"

La voix de Fury fit tressaillit l'agent.

"- Colonel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Doom, Venom et Alkhema..."

"- Cela ne fait-il pas beaucoup ?"

Steve, son costume sur le dos, posa Loki sur l'épaule de l'agent.

"- Et tu es sage, hein ? On se revoit tout à l'heure." Murmura le capitaine, très conscient de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles puisque le clone de Loki ne tarderait probablement pas avant de lui déposer un bisou sur le museau.

Le groupe monta dans le quinjet puis partit pour la centrale nucléaire qui était mise à sac par les trois vilains.

################################

"- On a besoin d'une assistance médicale !" La voix de Stark était remplie d'effroi qui basculait lentement dans la terreur.

Les attaques des trois vilains les avaient séparés.

Même avec l'aide du clone de Loki, ils avaient été débordés très rapidement.

Leur combat avait très vite muté en course à la survie sans certitude de s'en sortir.

La peur les avait rapidement étreint.

Il y avait la peur de l'attaque, des armes, des radiations, des civils qui n'avaient pas été évacués  
Et ils étaient tous seuls, perdu dans un environnement qu'ils ne connaissaient ni ne maîtrisaient.  
Seuls jusqu'à ce que la peur et l'épuisement leur face faire des erreurs.

"- Comment va le Capitaine ?"

La voix de Fury était chargée d'inquiétude.

"- Je…je sais pas." Paniquait presque Tony.

Steve était une force de la nature à présent ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir hein ? Pas plus que Thor !

Ils avaient finit par repousser l'attaque et se retrouver. Ou plutôt, leur ennemis avaient finit par partir en ricanant, leur but atteint, et leur permettant de se retrouver dans le grand bâtiment de béton et d'en sortir.

"Nous vous aurons. Nous le pouvons toujours".

Ils avaient bien comprit le message envoyés par les trois vilains. Eux aussi pouvaient se réunir en équipe.

Et Steve saignait toujours.

"- Stark !"

"- Il… Il a prit un gros coup sur la tête et… Il ne respire plus !"

Tony ouvrit le masque de son armure pour commencer un massage cardiaque avec bouche à bouche le temps qu'on leur envois de l'aide.

"- Continue le bouche à bouche, Tony."

Bruce prit place près de son ami pour faire le massage cardiaque.

Il ne voyait pourtant par de grosse blessure, juste celle à la tête et une coupure à la jambe.

Natasha passa ses doigts sur le crâne du soldat.  
l'indentation de l'os était énorme.

"- Il a le crane enfoncé !"

"- ILS ARRIVENT CES PUTAINS DE TOUBIBS ?" Hurla encore Tony dans sa radio.

Clint bandait en catastrophe la jambe du capitaine qui pissait le sang comme un cochon avec ce qu'il avait sous la main..

Thor et le clone de Loki furent les derniers à arriver en courant. Les deux dieux avaient réussit rapidement à se retrouver. Le lien qu'il y avait entre les deux frères était fort. Très fort. Il l'avait toujours été.

"- THOR ! Tu peux balancer de l'électricité dans le corps de Steve ?"

"- Ami Banner…"

"- FAIS LE !"

le dieu obéit.

Le corps du capitaine se convulsa mais le cœur ne repartit pas.

Loki s'accroupit près du soldat.

Il repoussa gentiment Natasha pour passer ses doigts sur le crâne.

Il retira sa main couverte de sang.

Le cerveau reptilien avait été amoché, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. C'était pour ça que le capitaine ne respirait plus et que son cœur c'était arrêté. Les mortels ne pourraient rien faire pour lui. Pour eux, le capitaine serait… était mort et sans espoir de survivre.

"- Loki, tu peux l'aider ?"

Le clone secoua la tête.

Il n'avait que ses pouvoirs de guérison minimaux de toute façon.

Et il lui aurait fallu son corps original, pas un clone, pour transmettre assez d'énergie pour….

Derrière l'écran du quinjet, les griffes enfoncées dans l'épaulière en cuir de Coulson, le chaton grinçait des dents.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Son capitaine allait mourir et….. Il n'avait plus que ça à tenter.

Il ne laisserait PAS son capitaine mourir ! Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pas après toute la gentillesse qu'il avait montré pour un petit chaton perdu, pour un prince en quête d'aide et de compréhension. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait donné et qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de lui rembourser !

Il ne laisserait pas mourir un homme aussi bon et généreux ! Pas lui ! Pas son Capitaine ! Personne ne le lui prendrait !

Le quinjet se posa en catastrophe près du groupe d'Avengers.

Coulson et un groupe de médecins bondit de l'appareil pour se ruer sur le capitaine.  
La marre de sang sous le soldat s'élargissait lentement.

Loki sauta de l'épaule de Coulson.

Son clone disparu brutalement pendant que le chaton appelait Odin de toute la force de son esprit.

"S'il vous plait ! Donnez moi juste le force de le sauver ! Juste ça ! Pitié ! Juste le sauver !Laissez moi juste ça !"

Le chaton perdit sa forme quadrupède en trois foulée.

Le dieu en armure s'agenouilla près du soldat blessé sans voir la stupeur sur le visage des Avengers.

Il repoussa Tony et Bruce pour prendre le capitaine dans ses bras.

Loki n'avait toujours pas accès a sa magie supérieur mais peu importait.

Il concentra toute sa magie de guérison sur le soldat pour réveiller le corps défaillant.

La douleur le fit grimacer. Il en demandait trop à sa magie et à son propre corps mais peu importait.

La lueur verte qui l'entourait cru lentement jusqu'à être difficile à supporter pour les humains.

Puis le cœur du capitaine battit une fois. Puis une seconde.

Loki lâcha un coassement de triomphe malgré la douleur qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler vif.

Il forçait plus de magie qu'il n'en avait d'accessible pour sauver l'humain tout en sachant parfaitement les risques qu'il prenait.

"- Loki ! Arrête ! Tu vas te tuer !"

Loki siffla entre ses dents vers son frère.

"- LOKI ! Arrete !…. PERE ! PERE ! LIBEREZ LE ! IL VA SE TUER !" Supplia Thor sans que le ciel ne réponde à sa demande.

Un cri échappa soudain à Loki lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose éclater dans son cerveau, comme un tendon trop tendu qui casse net.

Les larmes aux yeux et sanglotant de douleur autant que d'angoisse à l'idée de perdre son capitaine, il continua néanmoins sans se soucier du sang qui commençait à couler de son nez et de ses oreilles.  
Sous ses doigts, le crâne enfoncé finit par reprendre sa place, la matière grise enfoncée reprit sa forme, les connexions neurales détruites se rétablirent, l'artère sectionnée sur la jambe se reforma.

Puis Steve ouvrit les yeux.

Le prince et l'humain restèrent immobile une longue minute.

"- Loki…."

Le dieu ne releva même pas les yeux sur les Avengers.  
Dans une dernière décharge de magie verte, il disparu.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki avait fuit sans réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas voir la colère sur le visage des Avengers. Il ne voulait pas voir leur évident sentiment de trahison.

Pire.

Il ne voulait pas voir la colère sur le visage de son Capitaine.

Ni sa déception.

Alors il avait été lâche et avait fait la seule chose que pouvait faire un enfant effrayé.

Il s'était téléporté à Asgard.

A peine la magie l'avait-elle déposée dans la salle du trône qu'il se retrouvait à quatre pattes.

Il se faufila entre les pieds des courtisans puis se rua vers les trônes.

Le cœur en miette et les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout au moins l'auraient ils été s'il avait encore eut sa vraie forme, il sauta sur les genoux de Frigga.

"MAMAN !"

La reine hoqueta lorsqu'un félin inconnu sauta sur elle.

Pourtant, elle reconnu immédiatement la signature magique de la petite créature qui se pressait contre son ventre en tremblant.

"- Loki ?"

Elle n'avait pas vu son fils depuis sa chute du Bifrost. Et cette petite chose….

Odin avait vu son fils sauter sur Frigga avec stupeur.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il arrive ici ?

S'il était ici, c'était parce que sa punition était tout simplement finie ! Alors pourquoi était-il encore sou forme de chat ?

Odin ajourna la séance avec la cour puis entraîna son épouse vers leurs appartements.  
Dans les bras de la reine, Loki tremblait de tous ses membres.

"- Odin qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Loki ?"

Le roi soupira.

"- C'est sa punition…. Punition qui est d'ailleurs finie s'il a pu revenir. Mais il ne devrait plus être sous cette forme !"

Frigga jeta un regard noir à son mari.

"- Expliquez !"

Le roi soupira.

Il expliqua la dernière année de son fils et la punition qu'il lui avait imposé.

Gentiment, il caressait la tête du chat qui continuait à pleurer dans le giron de sa mère.

"- Il aurait du reprendre sa vraie forme…"

"- Il a passé sa vie a poils pendant un an, Odin. Il a du apprendre à s'y sentir à l'aise ! et a s'y sentir protégé !"

Elle remonta le chaton dans ses bras.

"- Loki, mon trésor…Tu veux bien changer ? s'il te plait ?"

Loki jeta un regard immense à sa mère.

"- S'il te plait ?" insista la reine.

Très vite, elle se retrouva les bras plein d'un jeune prince en jeans et en larmes qui sanglotait lourdement dans son giron.

Comme toutes les mamans de l'univers, elle le serra contre elle en lui murmurant des petits rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Odin les avait quitté le temps de savoir ce qui c'était passé pour son fils dans les dernières heures.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de sa famille, il était l'image même de la désolation.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu les requêtes de ses fils ?

Il aurait du les entendre ! Mais il était trop occupés à faire joujou avec la cour pour avoir une oreille disponible pour eux.

Loki avait en effet faillit se tuer.

Il saignait encore d'ailleurs, du sang coulait de son nez, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles.

"- Loki ?"

Le prince tourna un petit museau d'enfant vers son père.

"- Il ne voudront plus jamais me voir. Ils ne me croiront pas de toute façon." Sanglota encore le jeune jotun avant d'enfouir a nouveau son nez dans le cou de sa mère.

Odin soupira sans bruit.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, mon fils. Ils te croirons parce que c'est moi qui vais aller leur parler. Je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait mon fils… Tu nous es revenu bien plus vite que je n'osais l'espérer… Je suis vraiment fier de toi et heureux que tu nous sois revenu." Insista le roi en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Puis il s'excusa, alla seller Sleipnir puis galopa vers le Bifrost.

"- Midgar mon roi ?"

"- La tour où sont les Avengers s'il te plait mon vieil ami.

Heimdall hocha la tête.

Depuis un an qu'il observait le jeune Loki évoluer, il s'était attaché aussi bien à la boule de poil qu'au prince.

#######################################

Thor et Tony avaient aidé Steve à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Les médecins du SHIELD avaient bien essayés de l'en empêcher mais le Capitaine était…guérit…

"- Je vais bien…"

"- Vous étiez mort !"

"- Et ca va mieux, merci." S'agaça le soldat.

Il n'avait pas anticipé que Loki abandonnerait tout pour le sauver. Pas plus qu'il n'avait anticipé qu'il se sauverait dès qu'il l'aurait fait.

Silencieux, encore sous le choc aussi bien de l'attaque que de la quasi mort de l'un des leurs puis de son sauvetage par la boule de poils qu'ils avaient recueillit depuis un an, les Avengers se laissèrent cornaquer lentement dans le quinjet.

"- ….Alors Loki était Loki…." Souffla soudain Clint.

Il aurait du en ressentir de la colère mais n'y arrivait pas. Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à se sentir réellement trahis. Il se sentait juste… triste…

Il n'y aurait plus de boules de poils pour lui faire des câlins ou pour ronronner à son oreille quand il faisait des cauchemars.

Tous les autres se faisaient à peu près les même réflexions.

Ils étaient bien en colère quand même, mais…pas tant que ça.

"- Thor…. "

Le prince releva le nez.

La désolation de son expression serra le cœur de Steve.

Le Capitaine avait finalement accepté de s'allonger pour le trajet. Il devait reconnaître que ça ne lui faisait par de mal.

"- Je suis désolé mes amis. J'aurais du comprendre que Loki était mon frère."

"- ce n'est pas ta faute, Thor. Il a tout fait pour que nous ne sachions pas…"

"- Mais…Pourquoi… Pourquoi rester dans cette peau de chat ? Et puis il avait l'air vraiment en mauvais état quand Cap' l'a récupéré.

"- Et il l'était. D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, Odin l'a transformé en chat pour qu'il apprenne l'humilité. Entre autre. Ses pouvoirs lui sont lentement revenus progressivement à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de plus sur lui même."

Les Avengers tournèrent tous la tête vers Coulson, sauf Steve.

"-….Tu étais au courant, Phil ?" Souffla Clint.

"- Evidement."

"- … Coulson…"

L'agent haussa les épaules.

"- Steve aussi était au courant."

Les Avengers se tournèrent vers le capitaine qui se força à se redresser.

Malgré la guérison de Loki qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il se sentait un peu nauséeux avec une forte migraine. En échange d'une mort, c'était pas si mal. Il accepta le verre d'eau et les antalgiques de la main d'un agent junior avec reconnaissance. Pour qu'il en ai besoin, il fallait vraiment qu'il ne soit pas très frais.

"- Merci…. Oui, j'étais au courant depuis la première fois où Loki a utilisé son clone. Avant j'avais de gros doutes mais la brume verte autour de lui dès qu'il utilisait sa magie était une confirmation suffisante.

"- Et tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ?"

Le ton de Tony était plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Steve soupira.

"- Il a fait l'effort de faire le premier pas avec ses lettres. A chacune, je voyais qu'il prenait le temps de les comprendre, de les analyser et d'essayer de faire avec pour aller vers l'avant. Pourquoi aurais-je tout gâché ? Je n'ai jamais repoussé quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide. C'est même la fonction de base de Captain America non ? Alors pourquoi lui aurais-je planté un couteau dans le dos quand il levait les bras pour tenter d'atteindre la corde qui pouvait le sauver ?"

L'un après l'autre, les Avengers finirent par approuver.

Même Clint qui n'avait jamais répondu à une seule des lettres du dieu acceptait. C'était dur, son libre arbitre se cabrait à cette notion, mais il acceptait.

Il le devait.

Comme Coulson avait accepté de le transformer d'assassin sans cervelle et autodestructeur en agent fonctionnel.

Il aurait pu être… Non… Quelque part, il avait été à une place similaire à celle de Loki. Il avait eut besoin d'une seconde chance et on la lui avait donné.

Même si le dieu ne serait jamais son pote, il accepterait une indifférence polie entre eux si le dieu en était capable.

"- Et….où est-il ?"

Ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour même simplement se demander pourquoi Loki avait fuit.

Mais aucun n'avait la réponse.

"- Allons demander à Jor. Il saura peut-être où est sa mère."

########################################

Loki avait finit par se calmer.

Frigga l'avait mit au lit comme un tout petit puis était restée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.  
Elle avait profité de l'état de rupture nerveuse de son fils pour le faire parler autant que possible.

D'une voix étouffé, il avait avoué à sa mère tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis trois ans.  
Sa chute dans le néant, son désespoir d'avoir tout perdu, de s'être perdu lui même, les chitauris, sa folie, les tortures, son attaque sur Midgar, son envie de mourir…Puis sa punition sous sa peau velue et féline, la terreur des premières semaines, les premiers jours avec les avengers, la chaleur de Steve, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse même. La façon qu'il avait de toujours prendre le temps de lire ses lettres plusieurs fois, de réfléchir à ses réponses, d'essayer de comprendre son point de vue, de le garder dans ses bras quand il avait été malade, le plaisir de dormir roulé en boule contre sa poitrine, se sentir ses doigts fins et puissant caresser son dos ou sa gorge, la brosse qui courrait dans sa fourrure ou sur sa queue, la fierté de l'humain quand il lui apportait une proie, le sourire encourageant quand il les rejoignait pour combattre à leur côté, la petite tape sur son épaule avant que son clone ne disparaisse pour le remercier, son appétit lorsqu'il dévorait les repas qu'il préparait….

Il avait tout raconté.

Et tout tournait à présent autour de Steve.

Frigga eut un petit sourire lorsque son fils finit par s'endormir.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Loki amoureux jusque là. Ho, avoir une petite passion adolescente oui. Ressentir du désir, évidemment. Mais amoureux ? C'était la première fois.

Loki ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte.

Lui dont les sentiments et les passions étaient toujours farouchement désordonnées ne devait même pas comprendre la paix qui l'envahissait visiblement lorsque le mortel était concerné.

Steve apportait à son fils un calme et une stabilité que Frigga n'aurait jamais espéré voir chez son fils.

Mais à présent, Loki était persuadé d'avoir à nouveau tout perdu.

Assise près de lui, elle lui caressait doucement le front, sa main dans la sienne.

######################################

Ils avaient prévu d'aller directement au port pour voir Jormugandr immédiatement, mais l'épuisement se Steve les avait forcé à attendre un peu.

Bien qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour Loki, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour l'instant. Autant laisser Steve dormir une bonne nuit, puis aller voir le serpent géant. Jor aimait beaucoup le capitaine qu'il trouvait gentil et affectueux. Et le serpent adorait qu'on soit gentil et affectueux avec lui.

Thor avait aidé Steve a s'allonger sur le canapé du salon après une douche.  
Natasha avait préparé un thé au capitaine pour l'aider a remplacer le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Et Fury hurlait comme il en avait l'habitude.

Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas eux qui prenaient.

Pour une fois, c'était Coulson.

Rigide, l'agent attendait que l'orage passe. Fury avait beau le menacer des pires sévices et des pires punitions, Phil ne semblait pas plus déphasé que ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

Il avait fait la même pour Clint, pour Natasha, pour d'autres encore. Maintenant, c'était pour Loki.  
Pas de quoi le déphaser plus que ça.

Une fois, les Avengers avaient entendu deux agents seniors de niveau 5 parler de Coulson juste après qu'ils aient apprit sa survie mais que la nouvelle n'est pas encore été annoncée a tous.

"- L'agent Coulson est mort alors ?C'est sur ?

"- Ho, tu sais, même si c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si ça allait l'arrêter hein...

Ca résumait finalement assez bien leur Philip Riley Coulson rien qu'à eux.

Fury finit par cesser de brailler comme un verra qu'on égorge

"- Quelque chose à ajouter ?"

"- Loki s'est placé sous mes ordres de lui même comme tous les autres Avengers depuis plus de trois mois."

Ca en coupa la chique au Colonel.

"- …Pardon ?"

"- Et il a aussi officiellement signé son intégration comme les autres Avengers. Avec le même salaire bien sur."

Les yeux de Thor se mirent à briller à cette nouvelle.

"- C'est vrai ? Mon frère est des nôtres ?"

L'agent hocha calmement la tête.

Il n'aurait pas laissé passer l'occasion !

"-…. Coulson… Au cours des années, vous avez prit de libertés parfois hors de proportion avec votre niveau d'accréditation. Mais LA ! Je crois que ça dépasse tout. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire !"

"- Que par défaut, en signant ces papiers, il est libéré de toute rétribution du fait de son attaque sur la terre il y un peu plus d'un an et que nous avons à présent le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes avec nous. Sorcier qui est aussi la maman du plus gros monstre marin de la planète, qui a trouvé le moyen de faire ami-ami avec Namor en 5 mn chrono et qui potentiellement peut nous offrir sur le long terme une alliance avec Jotunheim…. En échange, si l'ont veut être cynique, d'une centaine de morts et de quelques millions de dollars de dégâts."

"-….. Vu comme ça…." Ramené aux bénéfices potentiel….. Mais ce n'est pas la question !"

Phil soupira silencieusement.

Il savait avoir raison.  
Fury aussi savait qu'il avait raison mais le Directeur n'aimait juste pas qu'il prenne des initiatives de ce niveau. Bah, il finirait bien par le nommer niveau 8.

Il n'existait pas bien sur. Sauf pour ce qui l'étaient.  
Classique pour le SHIELD quoi….

Une brusque lueur envahit le salon par les fenêtres.

"- Bifrost en formation." Prévint JARVIS avec son calme habituel.

La lueur se résorba pour laisser apparaître un Odin en armure monté sur sa monture.

Sleipnir hennit doucement lorsqu'il vit son oncle.

"- Père !"

Odin démonta.

Thor s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis lui tourna un direct du droit dans la mâchoire.

Stupéfait, Odin recula de deux pas, sonné.

"- THOR !" Hurla Bruce, horrifié.

"- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissé croire que Loki était mort." Siffla le prince.

Odin se massa la mâchoire, finalement amusé par la réaction de son ainé. Son fils avait vraiment prit des épaules depuis qu'il était sur Midgar. Avant, jamais il n'aurait osé faire ça. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, mais les réaction de Thor étaient celles d'un enfant. Plus maintenant.

"- Content de te voir aussi mon fils."

Thor grommela un peu jusqu'à ce que Sleipnir vienne frotter son museau contre son torse

Le prince lui gratouilla le chanfrein.

"- Bonjour mon neveu. Comment vas-tu ?"

Le cheval hocha doucement la tête avant de réclamer un autre calin. Thor se ne fit pas prier pour le gratouiller.

"- Jord' est dans le port. Tu veux qu'on l'appelle ?" Proposa encore Thor.

"- THOR NON !" Rugit Fury. "Il va tout casser !"

"- Mais non ami Fury. Jord sait être délicat quand il veut. Et puis il a déjà du sentir l'odeur de son frère."

Le téléphone du Directeur sonna.

"- Fury….. Ho non….. Thor, Jormugandr a quitté le port et s'approche…"

"- Je vous l'avais bien dit."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le monstrueux serpent géant de plusieurs kilomètres de long vienne enrouler le haut de son corps autour de la tour Stark.

Sleipnir abandonna son oncle pour aller papoter avec son petit frère pendant que leur grand père discutait avec les Avengers.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, père ?"

"- Loki s'est téléporté dans les bras de ta mère en pleurant."

Steve se redressa immédiatement;

"- Il va bien ? Il ne s'est pas trop épuisé ? Il n'est pas blessé ?"

L'inquiétude du soldat était touchante.

"- Rien qu'une bonne sieste ne puisse traiter, Steve Rogers."

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le capitaine rosit. Odin connaissait son identité ?

"- Père…"

"- Présente moi tes amis, Thor. Ensuite, nous discuterons."

Thor obéit docilement à son père.

Il présenta ses amis Avengers, puis Fury et enfin Coulson.  
Cela fit grommeler le directeur. Thor les avait présenté "Hiérarchiquement". Enfin, pour lui. Et Thor avait placé Coulson comme plus important que Fury.  
La vie de Directeur du SHIELD était injuste.

Fury aurait-il eut un caillou près de lui qu'il aurait donné un coup de pied dedans.

Steve se rassit.

Il était encore trop fragile sur ses jambes pour rester plus longtemps debout.

"- Où est mon frère, Père ?"

"- Il est avec ta mère, je te l'ai dit. Il est libéré de sa punition et reviendra vite vers toi. Enfin, normalement."

"- …. Normalement ?"

"- Il est persuadé que vous aller le haïr pour vous avoir caché ce qu'il est et qu'il vous a manipulé".

"- Et ce n'est pas vrai ?"

"- Non humain Furieux."

"- Fury." Corrigea le directeur sans qu'Odin s'en émeuve.

"- J'ai puni Loki en le transformant en chat. Qu'il soit tombé entre les mains du Capitaine Rogers est un pur hasard. Un hasard bénéfique pour mon fils, je le reconnais, mais un pur hasard. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de prendre mon fils en charge, Ami Rogers. Et encore plus que vous ayez accepté de continuer à l'aider quand vous avez su qui il est."

"- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser perdu, Majesté. J'en aurais été incapable. Il a montré qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je n'aurais pas pu la lui refuser."

"- Steve est une vraie mère poule de toute façon." S'amusa Tony en faisant passer des verres d'alcool a tout le monde sauf le soldat qu'il se contentait de thé pour l'instant. "Il s'occuperait même de Doom s'il venait demander de l'aide."

"- Peut-être pas, Tony. Là, je lui en veux quand même pas mal. Sans lui, Loki serait encore avec nous."

Odin observa longuement chaque humain l'un après l'autre.

"- Vous n'allez donc pas lui en vouloir de vous avoir mentit ?"

Tony répondit pour tout le monde.

"- Ho, on va un peu lui crier dessus, peut-être même lui coller une claque sur le crâne pour le principe, mais l'un dans l'autre on s'est habitué à ce qu'il nous fasse la cuisine et nous sauve les fesses quand on est en intervention."

Odin fronça les sourcils une seconde.

Il allait rembarré le mortel quand il réalisa que c'était la manière du mortel de réclamer son fils a corps et à cri. Et les autres étaient aussi inquiet de retrouver leur ami….  
Leur ami…  
cela réchauffa le cœur du vieux dieu.

Son fils avait ENFIN des amis.  
Et peut-être même un peu plus.  
L'inquiétude du Capitaine allait au delà de la simple amitié il en était sur. Heureusement de ce qu'il avait vu, le mortel serait parfaitement digne de son fils.

"- Voulez vous venir à Asgard le voir ?"

Odin resta une seconde stupéfait de sa propre proposition. Cela faisait des siècles qu'aucun humain n'avait mit les pieds à Asgard. Il l'avait interdit lui même justement parce que les courtisans avaient la mauvaise habitude d'enlever des mortelles pour jouer quelques temps avec avant de les abandonner.

"- Hé ! Bien sur qu'on vient !"

Et le fait même que ce soit Clint qui réponde était plus significatif que venant de tous les autres

####################################

C'est une odeur familière et bizarrement réconfortante qui réveilla Loki.

Un peu groggy, il se redressa.

Il était dans le lit de ses parents, à Asgard.

Il n'y avait plus dormit depuis qu'il était un petit garçon qui s'était cassé les deux jambes en tombant de cheval. Sa monture avait eut peur d'un renard qui avait détalé pile sous ses pieds. Le cheval s'était cabré, lui faisant vider les étriers puis lui était retombé sur les jambes, les brisant net.

Thor aussi était tombé de cheval mais n'avait pas été blessé au premier abord. Son frère l'avait chargé sur son dos pour le porter au palais sur les vingt kilomètres qui les séparaient de la maison.  
Ce n'était qu'une fois passé dans les mains des guérisseurs que Thor avait avoué avoir mal à la cheville. Le prince aîné avait porté son cadet tout le trajet avec une cheville foulée.

Pour la peine, les deux enfants de 7 et 900 ans avaient dormis avec leurs parents pendant deux ou trois nuits.

Et maintenant, il était à nouveau là. Son corps était intact mais son cœur saignait.

Ho comme il avait été idiot ! Il aurait du rester, s'expliquer… Il aurait du leur faire confiance.

Ou tout au moins essayer.

Faire au moins confiance à Steve.

Il avait été lâche.  
Tellement couard…

Ils ne le pardonneraient pas.

Un petit mouvement au coin de sa vision le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

Et cette odeur…

Pourtant il ne voyait rien à priori.

Il descendit lentement du lit.

Son éclat nerveux l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la station à quatre pattes que ça ne le déphasa pas plus que ça.

Lentement, sans réaliser son attitude résolument féline bien qu'il soit sous sa forme d'Aesir, il suivit les infimes mouvements et l'odeur.

L'objet s'éloignait à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.

Hum… Il lui faudrait sauter dessus.

D'une détente, il bondit sur…. Une souris en tissus remplie de valériane et de menthe à chat.

Il se figea.

La cordelette de la souris avait été rallongé par un fil  
Et à l'autre bout du fil…

Loki se sentit rougir plus que jamais d'embarras.

Stark le fixait avec ce sourire canaille qui rendait fou le jeune dieu.

"- J'ai péché un grand chat !"

Loki s'assit en grenouille sur le sol, la souris serrée contre lui et le museau bas.

Une seconde il eut l'envie de mettre ses poils et de filer mais se retint.

"- En fait, ce qui me gonfle le plus, c'est qu'on aura plus de chat pour nous faire des papouilles." Soupira Tony en poussant Steve vers Loki.

Le Capitaine semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait une envie folle d'aller prendre le dieu dans ses bras mais… Ce n'était plus le chat devant lui. C'était le dieu sous sa forme d'origine. Ce n'était pas pareil.

"- Je suis désolé." Souffla doucement Loki. "Je ne voulais pas vous mentir."

Cela suffit pour décider le capitaine. Il s'assit sur le sol près du dieu. Loki avait dormit près de 24h, laissant le temps aux guérisseurs d'Asgard de le remettre complètement sur pied.

"- Tu ne nous as pas mentit, Loki… Et on ne peut même pas dire que tu ne nous as pas dit la vérité puisque la teneur même de ta punition t'en empêchait."

Timidement, il passa ses bras autours des épaules du jeune jotun.

Loki résista une seconde avant de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces.

Steve posa une main sur sa nuque comme il avait fait la même avec le chaton des dizaines de fois.

"- Shhhh… Du calme mon chaton… Tout va bien…."

Loki sourit malgré son angoisse.

"- Je ne suis plus un chaton tu sais."

"- Tu restes mon chaton." Murmura doucement le capitaine, les joues roses.

Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou du capitaine

"- Juste le tien alors."

Steve le força à relever le nez pour lui déposer un bisou sur le nez comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec le félin.

"- Juste le mien."

Loki se mit à ronronner doucement.  
Odin ne parut pas surprit.

Lorsqu'il avait traité avec Laufey à la fin de la guerre, il avait remarqué que les Jotuns ronronnaient tous lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment contents de quelque chose. C'était instinctif.

Loki ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Et Odin aimait entendre ce petit bruit sortir de la gorge de son fils.

Curieux, il tendit le bras pour chatouiller le cou de son aîné.

"- Père ? "

"- Ha flute… Tu ronronnes pas toi…."

Thor jeta à son père un regard en coin définitivement perplexe.

~fin~


	11. Epilogue

Doom courait de toute la vitesse de ses jambes.

Il avait assimilé pourtant que les Avengers avaient à présent l'aide pleine et entière de Loki.

Sisi, il avait assimilé et agit en conséquence.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas ajouté à ses calculs, c'étaient les DEUX PUTAINS D'ENORMES FELINS PLEINS DE DENTS ET DE GRIFFES QUI LUI COURRAIENT AU CUL !

Hilares, les Avengers se contentaient de regarder les deux énormes chats, l'un parme et l'autre azur, qui semblaient bien décidés à croquer le vilain.

Un glapissement bien peu masculin échappa à Doom lorsque le plus gros des deux félins lui arracha le fond du pantalon.  
Très fier de lui, l'énorme chat s'assit sur ses fesses avant de lever le nez vers ses maîtres, un gros morceau de tissu dans la gueule.

"- Geri, Freki, à la maison !"*

Les deux félins bondirent sur leur pattes. Obéissant, ils revinrent vers les Avengers qui leur firent quelques papouilles.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Loki déposa un baiser dans le cou de son capitaine lorsque Steve lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

Ils allaient doucement dans leur relation, encore timides l'un avec l'autre. Tony se foutaient d'eux sans pitié en les traitant d'adolescent boutonneux.

Le dieu du Chaos se vengeait en général en mettant des insectes dans l'armure de l'humain.

Loki était revenu d'Asgard avec eux depuis près de six mois à présent.

Il s'était à nouveau absenté une petite semaine, un mois plus tard.

S'il prenait plaisir à sa nouvelle vie d'Avengers, il n'avait pas mit longtemps à réaliser que "Loki le chat" leur manquait à tous.

S'il ne pouvait pas le leur rendre, il pouvait peut-être faire mieux.

Il s'était absenté pour Asgard pour negocier longuement avec Freya.

La Déesse avait accepté de lui donner deux de ses chatons en échange d'un sort sur sa garde robe. Loki avait accepté avec empressement.

Ce n'était rien pour lui et Freya cherchait toujours à trouver de bonnes familles pour ses félins.

Loki était donc revenu à la tour avec Geri et Freki, deux adorables boules de poils grosses comme le poings, chacun d'une portée différente.

Les deux félins avaient grandit de manière météoritiques, suffisamment pour les accompagner en opération avec eux.  
A présent, ils étaient de la taille de tigre de Sibérie.  
Enfin… Sur le terrain.  
A la tour, ils étaient de la taille d'un coon adulte.

Ils grandiraient encore un peu bien sur, mais….

C'étaient des chats divins quand même. Il était normal qu'ils n'en fassent qu'à leur tête.

Les deux félins reprirent leur taille de chat pour sauter sur l'épaule de Tony et de Clint.

Chacun avec son préféré.

Les autres étaient un peu jaloux mais puisqu'ils avaient un mâle et une femelle….

Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Steve.

Il se mit à ronronner doucement

Par mimétisme, les deux chats l'imitèrent.

Le bruit du moteur du quinjet en fut couvert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oui, je sais que Geri et Freki sont sensés être les loups d'Odin mais "I do what i want !" ^w^


End file.
